A Blossoming Love
by la periodista
Summary: Trying to get rid of her suitors and disguising herself as a gypsy to give love advice have kept Zelda busy. When she thinks Link and Malon are in love, she gives both poor advice. But what if Link uses the advice on her.... Thirtieth chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my new Zelda story! Please note that this is not connected to any other stories I have written on Zelda. I came up with the idea this evening and already have some plans to continue it, but naturally a warm reception will help encourage me to keep going. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

I sighed as the cock crew, waking me up from my pleasant dreams about my secret love. I got out of bed and went to the window overlooking the courtyard. Gazing out as the morning sun peeked over the horizon, I could see the roses in full bloom around the courtyard. 

It's Spring in Hyrule at last. The past Winter had been particularly miserable, between the snow flurries, and the constant threat of a siege of my home, Hyrule Castle. Now is the season of rebirth- of plants blooming, and animals multiplying, and of Hyrule's residents falling in love.

And indeed the residents are falling in love. In fact, it feels as if everyone but me has found someone. Even the servants' children play their games of chasing each other around and trying to steal kisses.

But I do not have the time to devote to such foolish endeavors. I'm the princess; it's my job to run the kingdom at my father's side, and ensure the safety and happiness of my subjects. I've known from childhood that it is my destiny to marry for political strategy, not for love. My father tells me I am fortunate to be the first woman in the Harkinian family to not have been betrothed at birth; I wish I had been. At least I could have spent the last several years accepting that I would marry a certain person and get to know him, instead of fretting over the many suitors due at the castle over the next few days.

A soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in!" I called.

"Your Majesty, you must get dressed," Impa, my nursemaid and dear friend, insisted.

"Don't worry, Impa. I was just looking outside."

"Ah, yes, dreaming of your love again?"

I sighed longingly. "Must I really attend to all these suitors? I already know the man I want."

"Perhaps that is so, but you know your duty to your family and the kingdom."

I knew she was right, but I refused to resign myself to that. Instead, I walked back to the bed and sat on it, nervously finger-combing my hair. "Yes, but why me?" I asked, addressing no one in particular.

"Because you are the princess," Impa reminded me, in her characteristically sympathetic, yet matter-of-fact tone. "Now, please, get dressed before the both of us get in trouble."

I stood up and went to the wardrobe with Impa. She began to remove several dresses, with me nodding my disapproval at every one. Finally she gave up, insisting that if I didn't like what she picked, then I'd best pick it out myself.

I immediately went for an emerald green dress, with elbow-sleeves, a fitted, v-neck bodice, and a full, ankle-length skirt. Part of the reason I picked it was for the fit, along with a few subtle details. But what I dare not tell anyone was that I chose it primarily because it was his favorite color. It would match his tunic that I knew he would be wearing for his daily visit, because he'd been wearing the same one (or something reasonably similar to it) every day since I could remember.

Impa raised her eyebrows. "Yes, trying to impress our young warrior and protector again, are we not?" she commented. How did she always know?

I drew a deep breath. "No point in hiding it. I love Link. I love Link!" I proclaimed.

Impa simply shook her head. "Do not bother with it, Princess. Despite your feelings for him, you know you must choose a member of the nobility."

I refused to accept this. As she helped me dress, I pretended to concede defeat, all the while formulating a plan.

* * *

I stood outside the double doors and knocked. 

"Enter."

I pushed open the doors and went through, closing them behind me. My father looked up from his many papers and smiled warmly at me, and I immediately curtsied. "Good morning, dearest. Are you ready to meet with your many handsome suitors?"

"Yes, Father," I lied. "But that is not why I came. You see, I feel like my royal duties have taken away from my personal obligations." I explained, taking a seat next to him.

"But royal and personal duties are generally one in the same in this family."

"Perhaps I was a bit vague. I simply mean that as much as I love helping you rule the kingdom, I wish to take more of a hands-on approach. I want to help residents directly, instead of dictating orders from a fancy chair in a huge castle."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

I hesitated. Much to my chagrin, I actually had to stop and think hard to form a reply. I hadn't expected to get this far into the conversation. "I want to meet with residents in person, to help them with the simplest of tasks."

My father looked a bit puzzled. "Suck as what tasks?"

"It is the season of love, Father. I want to help them find love. It seems many of them have, but I want to make sure they stay happy."

"You were always known for your sympathy and empathy. You get it from your mother, rest her soul. But how exactly do you plan to help?"

"I can offer them advice. Almost like a matchmaker, except I'll encourage them to find their own mate instead of pushing them towards someone specific."

It was my father's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You know, my daughter, love is not one of the 'simplest of tasks.' I do not question your devotion to the kingdom, but are you sure you wish to take on such a massive problem common to so many persons?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Father. I know I can do it."

"And what of your identity?"

"I'll disguise it. With some assistance from Impa, I can learn to play the role of a gypsy."

"I do not like the idea of you carrying on as a commoner, much less one that attempts to channel forces far beyond my understanding. But if it pleases you, very well then. I give you permission to try it, on two conditions: that you wait until the suitors leave to begin your 'practice,' and if ever you or anyone else is led to believe that your safety is in danger, then you must terminate your efforts immediately."

I sighed. It wasn't so much his standpoint on my safety that bothered me, but the fact that I would have to wait for all those awful young men desiring to court me to leave, which wouldn't be for at least two days, at best.

I thanked my father before curtsying again and bidding farewell. As I trudged up the steps to my room to finish readying myself, I heard a voice call to me from the bottom of the staircase. Link's voice.

I quickly whipped around to find my hero, my protector, my love- mind you all one in the same person- grinning up at me. I hurried downstairs to meet up with him. He gave me a courtly bow before I extended my arms to him, longing to hold him close to my body. At that point, I cared not what anyone said. I would find a way to be with Link, no matter the cost.

* * *

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to chapter two! As you've probably noticed, I've decided to make the characters speak more modern-day language, to make the story easier to write and read. Thank you to all my reviewers from chapter one- linky-gurl; Sakurelle; Tony the Tall; Gir Crazy, and Spiritual Stone. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

"Are you okay, Zel?" Link questioned, calling me by my nickname (which, by the way, only he was ever allowed to use on me) and looking me in the eyes.

"I'm...uh...fine. I'm perfect," I stammered, as I got lost in a cerulean sea. "I'm just glad you're here, is all." I contemplated telling him my good news, but matters of the heart always made me trip over my tongue, even when they had absolutely nothing to do with my love for him. Sometimes just talking to him at all turned me into a jelly-legged, bumbling fool.

"Okay, whatever you say," he muttered, still looking at me in disbelief.

I blushed as I realized that I was still clinging to him, dropping my arms at last.

"So how are you feeling about later?" he asked.

"Why, what's going on later?"

"The suitors," he reminded me, in a tone remniscient of a parent reminding a child of chores.

"Of, of course, the suitors." _Good one, Zelda. You might as well crawl under a rock right now, and never come back_ _out._

"Well, I'm sure you'll impress them," he said with a playful smile, observing my formal appearance.

_Is he flirting with me? Oh, who am I kidding._ "Uh, yeah, but I'm not to sure if I want to," I answered. _What kind of dumb answer is that? He compliments you, and you can't even thank him, like a normal person!_

Link smiled ruefully at that, prompting me to think of a response.

"But thanks anyway," I added. "Even if I don't find someone to my liking, I figure the least I could do is look my best."

"Yes. I wish I could say the same about myself. I mean, about looking my best," he said, looking down at his tunic, breeches, and boots. "I always wear the same old thing. No wonder people complain about how boring I look."

"Hey, it's okay," I insisted. "When they start saving the kingdom from certain doom, they can create a dress code. For now, just work with what you have. At least you bathe and wash your clothes."

"Well, what can I say, just because I have to sleep in dirt sometimes and battle nasty enemies doesn't mean I have to look like it," he chuckled. Gosh, how I love that laugh.

"Princess!" Impa shouted from the top of the stairs. "You must get ready."

"I thought I was ready," I whispered to Link. "How much more torture will they put me through?"

"I don't think I want to know," he whispered back. "Besides, I think you look beautiful just the way you are right now. If the suitors want you, they'll have to accept you for what you are, not what tradition dictates you're supposed to be."

I started blushing again as Impa once again shouted for me. "Uh, yeah, thanks. Well, gotta go," I answered, hurrying up the staircase.

* * *

I could feel all eyes on me as I made my way down the stairs. All ten suitors were staring at me, wide-eyed and opened mouth, but I paid them no mind. All I cared about was Link. I saw him as I neared the bottom of the steps, smiling warmly at me. Oh, how I love him! 

When I got to the center of the room, the suitors immediately swamped me, all asking if they could get me something to eat or drink, or if I wanted to dance. I feigned interest as I danced with all of them, keeping my eyes on Link. I couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy as he moved around the ballroom with many maidens, each one begging him for a kiss on the cheek, and perhaps a bit more.

I could feel my face burning with anger. "Princess, are you okay?"

I stopped zoning out and looked at the suitor with whom I was dancing at the moment, Prince Erick, to see that he was frowning at me.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Sorry, I was just a little distracted."

"It's okay," his face changed into a smile. "Mind if I ask why?"

"Yes, I do, actually."

"Oh," he frowned again.

As we continued to dance, I snuck glances at Link and his many dance partners, my face still red. Enough of this already! I began to lead Erick towards Link and his current partner, causing him to bash into the latter.

"Hey, what's your problem?" the maiden screeched.

"Excuse me, but don't you have enough respect to address a prince properly?" Erick screeched back.

"Oh, you're a prince? Forgive me, Your Higness." She let go of Link, turning her face to him. "Forget you. You're just a soldier." With that, she grabbed Erick- who had since let go of me- and stalked off with him.

"Umm... okay..." Link muttered in surprise. "Would you like to dance, Zel?" he asked, recovering and bowing to me.

"It would be my honor."

As he twirled me around, I caught a glance of my father's face. He did not looked pleased.

"Uh-oh. Angry father at ten o'clock," I whispered to Link. But before he could react, my father was at our side.

"Zelda, what is the meaning of this? You know you are to dance with the suitors! Link is a fine young man, but you are here to find a husband, not putter around with your protector."

"But, Father, you see-" I tried to explain.

"'But, Father,' nothing!" he nearly shouted, causing tears to form in my eyes.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I found Her Highness very upset to see that her dance partner had abandoned her. I did not wish to see her become embarrassed by standing there alone, so I asked her to dance with me," Link said in my defense.

My father calmed down, but still looked cross. "Very well then. You two may finish out this song, but after that, Zelda, I order you to spend time with the suitors. That was part of our deal, remember?"

"What deal?" I said with a gulp. I didn't want Link to know of my plans to go into town and give love advice.

"Oh, nevermind," my father grumbled. "Just go find another dance partner when this song is over."

"Yes, Father," I answered, looking down at the floor. Once he was gone, I smiled at Link. "Thank you for defending me."

"It is my job, Zel. You know, your father asked you to dance with one of the suitors after this song. But if we never hear the song end, does that mean that you don't have to dance with someone else?"

"I suppose so," I whispered, my grin ever-widening as I noticed the gleam in his eyes, the one that always made me go weak in the knees.

We continued smiling at each other as he quietly led me to the other end of the room, sneaking away when we realized my father had become distracted.

* * *

**Please review! A huge thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third installment! I really don't know what to say, except that I am enjoying writing this story, and that I again want to thank all my reviewers since my last update- sasukeuchiha180; Lina; Lachlan; Spiritual Stone; Sakurelle; ygfi; Danza's Mystic Shadow; and Tenchi (for two reviews).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

* * *

Link and I chuckled as we danced our way out of the ballroom, stopping to walk out into the courtyard. As I looked up at the glittering stars, I suddenly noticed that he was still holding my hand. I looked back at him, and he smiled, causing me to blush, as usual.

"It's a beautiful evening," he observed, as we sat near a fountain.

"Yes, it's perfect for this," I answered, playfully splashing some cold water in his face with my gloved hand.

"Hey, that's not fair!" he whined, sticking his hand into the water.

"You wouldn't dare splash a princess!" I squealed.

"No, but I would splash a friend who wet me first!" he proclaimed. As his hand swept through the water, I jumped up in a hurry, only to discover that he had been faking me out.

"Now that wasn't fair!"

"Hey, all is fair in love and waterfights," he insisted, grinning. Whoa- did he just say love?

As I looked at Link, stunned, it became clear to me that he didn't realize his slip-up, as he made a crack about me "standing there and catching flies." I finally closed my gaping mouth as he patted a spot next to him, where I'd sat just a moment before.

I looked at him warily. "Come on, I won't bite," he teased.

"It's not that. I'm afraid of getting wet."

"Well, if you can't trust me, your protector, who can you trust?"

"True enough," I admitted, sitting down.

Link and I began to talk about random things, but our conversation only lasted a couple minutes before...

"ZELDA!" my father bellowed. I looked up to see him standing under one of the archways, arms folded across his chest, his face bright red with fury. Impa was next to him, a stern look on her face.

"Uh-oh," I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

"Zelda, whatever were you thinking? Wait, I know the answer to that. You weren't thinking!" 

"But, Father-"

"Listen to me, young lady. You know that it is your duty to court the suitors until you find a suitable husband. And what happens? I catch you out here alone with... with a peasant!"

"Father, he is my protector! You appointed him yourself, remember?"

"But not to romance you!"

"Link was not romancing me at all! We simply tired of dancing and decided to go outside and talk."

"Whatever for? You have plenty of people around the castle to talk to, much less the fine young men that have come all the way here just to seek your hand in marriage!"

"You just don't understand, do you?" I screeched, stamping my foot. "Link is the man in charge of protecting me from harm at all costs. Isn't it only fair to expect that we'd actually have to talk privately at some point?"

"Oh, so now you want privacy?" Oh, I hate how my father has such a talent for twisting things around!

"Please, Father, let me explain. With all the suitors around, I needed a breath of fresh air. It just so happens that Link and I were dancing together, for the reason he explained to you."

"So what's your point?"

"Well, Link and I stepped out momentarily, and I decided it would be a perfect time to fill him in on all that has happened since the suitors arrived. I believe that, as my protector, he needs to be kept up-to-date, should one of them turn out to be someone other than we were led to believe, or should any other sort of danger present itself." Okay, so part of that was true- I did want Link to know of the goings-on with my many romancers. But we'd become preoccupied with discussing other matters.

My father threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, fine. But no more of this, Zelda. Part of our agreement about you giving love advice to our subjects is that you wait until the suitors leave before you begin. However, due to your recent behavior, I am putting another condition on it. If you do not choose a husband by sundown on the last day of the festival, then the agreement is off."

"But that only gives me five days!"

"Then I guess you'd best start getting to know the suitors tomorrow. Good night."

Before I could protest, my father shut the door.

* * *

As I sat on my bed, crying, I heard a knock at my window. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked through the little slit between the drapes that weren't quite closed all the way, and saw a hint of a familiar green tunic. 

I went to the window and opened it, and Link slipped inside.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, still sobbing a little.

"I came to check on you, Zel. I mean, since your father got mad at us and all." Evidently he noticed at the moment that I'd been crying, because he somehow produced a handkerchief and gave it to me.

"Thanks, Link," I answered, referring to both the piece of cloth and his concern for me. "But don't you think it's too risky, you being up here after my father got the wrong idea about us?"

Link flashed me a toothy grin. "Don't worry," he insisted. "If anyone catches me, I'll simply explain that I was patrolling around and thought I heard you calling for me, so I came to see if you were in need of my assistance."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Handsome and intelligent, just like I've always wanted!

"Well, anyway, now that I see you will be okay, I guess I'd better get some sleep."

"No, Link, really, you don't have to leave yet. I mean, unless you want to, of course."

"I don't. I mean, not yet, anyway. I really enjoyed just talking with you earlier, and I was hoping we could talk some more. If that's alright with you, of course."

"Perfectly fine with me," I smiled. Somehow, the more time I spent with him, the more I came to relax. It used to be that the more I was around him, the more I'd make an embarrassment of myself.

I sprawled out on the bed, which was not an easy task considering the fact that I was still wearing the dress from earlier. Link sat in a nearby chair, looking at me thoughtfully.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, surprising myself.

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay," I shrugged.

"Okay, there is something, and it is very important, so please, listen carefully, Zel."

I drew a deep breath as Link reached out to me, taking my hands. "You see, Zel, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now. I-"

"Princess, what is going on in here?" Impa questioned from the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Nothing, Impa, nothing at all. Link just came to check on me because he thought he heard me calling for help. Please, don't tell my father."

Impa simply shook her head. "I'll let it slide, but this is the last time. From now on, if Link is caught in here with you, even with the most innocent of intentions, you will have to face your father's consequences."

I sighed as she closed the door. "Link, you had best return to your quarters," I said, taking my hands from his. "Good night."

"Good night, Zel," Link answered, bowing courteously as he took his leave. I went to the window just in time to see him make his way down the wall, then jump to the ground.

"I love you," I whispered into the wind.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Welcome to chapter four! I am very happy to have an update. In case you didn't read the note I left in my profile, I had a cyst removed from my hand last Monday. I had my whole hand wrapped tightly up to my elbow and was unable to write (since I'm a lefty). I also could not type with both hands, so I was basically unable to work on my stories again until yesterday. So I apologize for the delay, but enough talk! On with the story!**

**Thanks of course to my reviewers- Sakurelle; Futuristic-dudette; Spiritual Stone; sasukeuchiha180; anime/videogame freak; Danza's Mystic Shadow; ygfi; and Infernal Flame Zero. And don't forget my disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

* * *

I awoke at dawn, again to the sound of those darn cuccos disturbing my dreams about Link. Disappointed as I was, I couldn't help but smile as I thought back on my reverie. In it, Link stole me away to the courtyard to confess his love for me, then gave me a kiss. Next thing I know, I tell him I love him, and we sneak up to my room...

Oh, if my father knew I was having these kind of dreams about Link, he would surely banish him! My father must never find out that I have already consummated a relationship with a man in my dreams! Only Link and myself will ever know of this. That is, of course, if we marry.

Oh, who am I kidding? I know my place in the world, and it is not with Link. It is with one of those idiot suitors!

I dragged myself out of bed and went to the wardrobe to get my riding clothes. I would be going horseback riding with several of the suitors later that morning, something I was dreading very much. Don't get me wrong, I love riding; I've been taking lessons since I was three. But it's being with those miserable young men that bothers me.

I pulled on my clothes and snuck down to the basement before Impa came to fetch me for breakfast. I entered the Shrine of the Goddesses and knelt before the Triforce statue, praying for the strength to get through the day without losing all my patience, and to find the courage to tell Link how I really feel.

After making my requests, I gave my thanks, standing up and placing flowers at the base of each of the statues of the goddesses- Din, Farore, and Nayru- in turn. As I turned to leave, a mist swirled with red, blue, and green began to whirl around me.

"Princess..." female voices whispered from the mist.

I felt my eyes begin to close as the rhythmic voices rang in my ears and filled my mind.

* * *

"Your Grace," Impa whispered, nudging me awake. I opened my eyes and realized that I was sprawled out on my back on the shrine floor. 

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"I went upstairs to call you to breakfast, and upon not finding you, figured that you were down here. I discovered you sleeping here. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," I insisted. "I just came in here to pray, and the next thing I knew, you were shaking me."

Impa looked over me quickly. Determining I was indeed okay, she led me to the dining room. When we entered, the suitors immediately stood. Forming a line, they took turns bowing before me and kissing my hand. I feigned a happy smile, longing to be with only one person at that moment, preferably acting out my dream from the night before.

I mentally slapped myself for that last thought. If I intended to get through the awful day that I knew lie ahead, I had to concentrate on the situation at hand. I could sneak out and find Link later. For now, I had to sit through breakfast with a crowd of people all focused on their roles in getting me married off to some stuck-up jerk for political purposes.

I took my seat next to my father. "Where were you?" he whispered.

"Forgive me, Father, but I had some awful dreams last night, and Impa had a bit of trouble getting me up this morning."

"Well, that's what you get for shirking your duties to sit outside and socialize with your protector," he hissed. "Now eat your breakfast and get moving, like an obedient daughter."

"Yes, Father," I said, scowling when he looked away. When he suddenly turned back and nearly caught me, I shifted my attention to piling my plate high with food. I may be a princess, but I'm going to eat what I want, when I want it, and until I'm satisfied.

"Zelda," my father warned. Oops- maybe not.

* * *

I went to the stables to get my horse, and found Link. He was brushing Epona, a beautiful mare that was a gift to him from the owner of Lon Lon Ranch and his daughter. I tried to enter quietly when I spotted him, but my presence was given away by Epona, who grunted. She hated being disturbed when Link was paying so much attention to her. 

"It's okay, girl, it's just me," I cooed. Link turned around and smiled warmly at me, setting the brush down, which caused Epona to neigh grouchily.

"Don't pay attention to her. You know she gets jealous of the other females in my life," Link teased, reaching up to pat her head. She happily nuzzled her wet nose against his face, causing him to chuckle. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Fair Princess?"

"The suitors. I came to get Teagan to go out riding with them," I explained, referring to my stallion. I had named him after one of my father's former advisors that had huge teeth that reminded me of a horse's.

"Oh, am I in your way?"

"Not at all."

Link stopped what he was doing anyway and went to the stable wall to pull off a saddle. He went to Teagan's stall to prepare him for me. "You really don't have to do that, you know," I protested.

"But I want to," he insisted. Suddenly his face lit up. "Or, better yet, how about you take Epona? Then if any of those suitors creeps you out, you can take off quickly. I'll even give you the ocarina for the day so that you can summon her anytime you need to."

"Are you sure, Link?"

"Of course, Zel. I have too many things to do today, so I won't have much time to take Epona out for some exercise. And I think Teagan still needs some rest from that competition a few days ago. Besides, I've trained Epona to be protective of you, like she is of me."

"I don't know, Link. I don't think I should leave you without Epona for the day. Besides, wouldn't you rather come along?"

"Nonsense, Zel. Your father already came to me this morning and informed me personally that I would not need to be with you to protect you today, for you would be with the suitors, and some guards will be traveling with all of you. Besides, I'd only get in the way."

"Don't be silly, Link. You'd never be in the way," I answered.

Link blushed a little. "I just think you need a little privacy with the suitors. You are supposed to marry one of them, after all."

_Yeah, but that doesn't mean I will, _I thought. "Then when I choose one I will have the whole rest of my life to spend private time with him. But I'd rather have you with me, Link. One can never be too safe. You've said so yourself before. Besides, you're more than my protector, Link- you're my best friend."

Link's face reddened a little more, as he flashed me a grin, causing me to turn a bit crimson as well. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. I'll trail behind the group and watch from the trees, should anything happen. And if anyone sees me or ask questions, I'll just say that your father changed his mind, but he wanted me to stay back and keep watch, so as not to disrupt your activities unnecessarily."

Link is so brilliant! "Sounds perfect. Thanks so much."

"Anything for you, Zel," he insisted, saddling Epona. Once she was ready, he helped me onto her, holding me up as I swung my leg over and secured my foot in the stirrup. He smiled up at me and handed me the reins, kissing the back of my hand like the gentleman that he truly is. "Good luck, and remember that I'll be there to protect you."

"Thanks," I whispered, swooning. _I'm never washing this hand again,_ I thought, imagining the feel of his soft lips on mine.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Welcome to chapter five! I've gotten some requests to make the chapters slightly longer, so I will try to add a few paragraphs. I try to keep my chapters around the same length (page wise) to make it more consistent. I will also be updating more frequently. Perhaps not everyday, but at least every few days, or so I hope. Now that I'm able to type again (albeit my finger is still wrapped), I'll be churning out updates for a lot of my stories.**

**At any rate, thank you to my reviewers since my last update- Dragonkid1191; sasukeuchiha180; readergirl-290; Lachlan; Sakurelle; Sheik's twin; lagenerala; Ygfi; and Futuristic-dudette.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

The servants spread out a huge blanket and began to lay out the food. _Well, at least we managed to get here without too many pressing questions from those idiots_, I mused, looking at the suitors. Once our midday meal was ready, everyone focused on getting their food. I craned my neck to try and see Link while they were distracted. I saw a flash of green in a nearby tree...

"Fair Princess, might I ask what it is that captures the glance of your so lovely eyes?" Prince Alden asked.

_I do mind if you ask, kiss-up!_ I shouted in my head. Thinking quickly, I focused back on the people around me. "Oh, I simply thought I saw a beautiful bird singing in a tree," I lied. _Thankfully they'll never know that it's really the love of my life watching over me._

Now that my father wasn't around- he actually had too many things to do back at the castle- I really could eat as much as I wanted. And I did, and took joy in watching the suitors as they observed my appetite.

"I hope that your appetite for life is more easily satiated," Alden commented.

"Well, they say that variety is the spice of life," I answered through gritted teeth as I continued to pile my plate high with at least one of nearly everything.

I could swear I heard Link snickering from the treetops as I ate, clearly much unlike the dainty, refined princess that the suitors were expecting. Sure, I could be those things- when I wanted to be. But right now it was much more fun to show them my true colors.

As our luncheon continued, the young men continued to ask me questions, many of them quite nosy and detailed, as it were. It seems my father had already informed them of what he believed every eligible bachelor coming to court me should know- my temperament, my education level, my interests, and some family history. But the worst was yet to come, holding itself off until the end of the meal.

"Princess, your father, leader of this lovely kingdom, tells me that you have quite the healthy form, as even your riding clothes would indicate. Once we marry, how do you intend to maintain such a figure? I certainly hope you will exhibit some self-control when it comes time to eat," Prince Erick said snootily.

Luckily he was seated next to me. It made it that much easier to slap him.

* * *

As Epona strode casually ahead of the rest of the party, I looked back with a muffled laugh at the large red welt on Erick's cheek that was my doing. I couldn't help but beam with pride, as it was the finest job I'd done in some time. 

The slap had pretty much discouraged any other invasive questions that the suitors may have had. However, that wasn't to say that they had kept quiet. As they continued to yell to me to slow down, I patted Epona's head gently. She stopped for a moment to look back, her eyes shifting up at me. I had to giggle; it was if her expression matched mine, as I had already rolled my eyes too many times to count that day.

The suitors seemed to think we were stopping for them. Boy, would I teach them a lesson!

Epona broke into a light trot, gradually increasing her pace. Then, almost out of nowhere, she went into a full gallop, tramping grass and weeds and kicking up dust. I looked behind and was delighted to see that my luncheon "companions" had indeed fallen behind significantly. Just as I wanted.

The journey to the picnic spot that had taken half an hour earlier took only ten minutes on the way back due to Epona's speed. Teagan was quick, but no wonder Link let me borrow Epona. Hopefully my father wouldn't ask questions later, but even if he did, I would just tell him what Link told me- Teagan was too tired. It wasn't exactly a lie.

I led Epona to the stables and into her stall next to Teagan, giving both of them several carrots. Teagan whinnied happily at Epona's company and nuzzled his snout against her. Gosh, even my horse was in love with Link's. If this isn't destiny, I don't know what is. And once my father realizes it, even he wouldn't be stupid enough to argue with it. I hope.

I hurried to the castle before the others could catch up. I could hear their horses nearing, so I snaked through the secret passages up to my room. I made it safely; all I had left to do now was to come up with some good excuses to convince my father that my antics were for good reason.

I had a few minutes to think before my father came storming into my room, Impa at his heels, trying to calm him.

"Zelda, what is the meaning of all this?" he shouted, his face red with rage.

"Whatever do you speak of, Father?" I asked with a straight face. I may have been cowering inside, but I learned long ago how to disguise it.

"The servants tell me that on the return trip, you took off with Link's horse, abandoning them and the suitors. You tell me right now, young lady, why would you do such a thing? And what were you doing with Epona in the first place?"

"Teagan was too tired from the other day, so Link insisted I borrow her."

"Fine, but that still doesn't explain why you left in such a hurry."

"Well, Father, I had this overwhelming sense of an evil presence, and I guess I panicked. When I got back here, I quickly realized that I was just being paranoid, so I came to my room to change and catch my breath. I was just about to dress for the evening meal, when you entered." _Good one, Zelda_, I mused. After all, I do possess the power to sense evil. I just conveniently left out the fact that I didn't sense it today, at least not in the way that would send me into panic mode.

My father sighed. "Forgive me then, Zelda, for being so rude. But please, if you must hurry off again, at least inform the persons with you first." He turned around to leave, but stopped, as if having a sudden recollection. He spoke again without looking back at me. "Later we'll discuss your punishment for slapping Prince Erick."

"Yes, Father," I said obediently. Once the door closed, however, I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Princess, whatever is so funny?" Impa spoke up. Uh-oh. I had neglected to notice that she'd stayed behind to help me dress for dinner.

"I'm... sorry... Impa," I mumbled through my subsiding laughter.

"Sorry for what? Slapping Prince Erick, or lying to your father? Or both? Although I'm inclined to believe that you are sorry for neither. You're just sorry that I caught you."

My face fell. "Okay, Impa, truth be told, you're right. I'm not sorry for either."

Impa shook her head in disapproval, increasing my embarrassment. "Princess, what has gotten into you? Your father told you that you must pick a suitor."

"You don't understand, Impa. The suitors just aren't right for me."

"Because of Link, right?"

"No. Well, yes. That's part of it. But you should've been there earlier, Impa. You want to know the real reason I slapped Erick? Because he commented about not understanding how I could keep my form with my eating habits. Where does he get off saying such things?"

Impa sighed. "You're right, Princess. That is not his place. But you know how King Harkinian feels about you choosing a husband. Specifically one of noble birth. But before you get any more distraught, let me tell you that I have learned of your agreement with him. And if you promise to indulge your father a little more by being nicer to the suitors, I will aid you in your disguise sooner."

I smiled at her. "Thank you so much, Impa. I promise to be polite to them, provided that they don't overstep their boundaries. And even if they do, I won't be so quick to assault them."

Impa smiled back. "I'm glad to hear that. Now let's get you dressed for dinner; you have a certain young man to impress."

I looked at her quizzically, causing her smile to broaden. "Yes, Princess, I mean Link."

"Good," I said with satisfaction, truly happy for the first time since seeing my love earlier.

* * *

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings from chapter six! Thank you to all my reviewers since my last update- TheGoddessKnight; adrian-air-fire; Omega87; Ygfi; Futuristic-dudette; sasukeuchiha180; anime/videogamefreak; Sheik's twin; Sakurelle; and Infernal Flame Zero (for two reviews).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

----------

I went down to dinner and greeted the suitors with genuine warmth, and they bowed to me as I took my seat. My smile faded as I realized that Link was seated in a far corner of the room, instead of next to me. I greeted him quickly as the servants gave me a plateful of food. Not as much as I'd have liked, but I wasn't about to complain.

The suitors, clearly still wary of me, spoke primarily with my father as we dined. However, I continued to act refined, causing my father to beam with pride. "I am so glad you came around, dearest," he whispered as the servants cleared the table to serve dessert. "Do you think you will be ready to choose a husband from amongst these fine young gentlemen by the end of this week?"

"Yes, father," I lied, smiling all the while as the suitors looked at me strangely. After dessert, I excused myself from the table and retired to my room early. As I walked up the stairs, Link caught up to me.

"You feeling okay, Zel?" he questioned.

"Just fine. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess because at dinner you were actually acting like a princess."

"Well I am one, in case you forgot," I grinned.

"I know that. I just mean... I was expecting you to be rude to the suitors again. After how they treated you at lunch, I'm just surprised is all."

"Well, Link, let's just say that Impa convinced me to show respect, regardless of personal feelings."

"Oh, I see," Link nodded. "Okay, well, I'll leave you alone now. I just wanted to check on you, is all."

"Well, I appreciate it. Good night, Link."

"Good night, Zel."

As Link started down the staircase, I suddenly remembered something. "Wait, Link! There was something you wished to tell me the other day, you know, when Impa saw us together."

"Oh, that. Well, do you mind if we find somewhere a bit more private to talk? It's kind of-"

"Pardon me, Princess, will you be in need of another blanket tonight? It is supposed to be a bit chilly," one of the servants interrupted him.

"No, no, I'm quite alright," I answered, trying to hide my annoyance. If I'd had it my way, I would have Link to keep me warm. Oh, great, there I went again! Surely he would be in my dreams that night.

As the servant went off to prepare the beds in the suitors' rooms, Link started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, Zel, but now just isn't a good time. I don't want anyone else to see us and start spreading gossip."

"But you're my protector. People expect to see you with me."

"Perhaps, but not climbing the stairs to your room together. Good night, Zel."

I opened my mouth to object, but closed it when he kissed the back of my hand, then bowed respectfully before continuing down the steps.

"Good night, Link," was all I could muster.

----------

I awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming into the room, after another night of... vivid dreams about myself and Link. Impa had come in and drawn back the curtains, and stood near the bed smiling on me.

"Ah, Princess, glad you are awake. I bear excellent news."

I shook off the last of my sleepiness and sat up eagerly. "What is it?"

"Well, I spoke with your father last night, after you excused yourself. And he told me that because of your change in behavior, you need not wait for the suitors to leave before you start going into town."

I smiled from ear-to-ear. "Whatever made him change his mind?"

Impa grinned back at me. "Well, let's just say I can be quite persuasive. But besides that, His Highness will be taking the suitors hunting. They will leave soon, and are not expected back until tomorrow evening. And Link will be going with some of the guards, for protection."

I frowned at this. "Won't he be with me in town?"

"Well, Your Grace, we feel that having him in town with you will raise suspicions, as it is such common knowledge that his job is to protect you. We can't very well put you in disguise, only to have him squiring around you. Besides, we both know Link is a fine hunter. He can have fun, and your father may start to realize certain things about him."

Well, she did have a point. I knew I would miss Link like crazy, but perhaps my father would finally figure out why Link would make a perfect husband for me. And I didn't want to be exposed by accident just from having Link around. Plus, the suitors would be gone, at least overnight, anyway.

Even though Link would be gone, the more I thought about the circumstances, the more excited I became. No father or suitors to pester me, and I could finally go into town and help out my subjects firsthand. Yes, they won't know it's me, but at least I will have the satisfaction of seeing how the things I do actually improve their lives.

I got out of bed, and Impa instructed my to stand before her, so I did. She simply snapped her fingers, and a poof of smoke appeared around me. When it disappeared, I discovered that my nightgown had been replaced by a very simple dress. Like many of my dresses, it had long, loose sleeves, a fitted bodice, and a full, ankle-length skirt. But what made it peasant-like was that it was a simple brown, and a heavy cotton. No expensive fabric, or bright colors, or intricate details. Just very plain.

In addition to the simple dress, I also wore a brown cloak with a hood that covered my golden hair, which was now tied up in a bun. My feet were stuffed into black leather boots with thick, clunky soles. As basic as my garb was, it was quite heavy. But as long as I fit in with the townspeople, that's what matters.

"It's perfect," I murmured.

"Wonderful. Keep in mind that although I will teach you how to change into and out of this form, make sure every time that you change completely, especially into the gypsy form. Keep your hair hidden, and do not wear make-up or jewelry. Other than this," Impa instructed me, handing me a small box.

I opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was solid gold, with a small triangular pendant with three gems, a ruby, an emerald, and a sapphire, one at each point.

Impa helped me put it on, explaining the significance of it. "This necklace has been in your family for generations. Legend holds that it is infused with the powers of the goddesses themselves, but it was hidden away for many years. It was rediscovered just this morning, as if you were destined to receive it. Keep the pendant hidden under your garments at all times, and should anyone ask questions, tell them it is from Termina. There's a place there that has made thousands of imitations, and they look so similar that even jewelers have been fooled into thinking them the real thing."

When she mentioned the goddesses, I recalled the events of the prior morning, when I fell asleep in the shrine. It was as if they themselves had answered my prayers by revealing the necklace to protect me. _Thank you_, I whispered mentally, looking up.

Impa snapped her fingers again, causing me to revert back to my sleeping clothes, but with the necklace still on. She started to help me dress for a "special breakfast," when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Link. I just came to talk to you about something before breakfast."

I started for the door, but Impa held me back. "Princess, you are in your undergarments!" she reminded me sharply.

Oops. I couldn't very well let Link see me this way. As tempting as it was...

----------

**Please review! Thanks a ton!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings from chapter seven! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you to my reviewers since my last update- adrian-air-fire; The Al Bhed Princess; Infernal Flame Zero; N; sasukeuchiha180; lilykat14; Sheik's twin; Omega87; Belle89; and Ericketiting (for six reviews). :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _series, in whole or in part.**

----------

"Good-bye, Father. Have a wonderful trip," I said, kissing my father's cheek.

"Thank you, dearest. I will see you when we return tomorrow evening, okay?"

"Yes, Father."

I waved good-bye to the suitors as I saw Link in my peripheral vision getting onto Epona. I can't believe he nearly saw me half-dressed this morning. Too bad Impa was there... Wait a second! I can't keep thinking this!

As the horses turned onto the road, Link allowed Epona to fall behind slightly, so he could say a more personal good-bye to me.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said as cheerfully as possible. I was sad that he was leaving, but at least those stupid suitors would be gone, too. "Try not to kill any of those idiots before you get back."

"Oh, so you don't want any 'accidents'?" he said with a chuckle.

"No... I don't want to get in trouble with my father if one of them gets hurt or something, because somehow it'll all come back to haunt me. Besides, it'll be much more fun for them to come back safely, so I can get rid of them myself with my mischief," I giggled.

"That's my Zel," Link smiled. "Stay out of trouble while I'm gone, alright?"

"Okay, Dad," I teased.

"Ha ha. Just make sure the guards keep a good watch. When we get back, I'm sure we'll all want to be greeted by your beautiful, cheerful face, instead of a scared one." With that, he leaned over slightly, holding the saddle horn to help balance himself. He took my hand and went to kiss it, like the true gentleman that he is.

"Ahem," Impa interrupted, tapping her foot.

_Darn it, can't a girl and a guy get some privacy around here!_ I mused. "Uh, so, have fun, okay?" I stammered as Link let go of my hand. "Bye, Link. You be careful out there."

"Aren't I always?" he grinned, urging Epona into a gallop.

I watched as Link waved good-bye- and my father looked back with an incensed look on his face. Oh, great. Good thing he'd have the next two days to cool down.

----------

"There, finished at last," I proclaimed as I watched the guard hammer the last of the stakes into the ground. He and another guard had spent the last hour trying to pitch the tent, refusing to allow my help. Now that it was ready, I could finally start.

Impa helped me finish setting up, before she and the guards hid in an area sectioned off by a curtain, in case any trouble should arise. I eagerly sat at the small table, consisting of a large crate flipped upside-down. Within five minutes, my first customer arrived, a young man who looked to be about my age.

"Good morning, young man. Come, sit with me," I said with a fake accent, drawing out the last word slowly. He sat on the opposite side of the crate. "And why is it that you visit Madame Hexe?"

"I want to know if a maiden in town has an interest in me."

"And what is your name?"

"Conrad."

"And what is her name?"

"Gretchen."

I rubbed my crystal ball and squinted at it, pretending to have a vision. "Ah, yes, I see. I have channeled mystical powers, and I must advise you to simply ask Gretchen. It is hard to know what is in her heart. You must approach her."

"But how?"

"Perhaps through a common interest. What is it that she likes to do?"

"Well, you see, I work with a blacksmith, and she often accompanies her father when he delivers our materials. She is actually quite skilled in sword fighting, or so he says."

"Then I suggest inviting her to the sword fighting tournament held on the castle grounds at the end of this week. I saw many signs for it when I reached town."

"But how do I ask her?"

I cackled. "Oh, my, Conrad. You must figure that out for yourself, young man. Even I cannot tell you how to do that. But trust me, the right words will come to you. Just listen to your heart."

"Thank you, Madame Hexe," he said, standing up and shaking my hand.

"Anytime, young man. Best of luck."

"Thanks again." He headed for the tent opening, stopping to drop a blue rupee into the basket for his payment before leaving.

I smiled happily, hoping all my customers would be so friendly. I stared out at the people passing by the tent, wondering who would come in next. I ended up with ten customers total, not bad for a mere three hours of work. As I was packing up for the day, one last customer entered, one of my dearest friends.

"Malon!" I almost gasped, before catching myself. This was definitely not a good time to give away my identity.

"Please, be seated," I prompted her. "And what is your name, dear?"

"Malon."

"And how might I help you, Malon?"

"Well, there is a young man that frequents the ranch where my father and I live, because he loves Lon Lon Milk. I tell him I can deliver it to him at the castle, but he insists on coming to our ranch in person," she explained.

"Ah, yes, tell me more about him," I said, wondering who it could be.

"Well, he is just amazing. He is tall and thin, but very strong. He is about my age, but he has done and seen so much already. He has this thick, golden hair, and cerulean eyes. And he always seems to wear the same outfit, as if it is a uniform. I've asked him before if it is, but he says he cannot discuss his job. Oh, and I hear he is wonderful with the sword."

I swallowed hard. It sounded just like Link. But Link liked me, right?

"Well, what is it you wish to know?"

"I want to know how to get his attention. I mean, I have no problem speaking to him as a friend, but when I try to flirt with him, all I do is blush and feel like an idiot."

_Good, he's not yours anyway,_ I thought. "Well, dear, maybe you should find out what he likes to do, and try to do it with him," I suggested, knowing Malon was quite prissy for someone that had to care for animals. She was my opposite- people expected me to be the prissy one, being a princess and all, but Malon hated getting dirty, and also scared easily.

But she had something I didn't have. Okay, well, a couple things. For one, beautiful red hair. And for another, cleavage. Sure, I was developed, but she made me look small. Not that she was huge, but she "filled out" younger than me, and I just never quite caught up to her.

Malon sighed longingly. "I don't know. I mean, he doesn't seem to mind going around town in dirty clothes, or chasing down strange creatures, but I... let's just say I'm more of a homebody."

"But if you like him, you must try to do things a little outside of your comfort zone."

"I've always been told to be myself."

"Trust me, young one. If you want his attention, you must be willing to change for him." _Wow, you've really outdone yourself, Zelda. Even you wouldn't be stupid enough to take your own advice in this case._

"Well, you're the expert, I suppose," she said. "Thank you, Madame Hexe." She, too, paid me upon leaving.

"You're welcome," I answered with a smile. "Best of luck, dear."

As she left, I felt happy, but that quickly turned into worry. What if Link liked her back? As Impa and the guards help me finish closing up for the day, I was lost in thought, trying to determine ways to convince Link that she wasn't for him, without letting on what happened.

----------

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter eight! I have quite a few ideas for later in the story that I hope to get to soon. Thank you to my reviewers since I added chapter seven- Kurumi-chan; adrian-air-fire; Omega87; Spiritual Stone; sasukeuchiha180; Futuristic-dudette; Ericketiting; The Al Bhed Princess; Infernal Flame Zero; Sheik's twin; TheGoddessKnight; Sakurelle; Kariah; Belle89; Gir Crazy; Silvara; and lilykat14.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

----------

"How dare she?" I cried, pacing back-and-forth. I was back at the castle, in my bedroom.

"Princess, please settle down," Impa said. "You do not know for sure that Malon was talking about Link. And even if she was, who is to say that Link reciprocates those feelings?"

I sighed and flopped onto the bed. Impa was right, as usual. Still, it bothered me to know that one of my best friends could have her eyes on my man.

Wait- Link isn't my man. All this time that I've been moving about angrily, I've been behaving as if Link and I are a couple. But we are not, and probably will never be.

As this realization again hit me, tears welled up in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

"Princess, please do not cry. I know you worry about losing Link, but remember that it is your royal duty to marry someone of noble birth."

I only cried harder. _Thanks for the reminder_, I thought, depressed.

Impa sighed, sitting next to me on the bed and handing me a handkerchief. I wiped my eyes and tried to relax, and finally stopped crying.

"I just love him so much, Impa. I know of my royal duties, but I'm determined to find away to get around them. Surely there must be a loophole."

Impa actually smiled at this, puzzling me. "What is it?" I asked.

"I think I know just the thing that will permit you your happiness. All we need to do is convince your father that Link is right for you."

I actually laughed at this. "Please tell me you aren't serious."

"I am, Princess."

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?"

"I'll find a way. Although I sense that Link is already proving his worth right now."

"But how can we convince my father without even knowing if Link likes me?"

"Trust me, he does," Impa insisted, walking to the door.

I started to ask her how she knew, but she had already left the room.

_I opened my eyes to find Link bent over me, bathed in moonlight. His cerulean eyes were twinkling from beneath the strands of golden hair that had fallen into his face. He brushed them back as he leaned further over me, stopping a few inches from my face._

_"Good evening, darling," he said in a tone I'd never heard from him before. It was even deeper than his normal voice, and quite... seductive._

_"Hello, Link," I barely whispered, lost in his eyes._

_He grinned at me before closing the distance between us. I could feel him press his lips to mine, surprised, as always, at their softness. After he pulled away from me, he continued to smile and stare into my eyes._

_"You're so beautiful," he whispered. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too," I found myself saying._

_Suddenly, Link walked to the other end of the bed and crawled in next to me, pulling the covers over himself. I rolled onto my right side to face him, and he pulled me closer and kissed me again. He gently parted my lips with his tongue, deepening our kiss._

_A moment later, we pulled apart, and he pleaded me with his eyes and voice. "Please, let me have you, Malon."_

I awoke with the a start. Link had mistook me for... Malon? Oh, I've never been so mad! Okay, almost never...

Enough of this! Whether Link likes Malon or not, I'm not about to let her take him away from me! It's time for something drastic! Something like...

I went to the wardrobe and pulled out one of my closest-fitting dresses. I hung it on the door for later, knowing my father, the suitors, and the guards that attended them, including Link, were expected back just in time for the evening meal.

_Link's going to see a different Zelda tonight_, I resolved as I dressed for breakfast. _I'm going to look more stunning than ever._

_**----------**_

My client looked on eagerly as I rubbed my crystal ball. "Ah, yes, Anju, Kafei will surely ask you to marry him soon," I insisted in my fake accent. "I sense a little danger in the future, but once it passes, both of you shall go on to live very long, happy lives together."

"Thank you, Madame Hexe," the tall brunette said. I'd heard from servants that had gone into town that she keeps cuccos and is quite strange, but she seems nice enough to me, and I sincerely hope that she'll have a happy marriage.

After Anju left, another client entered. I spent some time with him, quickly discovering that he felt the need to give me a lot of details. Just as I finally finished with him, it was time to pack up for the day and return home, to prepare for the feast to welcome home the hunting party.

When Impa came in to help me dress and saw what I'd picked out, her eyes went wide. "Are you sure, Your Grace?"

"Of course."

"Ah, concerned that Malon will steal Link, I see," Impa said with a chuckle. "Well, fear not. It is quite obvious to me that he only has eyes for you, Princess."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I have my ways," was all she would tell me.

I pulled on the dress, and Impa laced up the corset, but not tight enough. "Pull the strings tighter," I insisted.

"But Princess..."

"Tighter."

Impa sighed and did as I said. I drew in a deep breath as she tied the corset, and, letting it out, was surprised to discover that I could still breath comfortably.

"Is that tight enough now?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Can you breathe alright?"

"Yes."

I went to the mirror, and noticed that the dress definitely fit right. It was a deep blue, almost the hue of Link's eyes. The sleeves were short and off-the-shoulder, and the low scoop neck did a wonderful job of showing off my cleavage, pushed up by the tight laces, which also flattered my tiny waist.

Impa untied the strips of fabric from my hair, allowing the curls to tumble down my back. As she did my hair, carefully pinning back the sides, I put on my makeup. When we finished, she stepped back and looked me over.

"You look beautiful, Your Grace," she said, smiling warmly at me. "All eyes will surely be on you tonight, including Link's."

"Just what I'm hoping for. Thank you so much, Impa." I returned her smile, giving her a hug.

"You are welcome, Princess. Now, go on, all are waiting for you."

I put on my shoes before leaving the room. I went to the staircase and noticed that Link, my father, and the suitors were awaiting me at the bottom of the staircase, although none appeared to be looking in my direction. I took a deep breath and carefully made my way down, ignoring my nervousness. When I was about halfway down, my father suddenly looked up and gasped, prompting everyone else to turn around.

I smiled as I continued my descent. Impa was right- all eyes were on me. Especially Link's. Just as I wanted.

----------

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter nine! I really don't know what to say about it, except I hope all of you like it, because it was really fun to write! Thanks to my chapter eight reviewers- Lachlan; Sakurelle; lilykat14; Gir Crazy; Belle89; adrian-air-fire; The Fierce Deity; Ygfi; Omega87; sasukeuchiha180; Infernal Flame Zero; The Mist Alchemist; Sheik's twin; TheGoddessKnight; Ericketiting; The Al Bhed Princess.**

----------

Link's eyes went wide, as did those belonging to the suitors, as he continued to stare up at me. Unfortunately, I hadn't thought about how the others would react to my outfit. However, that mattered not, as clearly I'd already gotten the desired effect from Link.

Surprisingly, my father was actually smiling up at me. "Oh, dearest, you look beautiful!" he proclaimed. "Come, come, let me lead you into the ballroom."

I reached the bottom of the stairs and curtsied before my father and the suitors, who were still staring at me, mouths agape. Link was hidden towards the back, still wide-eyed.

I took my father's arm and went with him into the ballroom, the suitors following us. I turned around quickly and saw Link hanging back, as if he wasn't permitted to enter. I would have to sneak out and fetch him.

Maybe not. Soon after I sat down, Impa entered, ushering him in with her. They sat at a table near the one I shared with the suitors and my father. I could feel Link continue to stare at me throughout the meal.

"Princess, pardon me, but I wish to speak to you in private," Prince Evan suddenly whispered to me.

"Of course," I found myself whispering back. After all, of all the suitors, he had been the most tolerable thus far. Besides, it was my mission to do what I could to show Link what he's been missing out on by liking Malon. Assuming he does.

We excused ourselves from the table, and I could feel several pairs of eyes lock on us-including Link's- as we went to the courtyard.

"Now, what is it you wish to discuss?" I asked.

In response, Prince Evan leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away immediately, but somehow resisted the urge to slap him.

"How dare you!" I proclaimed. And to think, I'd gotten the impression that he wasn't so bad!

"Princess, please forgive me. I do not know what came over me. You just look so lovely, and I-"

"You what?" I cut him off. "Did you think that I was going to surrender myself to you? Honestly, what did you expect?" Not waiting for an answer, this time I didn't resist the urge to slap him.

My eyes widened in horror as he caught my wrist. "You wouldn't dare," he hissed, his viselike grip making my eyes tear.

"Let go of her!" I heard a voice shout.

We both whirled around to find Link standing but ten feet away, his left hand on the hilt of his sword as if prepared for a fight to the death.

Prince Evan let go of my wrist with a huff, leaving it tingling with pain. I hurried to Link and cowered behind him. Peering out at Prince Evan, I watched in horror as he morphed before my very eyes, into a tall, skeleton-like creature- a stalfos.

Link unsheathed his sword and lunged at it. It blocked the blow with its shield, and Link blocked its stab in return. Acting quickly, he suddenly jumped up and did a downward stab. The stalfos, mortally wounded, crumbled into a pile of bones.

Link watched for a moment to make sure it didn't reform before sheathing his sword and turning to me. "Are you alright, Princess?" he murmured breathlessly, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Fine," I managed.

"What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Well, I-"

"Oh, dearest, I'm so glad you're alright!" my father interrupted, hurrying over and hugging me. "I heard the noise and arrived in the archway just in time to see Link destroy that terrible creature. I would have come out sooner, but Impa insisted I stay behind until we were sure it was really dead. Where is Prince Evan?"

"He had a change of heart and went home," I lied.

"Well, in that case, Link, I insist that you come sit at the main table with us. You can take Prince Evan's spot. Come now, let us go back inside. The servants just served dessert."

----------

Later that evening, my father called Impa and myself into a conference. Link remained with us, while the rest of the guards went on their nightly patrol.

"Zelda, have you chosen a suitor yet?" my father asked me bluntly.

"Um, I'm working on it."

"Well, seeing as how I went on that hunt with the suitors, I would like to give you some input."

"Okay, Father."

"Your Highness, may I say something?" Impa spoke up.

"Of course."

"Well, since we are on the subject, I wanted to inform you that I found some documents indicating that, should Zelda be unable to choose a husband, for any reason, you must choose for her."

My father raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? Well, I must say I'd be honored to do so. I already have three choices in mind. Or, make that two, rather, due to Prince Evan's sudden departure."

_Oh great, _I thought. _I'm sure Impa intended this as an opportunity to choose Link as my husband, but there are too many ways that this can go wrong._ "Excuse me," I said, suddenly jumping up. "But it is quite late, and I'm a bit tired. Good night, all."

The other three immediately rose, my father and Impa to hug and kiss me good night, and Link to escort me to my room.

"Is everything okay, Zel?" he asked me as we made our way up the staircase. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm just worn out, is all. It's been a rough day."

"Well, I'm sure a good night's sleep will fix that."

"I hope," I sighed, reaching my bedroom door. I started to push it open, but Link stopped me.

"Please, let me check first, to make sure it's safe," he explained, pushing open the door the rest of the way and lighting the lantern hanging near it. He proceeded to check every nook and cranny, including those in an adjacent room, before motioning for me to come in.

"Well, I guess this is good night. Thank you, Link."

"Anything for you, Princess. I'll be patrolling outside your room tonight."

_I wish it was in my room,_ I mused.

"Link!" I heard my father shout up the stairs just as Link left my room and closed the door. "I insist you stay with my daughter tonight. There is a drawing room adjacent to and only accessible from her bedroom. I have already asked Impa to come make up a bed for you in there."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Link answered. I opened the door just in time to see him remove his cap and bow to my father respectfully.

----------

About thirty minutes later, I was finally ready for bed, as was Link. It didn't take long to make up his bed, as he'd insisted on sleeping on the floor, with only some blankets and a pillow. What took so long was readying myself for bed, with Impa's help to get out of the dress.

"No fooling around tonight, Princess," she said to me with a stern look on her face, but a playful tone in her voice.

"Yes, Impa," I answered, trying to look like an obedient daughter.

Although Link had already retired to his "room," I couldn't help but feel excitement at the fact he was so close to me, and could walk in on me at any moment. After Impa and my father left, I closed and locked the door behind them. I removed my robe, hanging it in the wardrobe before walking to the curtain stretching across the doorway to the drawing room, offering the only privacy between the two rooms. "Good night, Link!" I called.

"Good night, Zel," he answered sleepily.

I climbed into bed, a smile on his face. _Somehow this is so wrong, but it feels so right._

----------

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo-hoo, chapter ten! I'm really enjoying writing this story. :) But I do start school again tomorrow, so I'm not sure how much time I'll have for updates from this point. :(**

**Anyway, an important note: I know the summary is a bit misleading, as I seem to have strayed quite a bit from the original storyline. However, I finally got to where I need to be, and you'll see what I mean as you read the chapter. So, here you go, enjoy! Thank you to my reviewers since my update- Linkfizzle; Ygfi; Ericketiting; Omega87; Kariah; ME;); Infernal Flame Zero; adrian-air-fire; KaizenYokoshima; Belle89; Silvara; Futuristic-dudette; The Al Bhed Princess; lilykat14; Gir Crazy; Sakurelle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _series, in whole or in part.**

----------

I awoke in the middle of the night and surrendered to the urge to draw back the curtain slightly and check on Link. He was sleeping on his side, breathing softly, his blonde locks falling in his face.

_He's so beautiful_, I mused, smiling. As I watched him sleep, I sighed, imagining waking up next to him every morning. Oh, how I longed for him!

Link began to stir, rolling onto his back and opening his eyes. I dropped the curtain, but it was too late.

"Princess?" he spoke softly. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Link."

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

Link yanked back the curtain and stepped into my room, into the moonlight streaming in through the window. I gasped- he looked so gorgeous. When he pushed his hair out of his face, his cerulean eyes glittered in the soft light. I got lost in them momentarily.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed, not caring that I wore only a nightgown. As he walked closer to me, I finally broke my gaze, and my eyes left his face. It was then that I noticed he was shirtless.

_Oh, goddesses, give me strength,_ I thought, trying my hardest not to jump him. Every muscle now exposed to me was carved and sculpted to perfection. His tan skin only acted to emphasize the beauty that was his upper body. I drew a deep breath and released it slowly, doing my best to calm myself.

"Princess, are you okay?" he asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine," I stuttered, looking into his eyes again. "I just had a weird dream, is all."

"Do you need a warm glass of milk?" he teased in a friendly tone.

_No, but I could use a kiss._ "Ha ha. Look, everything's fine, so just go back to sleep."

"If you insist, but seriously, I think I'd feel better if I sit with you until you fall back asleep. I know you've had some visions before, so I want to make sure nothing funny is going on around here. Why don't you get settled in, and I'll check the rooms once more."

"Okay." I crawled under the covers and watched Link move about the rooms, checking them thoroughly. I reveled in the sight of his muscular back, delighted that he slept shirtless. These are the kinds of things that dreams are made of, at least mine!

Link returned a moment later. "Is there anything I can do for you before you go to sleep?" he inquired, pulling a chair next to the bed.

"Not at all," I insisted. "Good night, Link, and thanks."

"Anything for you, Zel. Good night." With that, Link bent over me and kissed my cheek. Whoa- he kissed me?

I hid my smile until I rolled onto my other side, facing away from him. _I'm never washing this cheek again!_ I thought, a wide-grin creasing my face. And that is how I fell asleep- smiling and thinking of Link.

----------

I awoke early, yet after dawn, for once. I stretched and greeted the day with a smile, recalling the simple act of affection that Link had showed, that ended up meaning so much. Or did it? Perhaps that's just the kind of person he was, and it didn't mean anything.

My happiness faded slightly. Surely that must be it- he was concerned and simply trying to comfort me. My smile turned into frown as I wondered how many other young women he'd kissed like that. Or kissed at all, for that matter.

I dragged myself out of bed and went to the window, staring out at Hyrule, bathed in the lazy morning sunlight. At least I'd be going into town that day to give out more advice. Despite Malon's visit, I've been quite enjoying my time as a gypsy.

Something occurred to me at that moment, and I looked towards the drawing room. Noticing the curtain was pulled back, I entered and also saw that Link's bedding had been folded up and put in the corner, a piece of paper atop the stack. Going over and picking it up, I realized that it was a note, scrawled in Link's cucco-scratch writing.

_Dear Princess,_

_I am sorry I could not stay until you got up, but I needed to go into town for something. I should be back this afternoon. I have already spoken with the king and Impa, and they have assigned you two temporary guards, who should be outside your bedroom right now. Until later,_

_-Link_

I sighed and held the note to my heart. Returning to my room, I gazed back out the window, half-expecting to see him making his way through the courtyard, although deep down I knew that he must've left some time ago, and rather quietly at that. I went to my wardrobe and dressed for breakfast, then pulled my hair back from my face, twisting it into a loose bun and pinning it. I opened the door and greeted the guards, who bowed before me and escorted me downstairs.

"Good morning, dearest," my father greeted me, standing up and giving me a warm hug. "Link tells me you had a bad dream. Are you alright?"

"Great, Father. I will be returning to town after breakfast."

"Whatever for?"

"Our agreement, Father," I reminded him with a smile.

"Oh, of course."

----------

The guards set up the tent more quickly this time, again hiding behind the curtain with Impa. I sat at my table, awaiting my first customer. Much to my surprise, in walked... Link?

"Madame Hexe?"

"Yes, young man?" Despite my nerves, at least my accent still sounded authentic.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you at last. I came very early, having heard from some townspeople of your wonderful talent. When you weren't here, I feared you left town. But someone was kind enough to inform me that you usually do not arrive until late morning or early afternoon. May I be seated?"

"Of course." Link settled into the seat across from me. "And what is your name?"

"Link."

"Ah, a fine name. Are you perhaps left-handed?"

"Yes," his eyes widened. "However did you know?"

"Because of where your sword lies, of course."

"Of course," he blushed.

"But besides that, your name comes from the word meaning 'left' in my native tongue. But enough of that. What is it you need?"

"Well, there's this young woman I love. She has this long, gorgeous hair, creamy skin, light eyes, and an amazing body. Yesterday, she was wearing this dress that fit perfectly in all the right places. But she's not only stunning. She's intelligent, witty, funny, kind, and caring. She is just all-around wonderful."

"She does sound wonderful. What is the problem, then?" I commented, trying to hide my jealousy.

"I'm too shy to confess my love for her, because I'm not sure how she feels. I finally got up the courage to kiss her yesterday, but it was just a simple, innocent one. I'm sure she saw it as nothing more than a friendly act."

_He kissed Malon?_ I fumed. "And you would like to know what to do, I suppose."

"That would be nice," he chuckled.

"Well, here is what I suggest..."

----------

**Please review! Thanks a ton!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, well, well, hello again! I really don't have anything to say, so I'll just let all of you read the chapter. But first, of course, thanks to my latest reviewers- Happyham; Phantom's Beauty; fantasymask; Futuristic-dudette; Ygfi; Spiritual Stone; Kariah; Silvara; Sakurelle; adrian-air-fire; Lachlan; Linkfizzle; Gir Crazy; The Al Bhed Princess; shinsei101; Infernal Flame Zero; Omega87; Ericketiting; TheGoddessKnight; and Sheik's twin (for two reviews).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _series, in whole or in part.**

----------

"First of all," I told Link in the heaviest accent I could possibly make, "show her how manly you are, and tell her that she should be honored to have a man like you in her life."

Link looked puzzled. "How do I do that?"

"That's for you to figure out, young man."

To my surprise, Link got down on his knees. "No, please, I'm afraid you don't understand. I seriously have the hots for this girl, and I've tried to tell her that I love her, but something always gets in the way. It doesn't make it any easier that she's of... higher status than me."

_How is Malon of higher status than him?_ I wondered. _Well, whatever. I really should "help" him more, as much fun as it is to watch him beg for my assistance..._

"Come now, sit back down, and listen carefully," I commanded. Link took the seat and looked me in the eyes, making me blush slightly as I thought back to the night before, when he came to check on me. "You must convince the girl that you are the perfect man for her, and you will not accept her rejection."

"But isn't that kind of... forceful?"

"A minor detail. But if you're really that worried, then just tell her that you love her more than anything, that you're incomplete without her. You know, smother her a bit. Women like to be assured that they are loved. Don't leave any doubt in her mind."

"Well, that's kind of a big step for me. Isn't there anything I can do just to gauge her interest first?"

I sighed. This was harder than I thought! "Okay, how about you invite her to do something with you. Take her out fishing, or hunting. Or, better yet, you seem like the collecting type to me-"

"I used to collect bugs as a child," Link interceded.

"Ah, perfect! Tell her that you want to start another bug collection, just for fun, and you want her help to catch some." _All the things I love to do, and Malon hates. Boy, will she be in for a surprise when the man of her dreams asks her to use various weapons, or bait a fishing hook with a worm, or go to the swamp to collect rare bug specimens!_

Link jumped up and shook my hand excitedly. "Thank you so much, Madame Hexe."

"You are most welcome, young man. Feel free to come back anytime."

"I will." Link dropped his payment into the basket, and, with that, he was gone.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I watched him leave. I still couldn't believe that less than a day before, I'd seen the beautiful upper-body muscles once again hidden under his clothing. I smiled to myself, hoping that Link would take my advice and scare Malon away.

----------

Later that evening, I sat in the courtyard, enjoying the cool Spring air as I read one of my favorite books. Since Link was in some sort of meeting with my father, the guards were hidden in nearby trees, taking in the surroundings.

"Zelda?" I heard a female voice.

I closed the book and looked up, spotting Malon crossing the lawn. "Hey, Malon, what's up?"

"I hope it's not too late for a visit, but I really need to talk to you about something."

I motioned for Malon to sit next to me on the grass. She did so slowly, after gathering her dress skirt and checking that the grass wasn't wet. "What is it you want to discuss?"

"The thing is, I went into town recently, and there was a gypsy there. And, call me crazy, but I asked her for some love advice."

I gulped. "What did you do that for?"

"Because I'm in love, Zelda," Malon sighed. "I fell head-over-heels for a man that comes to visit the ranch. You see, he really loves Lon Lon Milk, and he drops by almost every day to get some. When he visits, we usually talk for quite a long time."

I raised my eyebrows. "So how do I figure into this?"

"Well I tried to take the gypsy's advice, but it just didn't feel right. I mean, it was just too unlike me. I love him so much, Zelda, I know I do. And I was really hoping that you could help me think of something to do about it. Something that's more like what I'd really do. I mean, you are my best friend and all. Besides, you seem to know how to act around guys."

I chuckled a little. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, gee, Zelda, look at all your suitors!"

"Yeah, they're all jerks. The only somewhat-nice one turned out to be a Stalfos, and Link had to kill the creature when it attacked me yesterday."

"Then look at you and Link. The two of you are so close, and I really envy that. Even if you two aren't, you know, an item yet, you have this special thing going, one that any guy would love to have with you."

"Yet? Try never," I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, Malon heard me.

"What do you mean never?" she asked. "I mean, it seems pretty obvious to me that Link has fallen hard for you," she added ruefully.

I blushed at that, feeling awkward that someone else who loved him had noticed. "Are you sure? Impa tells me the same thing, but I can't help but get the sinking feeling that he likes someone else."

Surprisingly, Malon grinned. "Does that mean you like him, too?"

_Uh-oh_. "Uh, so, anyway, back to this guy that you love."

It was Malon's turn to blush. "He's so wonderful, Zelda. He's tall and muscular, with thick, blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes. He always wears this red tunic, like the guards here. I've asked him if he works at the castle, but he won't tell me. He says it's privileged information, or something like that."

_Wow, she really has it bad for... wait, did she say a red tunic? But Link..._

"Anyway, he's always so nice to me. He insists on paying double price for the Lon Lon Milk, saying that he's happy to do it just to have such wonderful company. And he often speaks of his many adventures as a child. His parents traveled a lot, and he often accompanied them."

_Okay, red tunic, parents... who the heck is she talking about?_ _I thought she loved Link!_

"The problem is, I just don't know what to do. I think he likes me, too, but the gypsy told me that I have to do what he likes to do to get his attention. And you know how prissy I am," Malon commented, staring at the ground.

"Well, I say, just be yourself. I mean, if he really likes you, it should be for who you are, not who he thinks you should be."

Malon looked up and smiled at me. "Thanks, Zelda. I knew I could count on you."

I sighed._ I can't believe how horrible I've been acting. Here she is, pouring her heart out to me due to some advice that I gave her in my gypsy form. Gosh, I'm an awful person. If she loves Link, who am I to stand in her way? But then again, some of the things she mentioned don't sound like Link, unless he's leading some sort of double-life._

"You know," Malon added, "I just realized that I never even told you his name!"

"What is it?" I asked, forcing a smile.

"Cullen," she said cheerfully. "Well, I'd best get home. Thanks again for everything, Zelda. Hey, you know, I really should come to visit you more often."

"Uh, yeah, sure," I murmured as she stood up.

"Bye, Zelda!"

"Bye Malon!" We waved to each other, and once she was out of sight, I, too, stood up. I brushed off my dress, grabbed my book, and went inside. I sought out Impa to tell her the news.

As I looked for her, I thought back on what had just transpired. So Malon didn't love Link. Oops.

----------

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Yeah, I know I'm evil, leaving my readers hanging like that. But, fear not, I will get to the good stuff again soon. :) For now, it's fun to add some cliffhangers every so often. :P**

**So, as always, thanks to my reviewers- sasukeuchiha; Omega87; Ygfi; Belle89; TheGoddessKnight; Sakurelle; Silvara; Ericketiting; Kariah; Gir Crazy; adrian-air-fire; Infernal Flame Zero; Lachlan; lilykat14; Sheik's twin; ME;) ; shinsei101.**

----------

"Impa, Impa, where are you?" I called out, my voice echoing in the nearly-empty corridor.

"What is it, Princess? Is everything alright?" she asked, hurrying out of her room in her night clothes and hastily putting on a robe. "Is there an emergency?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing bad. It's just that I really need to talk to you in private. You know, about... things."

"Come along, let's go in here, then," she said, opening the door to a small parlor in the Servants' Wing. I went in with her, and we sat in chairs opposite each other, at a table. "What is it you wish to discuss with me, Your Grace?"

"It's about Link and Malon," I explained. "I made a discovery today."

"Did you see them kissing or something?" Impa remarked, evidently noticing my fretting.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just that I feel like a total idiot right now."

"Whatever for?"

"Because Malon doesn't love Link. She's in love with Sir Cullen."

"Is that so? Well, that certainly changes things."

"Yeah, not only do I feel horrible for giving her that awful advice, but I still don't know who Link loves. I mean, perhaps he does still love Malon, but at least I know she doesn't love him back."

Impa rolled her eyes. "Your Grace, he loves you. It is so glaringly obvious that it's a wonder that you have yet to figure it out for yourself. As intelligent as you are, I expected you to realize this much sooner. Even your father has taken notice, and I have a feeling that that's why he was suddenly so intent on speaking with Link in private."

My jaw dropped. "You really think he loves me?"

Impa smiled. "Of course. How could he not? You two have always been very close friends, but it is clear that lately he has noticed that you have blossomed into a lovely young woman," she said with a wink. "Besides, you heard what he said to 'Madame Hexe' earlier about the woman he loves. How could you be so blind as to not know it was you of whom he spoke?"

I was quite surprised by Impa's straightforwardness. "But what makes you so sure?"

"Trust me, Princess, it's you. Soon enough you'll see for itself."

"Okay, okay, but what about Malon?"

"I suggest that you retire the gypsy act soon, approach her, and explain what happened. Oh, and go to Sir Cullen and try to charm him into pursuing Malon. Lately he's been roaming around the castle, as if entranced, and the other knights say he often speaks of a beautiful young woman with fiery red hair."

"Thanks, Impa!" I said, jumping up and hugging her. I bid her good night and left the room, excited and anxious all at once. I want to believe Link loves me, but what if he really does have feelings for someone else?

As I hurried down the hall, I walked headlong into Link, who had just emerged from the room where he had met with my father.

"Princess, are you alright? My sincerest apologies."

"It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not at all," he smiled. "Might I escort you to your room?"

"Of course."

Surprisingly, Link took my arm with his, leading me along like the true gentleman that he is. I could hear the few people still awake whispering about us as he led me down the corridor and up the stairs to my room. Once we arrived, he knelt before me, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Good night, Princess," he whispered, looking up at me with those dreamy cerulean eyes of his.

"Good night, Link," I smiled down at him.

He stood up and turned to leave, but I called him back. "Pardon my asking, but why is it that my father met with you?"

Link grinned at me warmly. "Well, I think it'd be best if he told you about it."

"Please, Link, tell me. Come on, you know you want to. I can tell from your smile."

"Okay, you got me." He stepped towards me until he was standing mere inches away. He drew a deep breath. "Well, you see-"

A servant boy hurried up the stairs, breathless. He hastily bowed to me before speaking. "Princess Zelda, Link, something is going on in the Grand Ballroom! Your father was lured in there by the suitors, but they have changed form and surrounded him!"

Without a word, Link hurried downstairs, and I followed him. As we rushed to the ballroom, he looked at the servant boy. "I'm going to go in there right now and fend off the suitors, or whatever they are. Go wake the other knights immediately."

"But what about me?" I gasped.

"You follow him. There's a secret weapons cache in the barracks. Grab a sword, and anything else you think you'll need. I don't know what the situation is, so I want you to be able to protect yourself, should the worse happen."

At that point, we reached the ballroom's double-doors. Link pushed against them to find them locked. "Go!" he commanded forcefully, noticing that both me and the servant boy were standing there in shock.

I turned around just in time to see him break through the doors and enter the room.

----------

"Zelda!" my father shouted, hurrying over to meet me.

"Are you okay, Father? Where's Link?"

"I'm...fine...Link...fighting..." my father stuttered.

I commanded two of the knights to bring my father to Impa, while the rest came with me. We crept up to the ballroom, wondering what kind of carnage we might find. I peered in through the doorway and saw Link backed into a corner, with the creatures closing in on him.

Without warning, we rushed the room. The creatures turned to us angrily, while our arrival seemed to renew Link. A grin crossed his face, and he swung his sword in a fury of power, instantly decapitating the two enemies nearest him, causing them to crumble into a pile of bones.

That still left five. I hurried to assist Link, as the two he'd attacked had started to reform themselves. The knights tackled the remaining five, while Link and I worked together.

In my peripheral vision, I could see the other five dying for good at the hands of Hyrule's bravest. Meanwhile, Link and I moved back-to-back in a circle, holding our swords out in front of us, in a dance of death with the two creatures. Suddenly we split apart, attacking one each.

In his youth and early adulthood, my father was quite the sword fighter; fortunately I inherited his prowess, coupled with the finest training as a child. The Stalfos aimed for my head, but I easily blocked the attempt. I knew it would then put up its shield and try to attack from below, so I beat it out, stabbing at its legs. The force knocked it backwards, and it tripped over the pile of bones that once belonged to the Stalfos that Link had just finished off permanently.

I thought I had the upper hand at last, but much to my surprise, it jumped back up quickly. With a savage grin, it took a few steps at me, its sword clashing with mine. Suddenly, it jumped in the air and went into a downward thrust.

"Zel, look out!" Link shouted, but I was too surprised to move. As I watched it jump, as if in slow motion, Link was suddenly at my side. I finally reacted, covering my head with my shield. I looked to the side and saw Link jump as well, barely able to see his sword shift into an upward thrust.

I could hear the sword strike the bony creature, and hear its scream as it was finally defeated. Link put his shield over his head as the bones, now separated from each other, rained down on us. My arms shook with the vibrating metal, the sound causing my ears to ring. At last, it was over.

Link and I lowered our shields and looked around the room, observing the piles of bones scattered throughout it.

"Are you alright, Zel?" he breathed.

"Fine, and you?" I said shakily.

Link pulled me into a hug. "I've had better days," he commented, actually grinning.

I smiled, too, reveling in the warmth of his body. He released me a moment later, but continued to stand close to me. I could hear him breathe deeply. "Zelda, there's something I really need to tell you," he said.

I looked at him curiously.

----------

**Please review! A huge thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo-hoo, another update! And for inspiring me and giving me some genuinely constructive feedback, thanks to my reviewers- sasukeuchiha180; Ygfi; KaizenYokoshima; Kariah; Silvara; Belle89; Spiritual Stone; imp4ever; Omega87; TheGoddessKnight; Futuristic-dudette; Infernal Flame Zero; Ericketiting; adrian-air-fire; Lachlan; Gir Crazy; Sakurelle; lilykat14.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

----------

As Link took my hands, I mentally counted, knowing we would again be interrupted. _Three, two, one_...

"Zelda, dearest, are you alright?" my father shouted from the doorway. Link immediately let go of my hands and bowed before my father after he headed over to us.

"Don't worry, Father, everything's fine. Link and the knights defeated the suitors, or what used to be them, anyway," I explained. Yes, I'd sort of helped, but I got enough attention, being a princess and all. I didn't want to take away from their heroism.

"Princess Zelda helped, too, Your Highness," Sir Cullen spoke up, as the knights gathered around my father and bowed to him and me.

"Is that true?"

I blushed a little. "Yes, Father. But I thought I might meet my end. Until Link saved me."

Seeing the knights nod in agreement, my father didn't ask any questions. He simply shook Link's hand.

"Link, I do not know why I didn't do this sooner, but you certainly earn this now. Tomorrow, at the banquet, I shall officially knight you."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Link smiled.

As Link snuck a glance at me, I could tell that both of us were the happiest we'd been all day.

----------

Link walked me up to my room again, much like he had but an hour before.

"Good night, Princess," he whispered, kissing my hand.

"Link, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, uh... I'm not quite sure how to say this, but... well..."

"It's okay, Link, just do your best," I smiled, urging him on.

"Well, I know the tournament's tomorrow, but since we have the morning free, I was going to go fishing at Lake Hylia, and I was wondering, since you like to fish and all, and your father said it's alright... would you like to go with me? I mean, if you're too busy, that's okay-"

"I'd love to go," I interceded. _Gosh, why did I have to sound so desperate?_

Link grinned at me. "So I was hoping to leave around dawn. Is that alright? Your father already told me to sleep in the drawing room again, so I can just get you up, if that's okay."

"Sounds perfect, Link."

After Link checked the rooms again, I got ready for bed. Exhausted, I curled up under the covers. However, I was mistaken in thinking I would fall asleep easily, as I'd become too excited about our outing the next day. I soon found myself laying on my back, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about the day's events.

_Wow, I can't believe I'm going fishing tomorrow, just Link and myself. Wait a moment- didn't Madame Hexe tell him to invite the girl he loves to go fishing? Something's fishy here. Ha ha, that was a good one, fishy, and we're going fishing... Get back to the point, Zelda!_

_I wonder why he invited me to go fishing with him. I mean, he said he knows I like fishing, but why isn't he taking the advice? He could be with the girl he loves instead, and although I'm still jealous of her, whoever she is, he deserves to be happy._

My mind continued ruminating the various possibilities as I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

----------

Hearing Link moving about, I awoke just before dawn, yawning and stretching. I could sense Link close to me, but I didn't know how close he was, until...

"Ouch!"

I opened my eyes to see him rubbing his nose, my hand having smacked it when I stretched.

"Oh, Link, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Fine, Zelda," he chuckled. "Next time, I won't lean right over you when I wake you up."

I sat up a little bit, and the sheets slid down, revealing the bodice of my satin nightgown. Link blushed a little and hurriedly excused himself to the drawing room. "I'll let you get dressed," he murmured, pulling the curtain closed.

I went to my wardrobe and pulled out my riding clothes, which I often used for hunting and fishing since many of the places I went to involved long rides on horseback. Resisting the urge to yank the curtain open and let Link see me, I quickly dressed. "Ready?" I called.

"If you are," he called back.

We went down to the dining room and had a hearty breakfast before going to the stables to fetch Teagan and Epona.

"You know, we can both ride Epona," Link commented. "I mean, why tire out Teagan when we can just take one horse?"

"But what if we catch a lot of fish?"

"Don't worry about that; we'll probably end up throwing most of them back. Since I've been living in the castle, I may not be able to go fishing often, but I still feel the need to only catch enough fish for a meal. You know, like for a fish fry. I was thinking we could have one for lunch today."

"That sounds delicious. Okay, we'll take Epona," I agreed.

I patted Teagan. "Sorry, boy, but I'll bring you some sugar cubes later, okay?" I whispered as he rubbed his nose against my cheek.

As Link prepared Epona, the two horses nuzzled each other affectionately. "We just can't keep these two lovebirds away from each other, can we?" he joked.

"I guess not," I giggled. "But who are we to stand in the way of true love?" _Wow, did I just say that? And I just realized yesterday how mean it was to give that advice to Link and Malon, even if she didn't love him after all._

"Yeah, I suppose," Link said. "Okay, looks like Epona's all set," he added.

Both of us patted Teagan good-bye before I stood next to Epona. Link boosted me up, and I put my left foot in the stirrup and swung my right leg over her. Once my right foot was secured, I centered myself, and then Link started to climb up, sitting behind me. He scooted up closer to me and reached around my waist to take the reins.

The warmth of his body and his breath on my hair were almost too much for me, but somehow I resisted the urge to turn my head and kiss him. "Are you comfortable?" he asked me.

_Oh, if you only knew. _"Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"Well, I'd feel safer if you leaned back against me to help you keep your balance. And perhaps you should take the reins as well, because I can just hold onto you."

"Okay," I agreed, a little too giddily. I leaned back against his chest, and he handed me the reins. Once I had a firm grasp on them, he completely enclosed his arms around my waist, holding his hands together in front of me, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Ready?" he inquired.

"Ready," I murmured, hardly remembering how to breathe.

With that, we were on our way.

----------

**Please review! Thanks so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to chapter fourteen! I honestly wasn't sure if I would have the energy to update today, but upon reading all my wonderful reviews, I decided to try! So here you go! And thanks again to all my reviewers since I updated- theorganizedmess; Omega87; The Al Bhed Princess; Spiritual Stone; Ygfi; Belle89; TheGoddessKnight; Ericketiting; Kariah; Me;) ; Gir Crazy; adrian-air-fire; Lachlan; Sheik's twin; Infernal Flame Zero; lilykat14.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

----------

After a lovely ride, Link and I arrived at Lake Hylia. We dismounted Epona and let her graze freely, knowing that even if she wandered off, Link could summon her with the ocarina. Link and I sat next to each other on the dock, removing our boots and sticking our feet in the cool, crystal blue water. We baited our lines and dropped them in, and waited only a few minutes for the first catch for both of us.

After less than an hour, both of us had caught three small fish each, just enough for an early lunch. As Link built a makeshift spit, I cleaned the fish, not bothered in the least by the mess. While the fish cooked, Link and I sat in the shade of a nearby tree and talked.

"I'm really glad you came with me, Zelda," he commented, smiling at me.

"I'm glad, too," I answered, returning his grin. "I hardly ever get away from the castle for anything fun, but now that I have, I couldn't have picked better company."

Link suddenly moved closer to me, stretching his arm across my shoulders. I snuggled up against him, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. Both of us sighed happily, but that happiness ended a moment later.

"Uh, Princess, I think the fish is ready!" Link said, gently nudging me. I opened my eyes and saw that the flames had climbed so high, they were scorching the fish.

"Oh, no, our lunch!" I squealed, jumping up. Link got up as well, removing his tunic and using it to beat down the fire. He handed me his cap, and I went to the lake and filled it with water, then came back and threw the water onto the flames.

The fire finally died down, and we carefully removed the spit and slid off the fish. The bottom portions were burnt, but the meat inside was fully cooked and okay to eat.

As Link and I cut off the burnt parts with his dagger, we looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Some chefs we are," I giggled.

"I know I won't be writing a cookbook anytime soon," Link joked.

After a couple minutes, we finally settled down enough to eat. Noticing how bony the fish were, I presented a challenge to Link. "I bet I can spit the bones further than you!"

Link feigned a look of shock. "Why, Princess, how un-ladylike of you!" he said. "But I accept your challenge."

"Okay, then, here's how it works. We'll aim for that tree over there. While it's your turn, I'll stand over there to see where yours land, and vice-versa. We get three turns each."

"And what is the prize for the winner?"

"Oh, you mean me?" I teased. "If I win, you have to give me a kiss on the cheek."

Link raised his eyebrows. "And if I win?"

"Well, we'll figure it out, but it's not like that's going to happen!"

"Okay," he agreed, and we shook on it.

Link was up first. I went over to the tree and watched where his fish bones landed, marking each spot with a small stone. We then traded places, and after my turn, I went back over to see the results. I had won on my last turn, by merely an inch.

I started to gloat, but stopped when Link took my hands and looked me in the eyes. He stepped closer to me, a serious look on his face. He moved towards my cheek, but hesitated. Next thing I knew, I was feeling his soft, warm lips on mine.

The kiss lasted by a few seconds, but I never remember feeling anything so amazing in my life. After he pulled back, we just stood there, lost in each other's eyes, before I finally spoke up.

"Link... that wasn't part of the prize..." I murmured dreamily.

"I know," he smiled.

----------

As we mounted Epona less than half an hour later, after cleaning up and gathering our things, something occurred to me. As much as I hated to acknowledge it, I felt I had no choice.

"Link," I turned to face him after he settled in behind me. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what?" he asked, concerned.

"I can't be with you like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you love someone else."

Link's expression suddenly changed. "How did you know I love someone?"

Uh-oh. "I have my ways."

"But, Zel, I... oh, nevermind."

The rest of the ride home was quiet.

----------

I cheered Link on from my seat next to my father. It was the last round of the sword fighting tournament, and Link was facing off against one of the other soldiers. After a short fight, he won easily, making him champion. I went down to present him the trophy, and although he was clearly happy to have won, he still seemed quite aloof, just as he did all afternoon.

As members of the nobility and close friends of my father piled into the ballroom for the feast, Impa pulled me aside.

"Princess, I notice that Link has been acting quite distant since you got home from your fishing trip. Whatever is the matter?"

"He kissed me," I whispered.

"He did? Oh, wonderful!"

"Not wonderful."

Impa frowned. "What do you mean? I thought you loved him."

"I do, but he loves someone else."

Impa shook her head. "Your Grace, how can you be so oblivious? Link has eyes for you, and you alone. If he kissed you, it's because he really wanted to, not just because he lost a challenge."

I blushed. "How did you know?"

She grinned. "I just do. Anyway, trust me, he loves you. I know I've told you this already, but it seems you still don't realize it."

Well, she did have a point about the kiss, but still...

----------

As everyone else dined, I pored over all that had happened that day. I eventually concluded that I would have to find solid proof that Link loved me, assuming that after what I said earlier, he wouldn't be admitting it to me anytime soon.

I resolved to go into town the next day, so Madame Hexe could make one last appearance. I would confess what I did to Malon and genuinely apologize to her. And hopefully, Link would come visit me in my gypsy form, so I could somehow figure out whether he loves me or not.

As the servants cleared the table for dessert, I went over to Sir Cullen, asking him to escort me to town the next day, so I could set him up with Malon. She was actually at the feast, and she waved to me at that moment from her seat in the corner of the room. I was tempted to tell her the truth then, but I knew it was neither the time nor place.

A little later, Link went with me up to my room, preparing to camp out in the drawing room once again.

"Good night," he whispered, a little harshly. Not waiting for me to respond, he went into his room and yanked the curtain shut.

"Good night, my love," I murmured.

----------

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Greetings from chapter fifteen! The story is winding down, but I still have plenty in store, so fear not! As always, thanks to my most recent reviewers- Sakurelle; The Tragic Prince; Silvara; Ericketiting; adrian-air-fire; Legend's Legacy; Omega87; Spiritual Stone; Ygfi; Belle89; Futuristic-dudette; TheGoddessKnight; shinsei101 (for two reviews).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

----------

I rode up to Lon Lon Ranch, Sir Cullen following me. We tethered our horses to a tree on the grounds, as Malon's father, Talon, approached us.

"Well, Princess Zelda! What a lovely surprise!" he proclaimed, hugging me. "And Cullen!" he said, shaking the knight's hand.

"It's Sir Cullen," I corrected him.

Talon seemed taken aback. "Oh, my sincerest apologies!" he said to Sir Cullen. "But why is it that you never told us before that you were a knight?"

"I was concerned that revealing my status may cause trouble for you and your daughter, should word get around. I trust the two of you, but I feared that somebody else might find out somehow."

"Oh, I see," Talon answered. "Well, I'm glad to know who you are now." He then turned to me. "And to what do I owe this visit?"

"We came to see Malon," I explained. "I believe Sir Cullen has something that he wishes to tell her, as do I. But while I talk to her, I believe that Sir Cullen wants to speak with you first." With that, I made my way to the house.

"Malon!" I called.

"Hi, Zelda!" she answered, hurrying down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you, too!" I teased.

"Oh, sorry, good morning," she blushed.

"Mind if we sit at the table?"

"No, not at all."

We each took a seat at a small table in the front room. "I came here to apologize."

"For what?" she asked, clearly puzzled.

"For giving you poor advice."

"About what, dating Cullen?" she chuckled. "What you told me couldn't have been more accurate. In fact, after the feast last night, he took me aside and, well... he told me he loves me!" she said, beaming. "And I told him I love him, too."

"You don't understand," I sighed. "I mean, I'm thrilled for the two of you, but there's something else I did, something awful."

Malon frowned. "Whatever did you do?"

"You see, I thought you and Link loved each other, so I purposely told you not to be yourself, because I was jealous. The gypsy you saw in town-"

"How did you know?" Malon interrupted.

"Because Madame Hexe was really me all along, in disguise," I confessed. Before she could ask any questions, I morphed into my gypsy form.

Malon gasped, and her eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh, Zelda! How could you not tell me?" she proclaimed.

"It was too much of a safety risk. I'm only telling you now because when you came to visit me a couple of days ago, I finally realized how horrible it was for me to mislead you like that. I was going to pay you back, but I figured you wouldn't mind if I donated the money instead. Because I didn't do it for the money. I did it to help Hyrule."

Much to my surprise, she jumped up and hugged me after I changed back to my normal self. "Oh, Zelda, thank you for telling me the truth!"

I gulped. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not! I know you love Link and were just acting to preserve your relationship with him, friendly or not." She lowered her voice. "And don't tell anyone you heard this from me, but word is that he loves you, Zelda. I mean, really loves you."

"Funny you should say that, because I'm going into town to find out for sure, and to apologize to him, too."

"No, Zelda, you didn't-"

"I did," I sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Whatever made you think that we loved each other, anyway?"

"Because the description you gave me of Sir Cullen made him sound just like Link. And the way he described the woman he loves-"

"You mean you," Malon interjected.

"-Sounded like you," I finished.

"Wow, Zelda, you really got yourself into a mess this time."

"Yeah, I know."

"So how exactly do you intend to find out for sure if Link loves you? I mean, I know he does, but I'm curious about your idea of 'solid proof.'"

"Well, I'm hoping that he'll tell me more about this mystery woman. Like maybe he'll talk about what happened yesterday between the two of us. Because unless he somehow managed to sneak away and repeat everything we did, then he must be talking about me."

Malon grinned. "What happened? 'Fess up, Zelda."

"Okay, okay," I actually smiled. "We went fishing, and, well... he kissed me."

"Then how come you're still wondering if he loves you?" Malon squealed.

"Because... well, I don't know! A lot of things, I guess. Anyway, after we kissed, I told him I couldn't do stuff like that, knowing he loved someone else, which almost exposed me as the gypsy. He got upset with me, and has hardly talked to me since."

Malon shook her head. "Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, whatever am I going to do with you?" she teased. "Come on, now, you'd best get to town," she added, giving me a supportive hug.

"Thanks, Malon," I smiled, turning towards the front door. At that moment, I saw Sir Cullen enter.

"Ready to leave so soon, Princess?" he asked, before facing Malon and giving her the look of love, then greeting her with a kiss.

"I'll wait outside with Talon, so you two lovebirds can be alone," I grinned. _Those two are going to be so happy together_, I mused.

----------

Link entered the tent just a few minutes after I finished setting up.

"Ah, Link, I see how you have returned," I said in my false accent. "I hope you bear good news."

"Well, in a way, yes, I suppose," he answered, taking the seat across from me.

"Please elaborate, young man."

"You see, it's about the girl I spoke of the other day. I finally worked up the courage to invite her fishing yesterday, and she said yes. And everything was great, until..."

My heart leapt into my throat. "Yes..." I prompted him.

"Until after we kissed. She said she couldn't go on like that, knowing I loved someone else. I asked her how she found out that I loved someone, but she wouldn't say. So I got upset with her, and we've hardly spoken since then. Today she went into town with one of the knights, and I'm hoping she'll be back when I return, because I really want to tell her that I love her."

_You just did,_ I thought.

"So can you help me, Madame Hexe?" Link finished.

"Young man, I think I have just the answer," I sighed, standing up.

I moved from behind the table, so I was in full view of Link. With that, I snapped my fingers twice with both hands simultaneously, and my transformation began. Link gasped once I was revealed. "Princess Zelda?"

----------

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to chapter sixteen! I really don't have anything to say, except thanks to my reviewers since I last updated- Spiritual Stone; adrian-air-fire; inuchick22; Kariah; Sakurelle; lilykat14; Ericketiting; shinsei101; Belle89; Ygfi; Omega87; TheGoddessKnight; Sheik's twin; Alli-dunno; Gir Crazy; The Al Bhed Princess; fantasymask; ME;) ; Futuristic-dudette; lilykat14; StarrNight; Silvara; Infernal Flame Zero (for two reviews); UlrichYumiforever (for two reviews); ezykial (for two reviews); Link fizzle (for two reviews); and sasukeuchiha180 (for four reviews).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

----------

"Yes, Link, it's me."

Link's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open as if in an attempt to speak, but no words emerged. He began to stutter, then finally took a deep breath. He swallowed hard and at last found his voice.

"Why...how..." he stammered. "Why did you do this? How did you change into a gypsy?"

"I did this to help Hyrule's lovelorn. Impa showed me how to make myself a gypsy."

"So Impa's in on this now, too? She's been helping you fool me?"

"Yes, she's helped me, but we didn't mean for it to get this far," I mumbled, looking down at the floor. I couldn't bear to look at Link's blue orbs, alight with fury. I'd never seen him so angry. Not at me, anyway.

"I...I'm so sorry. Maybe that doesn't help, but I needed to say it anyway."

Link didn't say anything. He simply continued to stare at me. I could feel his eyes boring through me; there was no need to look at him and confirm it. But I did look at him, for whatever stupid reason, as hot tears flooded my eyes and began to stream down my cheeks.

Link's countenance immediately softened. "Zel," he whispered, "I didn't mean... Please don't cry. I'm not as mad as I seem. I just don't understand all this," he explained, gesturing at all the effects about the room- the crystal ball, the spell books, etc.

Link pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me, and I dabbed my eyes. I took several shallow breaths, attempting to calm myself. He stepped closer to me, bringing me into a warm hug. I put my head to his chest and held him tight.

"Shh," he soothed. "It's alright, Princess."

I pulled back momentarily and looked him in the eyes. Much to my surprise, he smiled at me. "I'm so sorry," I repeated.

Link actually chuckled. "I'm sorry, too, for getting so angry. But people do strange things when they're in love."

"Then it's true?" I gulped.

"Then what's true? That I love you?" Link grinned. "Of course it's true, Zel. I can't believe that you of all people didn't figure that out sooner."

"Like you said, people in love do strange things. I guess even the Triforce of Wisdom, omnipotent as it is, couldn't help me," I answered.

Link's eyes widened at that.

"That's right, I love you, too," I confessed at last. Wow, what a weight off my shoulders!

Or not. "But I have to marry a prince..." I frowned.

"Um... about that," Link started. "You see, your father and I discussed that the other day. And, seeing as how the suitors are kind of... well, dead...he sort of had a change of heart. And he chose someone else, according to the tradition Impa mentioned."

I started to sob again.

"Wait, Zel, you don't even know who your father chose yet!" Link proclaimed.

"I don't want to know!" I wailed. "I know I'll have to find out at some point, but right now, I just want to enjoy a few moments with the man I love so dearly. As far as I'm concerned, they'll probably be the last few moments of happiness I'll have in my life. Even having children will be hard, knowing I was forced to have them with someone I don't love. Maybe I'll come to love my husband someday, and of course I'll love my children, but I can never love another man like I love you, Link."

"I don't think you understand, Zel," Link said matter-of-factly. "Your father chose me."

_Did he just say what I think he said?_ "Is this some sort of joke, Link? Because it's not the least bit funny."

In answer, Link picked me up and carried me out of the tent.

"I'll meet you back at the castle, Sir Cullen!" I called out in a hurry.

----------

Link didn't bother tethering Epona, letting her graze as she pleased. I breathed in the fresh air of Lake Hylia, enjoying the soft breeze as it whipped my hair. Link came up from behind and blindfolded me.

"What's this all about?" I inquired.

"You'll see," was all he would say.

I could hear Link rustling through the bushes, as if searching for something. After a few minutes, he sat me down on what felt like a piece of cloth, and removed the blindfold. I discovered he had laid out a picnic.

"I heard you went into town and went to find you and bring you here. I stopped in to visit 'Madame Hexe' for more love advice, and, well... you know the rest," Link explained.

"It's beautiful," I murmured, looking at the sparkling lake as the warm afternoon sunlight reflected off of it. I could feel my stomach growl as I turned my attention to the food spread out before us.

As Link made a plate for me, I suddenly realized that he not only seemed to know all of my favorite foods, but enjoyed them, as well. Once he got his food, he pulled me into his lap, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Zel," he whispered, picking up a wild strawberry.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, kissing his cheek.

We took turns feeding each other until both plates were empty. After we cleaned up, Link decided to go for a swim, while I sat on the dock, watching him and swinging my legs in the water.

Link swam near the dock, grinning at me. "What are you up to?" I asked, playfully kicking water in his face.

"Oh, nothing," he smiled. I took my eyes off him for just a second. Big mistake.

Next thing I knew, I was surfacing, coughing and sputtering to get the water out of my mouth. "LINK!" I shrieked, although I was laughing. "I'm going to get you for that!"

I hastily swam after him, and just as I was about to catch him, he suddenly went to the shore and got out, running away from me. I, too, emerged from the lake, but it was useless to run. My layers of clothing were so soaked that they were weighing me down too much.

As I stood there, wringing out my dress, Link came over to help me.

"Perhaps it'd be better if I got out of these wet clothes," I observed. "But don't get any ideas."

"Who, little old me?" Link inquired, trying to sound innocent. I reached out to playfully shove him, but he caught my hand and pulled me closer to him. Our lips collided in a heated kiss.

"Link..." I breathed, my head spinning. "Can you please help me out of this dress?"

He stood behind me and loosened the ties of my bodice. As I yanked off the dress, I started shivering from the cool water. Link fetched the picnic blanket and wrapped it securely around me, standing with me in the sunlight so we could both dry off.

"Better, Zel?" he asked, rubbing my arms to help warm me up.

"Much." _Especially because you didn't gawk at me when you saw me in my petticoats,_ I mused.

"I'm glad, because I have one more little surprise for you," Link said, removing something from his pocket that I had seem him place in there when he grabbed the blanket.

Upon closer inspection, I quickly realized it was a small, velvet-covered box, with a simple white ribbon tied around it. He untied the ribbon and opened the box. My eyes widened at the contents.

"Link!" I gasped in surprise. Despite what he'd told me earlier, I still wasn't expecting this!

----------

**Please review! A huge thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, all, and welcome to chapter seventeen! I apologize for the delay, but I was sick last week and just did not feel up to writing this chapter prior to today. At any rate, thanks, as always, to my reviewers since my last update- OneStrangeBird; Omega87; Spiritual Stone; Ygfi; TheGoddessKnight; Silvara; shinsei101; The Al Bhed Princess; adrian-air-fire; Ericketiting; Infernal Flame Zero; Sakurelle; sasukeuchiha180; lilykat14; Alli-dunno; Kariah; Belle89; Gir Crazy; AmarraHarstone; Sheik's twin; ME;) ; UlrichYumiforever; Jackie; and one reviewer whose name showed up as a symbol that I don't know how to duplicate. :)**

**P.S.- I have a new story in the works that I hope to have up within the next couple days.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

----------

I couldn't believe what my eyes beheld- a ring. An engagement ring.

It was gorgeous in its simplicity- a thin gold band with a small sapphire. The jewel glittered in the warm afternoon sun. When I recomposed myself, I looked up at Link and smiled.

"It reminds me of your eyes," he whispered.

"It reminds me of yours, too," I breathed.

I watched, stunned, as he got down on one knee before me, holding the box with one hand and using his other hand to clasp one of mine. "Princess Zelda, I have come to know you well over these last several years. Although you hold a position well above mine, you have never treated me as someone below you. You may be someone I'm in charge of protecting, but you have become a dear friend, a confidant, and now, the woman with whom I wish to spend the rest of my life. That is, if you'll have me as your husband." He paused to take a deep breath. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Of course!" I squealed excitedly.

Link removed the ring from the box and slid it onto my left ring finger. I helped him to his feet, and he cast the box aside for the moment, then wrapped his arms around my waist. Hugging me tightly, he tilted me backwards and bent over me. Our lips met in a passionate kiss.

We split apart, and I stood back up. As we stared into each other's eyes, I stepped closer to him and kissed him. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to enter. Our fiery kiss left my head spinning.

"We'd best get back to the castle, before we do something we're not supposed to," Link smiled after we once again pulled apart.

All I could do was nod in agreement.

We gathered the things and loaded them into the saddlebags, then mounted Epona. Link again let me sit in front of him, holding my waist and nuzzling my neck as I took the reins. We decided to take our time and enjoy the nice weather, so I guided Epona into a slow trot.

"I love you," Link whispered in my ear. "If we were married already..."

I blushed as I wondered what was on my mind. Naturally I knew the subject matter, but he was too much of a gentleman to give details. As Epona trotted along, he stroked my hair and kissed me, and we whispered sweet nothings to each other.

Seeing that the sky began to grow cloudy, Link urged Epona to speed up a little. Unfortunately, it didn't make much of a difference. A huge thunderstorm broke out within minutes.

By that time we had reached some small farms near the outskirts of town. Looking about, we spotted a stable off in the distance. Epona galloped over and jumped the short fence, stopping outside of the building.

Quickly dismounting Epona, Link commanded me to wait with her as he searched the grounds. He noticed that both the stable and the main house were completely devoid of people and livestock. The few remaining objects had been tossed about and turned over carelessly. Someone-or something-had ransacked the property.

"Well, shelter is shelter," Link pointed out, having returned to report his observations. He led Epona into the stable, choosing the only stall that seemed to have somehow avoided destruction. She happily munched on the weeds that had broken through the dirt floor, as Link flipped over two stools for us to sit on.

"I wonder what happened," I said, looking around. Cucco feathers were still scattered about, and several tracks lied in the dirt, those clearly belonging to animals mixing with those I didn't recognize.

Link rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "What I'd like to know is whether this is the only place to suffer this fate. There are a few farms within about a five-mile radius of here. I'm curious if they, too, were ransacked. Once the rain lets up, I plan to investigate."

"But it's getting late."

"What, are you afraid of a little investigating?" he grinned mischievously.

"No, but Father... what will he think?" I whispered through chattering teeth.

"He already knew of my plans to propose. I'm sure he won't fret too much, as long as we are back by bedtime. Besides, whoever or whatever caused this seems to have gone now," Link said, holding me close and rubbing my arms.

The doors suddenly flew open, and a strong gust of wind blew through the stable, spooking Epona. She reared up and neighed, and Link immediately jumped up and went to calm her.

"Shh, girl, it's okay," he soothed, patting her once she was back down on all fours. He removed a carrot from his pocket and handed it to her, and she happily nuzzled his cheek.

As I got up to fasten the stable doors shut, since the rain had started blowing in, I got a sinking feeling that something was seriously wrong. Link busied himself with removing Epona's saddle, as it seemed pretty evident that we would be stranded for awhile.

"I don't know about this," I said shakily. "It's not like Epona to get scared like that."

"I know," Link agreed, a worried tone in his voice. "She calmed down quickly enough, but there's something about this place that seems...ominous. And the storm certainly isn't helping."

Link dug out the picnic blanket. "Here, put this on," he said. As I walked closer, a loud clap of thunder surprised me, and I stumbled into his arms.

"You okay, my love?" he inquired.

"Fine," I insisted. "Just cold."

"I know, me, too." We sat just outside Epona's stall, huddled together under the blanket.

"And just as my clothes were finally getting dry," I giggled. "Impa will have a few words for me when she sees these wet and dirty garments. But it's not her that concerns me. I worry Father will think you and I had some sort of romp in the dirt."

Link raised his eyebrows. "So what if he does?"

"Link, you're terrible!" I shrieked, playfully pushing his shoulder. "You know that's supposed to wait for after the wedding, my dear."

In answer, a sly grin crossed Link's face. "That doesn't mean we can't talk about it."

"True. And with that being said, Link, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Well, have you ever..." My voice trailed off as I began to blush, too flustered to complete the question.

"No, Zel, I haven't. Sure, I have raging hormones just like any other young man my age. But I see no need in having relations before marriage. Besides," he explained, looking in my eyes, "I knew from the moment I realized I loved you that I would save myself for you. Just because I'm a man doesn't mean that I'm unwilling to forego such a commitment, just so I could earn a few notches in my belt before settling down with a wife and family."

I smiled at Link. "You truly are the gentleman I always believed you were. I love you, Link. And I think you already know how I would answer the question."

"Of course. I love you, too, Zel," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

As we talked a little more, the storm began to abate. Link got up and opened the stable doors slightly, peering outside.

"It's stopped raining. And it appears we still have an hour yet before it is completely dark. That is plenty of time to check out another farm before heading home," he called to me. "If you don't mind, I'd like to look around and assess the storm damage. Can you saddle up Epona?"

"Of course, Link. Go on," I shouted back.

He pushed open the doors all the way and emerged outside. He looked so beautiful standing there, bathed in the evening sunlight, that I could hardly take my eyes off him. Hypnotized, I started to follow him outside.

As I neared the stable doors, I heard the snap of a bow. Before I could react, I saw an arrow fly at him, piercing the left side of his chest, just above his heart.

"LINK!" I screamed as he collapsed into a heap.

----------

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to chapter eighteen! As always, thanks to my reviewers since my last update- Silvara; Sakurelle; Sheik's twin; shinsei101; Ericketiting; sasukeuchiha180; Some Guy; Kariah; Belle89; Ygfi; TheGoddessKnight; Futuristic-dudette; Infernal Flame Zero; adrian-air-fire; Alli-dunno; Omega87; Gir Crazy; and Goku's Mistress.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

----------

Instinct told me to run right outside, but I hesitated, knowing that whoever shot Link would surely go after me as well. I crept over to Epona and rifled through the saddlebags, hoping to find some sort of weapon. All I could find was a slingshot, but it'd have to do.

I snuck over to the doors and peered outside. Two Moblins were now standing over Link's limp body, the blood pooling underneath him. The ugly, dog-like creatures were examining him, clearly trying to determine if he was dead. I prayed to the goddesses that he wasn't.

Aiming at the head of one of the creatures, I place a Deku Nut in the slingshot and drew it back. I knew if I dazed at least one of the Moblins, I'd have a much better chance of defeating both.

I could hear the slingshot snap as the Deku Nut went sailing. Apparently the creatures heard it, too, for they turned in my direction. They had just enough time to grin cruelly before the projectile hit the one to the right directly between the eyes.

As it stumbled backwards from the impact, the other one grabbed its spear and charged at me. I sidestepped it and reached out for the spear, struggling with it to gain control. As we fought, the one who'd gotten nailed with the Deku Nut regained its composure and notched an arrow into its bow. As I watched it pull the string back, I dove out of the way just in time, the arrow narrowly missing me and lodging itself in a tree stump.

I rolled on the ground as the one with the spear tried to stab me. The storm had dumped quite a bit of rain, and after one particularly hard stab, the spear became stuck in the mud. As the Moblin tried to pull it out, I jumped to my feet. The other had since given up on using the bow at such a short range, pulling out its own spear.

While the one continued to try releasing his spear from the muddy ground, I fought the other one. I easily sidestepped its attacks, but I knew I couldn't hold out much longer with no weapons of my own, other than the slingshot. Then an idea hit me.

As the Moblin started to back me against a tree, I noticed there was a low branch. I pretended to give up, then jumped at the branch. I swung back-and-forth as it tried to stab me, gaining enough momentum to kick it in the head and knock it over. I then took one last swing to clear it, letting go of the branch and landing on my feet. Although it hurt, I had to press on. I had to get to Link.

By now the other Moblin had freed its weapon and was pursuing me. It took a stab, and I somersaulted out of the way, ending up near Link's body. To my relief, I could hear him breathing, albeit weakly, as I felt around his body for his dagger. I found it just in time and got up, as the Moblin came at me.

I let it get just close enough before taking the dagger and swinging it at the spear, severing off the metal point. The Moblin was now left with a stick, which I promptly chopped into kindling. I could see the fear in its eyes as I held the dagger to its throat.

"Who sent you?" I hissed. I knew it couldn't talk, but I figured it could sign somehow, or show me a clue.

In answer, it pulled out a scroll. When it was unrolled, I noticed it was a map of Hyrule, with markings indicating my home and various points of interest in town and throughout the countryside. Places that Link and I both frequent.

It gestured toward what was evidently its starting point. Just as I thought. I snatched the map and pondered whether to kill the creatures or not.

I quickly got my answer.

The other Moblin had gotten up and regrouped, and was now lunging at me. I turned around just in time to see it and dodge its attack. It ended up stabbing its partner right in the heart with its spear. As it stood there, shocked, I quickly slit its throat, and both finally collapsed and breathed their last.

I watched as they died before me, breathing deeply as the adrenaline rush finished running its course. Suddenly, I felt something brush my dress, causing me to jump.

"Zelda..." Link murmured weakly.

----------

As I checked out Link's injury, I heard hoof beats coming up the road. Looking up, I saw a carriage, and waved my arms, signaling for it to stop. Much to my relief, Malon and Sir Cullen alighted from it.

"Oh, gosh, Zelda, what happened?" Malon squealed anxiously, observing Link laying on the ground, his tunic bloodied and dirty, and my disheveled hair and muddy dress, which had some of Link's blood on it.

"We were returning from Lake Hylia and got caught in the storm. We took shelter here, and were ambushed by two Moblins," I explained, gesturing to the weapons on the ground. The creatures' bodies had already disintegrated into dust and blown away.

"Let's get Link into the carriage," Sir Cullen insisted. He took Link's arms, while Malon and I each took a leg. We carefully placed him in the carriage. Just as I was about to get in with him, I remembered something.

"Wait," I said. "Epona's still in the barn."

"I'll ride her," Malon offered. "You two go to the ranch, and I'll follow on her. I know she's picky about the people that ride her, but I'm the one that broke her in before giving her to Link."

Malon hurried to the barn and emerged a few minutes later on Epona. I wondered if she'd packed the saddlebags. Well, it doesn't matter now. It's not like there was anything of importance in them, anyway.

The ride seemed to take forever. At last we arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. Talon helped Malon and me get Link into a bed and tend to him, while Sir Cullen hurried to the castle to fetch Impa.

After quite awhile, Impa finally got to the ranch, and immediately saw to Link. She asked Malon and Talon to leave the room, but when she turned to me to request the same thing, the look on my face made her change her mind. I closed and locked the door, and she began her examination.

"He's lost a lot of blood. How long has he been unconscious?"

"I don't know. I guess about ninety minutes total. He was out for awhile, then stirred a little bit and said my name before falling unconscious again, right before Sir Cullen and Malon arrived."

As if on cue, Link stirred again. He tossed his head back-and-forth before opening his eyes. "What happened?" he murmured, trying to sit up.

"No, Link," I commanded. "You've been hurt. Relax."

Suddenly his memory seemed to return. "That arrow...are you alright, Zel?" he asked, apparently unaware that Impa was in the room.

"I'm fine, Link. But you gave me quite a scare."

"What happened?" he asked again.

"You can concern yourself with the details later," Impa interceded. "Right now, you need your rest, young man."

"Yes," Link sighed, laying back against the pillows.

"I'll give you a potion to help you sleep and get rid of any pain," she told him. She then turned to me. "Have you given him any Lon Lon Milk?"

"Not yet."

"Then get some now, Princess. It will replenish him and coat his stomach to help prevent sensitivity to the medicine."

"What about his shoulder? And the blood loss?"

"The rest will help him overcome the blood loss, for the most part. As bad as it looks, it doesn't seem significant enough to warrant a transfusion. But I will perform the procedure, if necessary. As for his shoulder, I will cleanse and re-bandage it while he sleeps," she informed me, washing her hands and beginning to remove the temporary dressing that I had put over Link's wound.

I lingered for a moment before leaving the room to get the milk. Link turned weakly to look at me before closing his eyes and falling asleep. I returned with the milk, and Impa woke Link long enough to give him the milk and the potion. Once the latter started to take effect, Impa finally allowed me to be alone with Link, provided that I was quiet.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing his forehead. As much as he'd been through, I couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked in his deep slumber. He was actually smiling slightly. I wondered if he was dreaming about me.

As I thought back on the day's events, something occurred to me. I reached into the bodice of my dress and removed the map I'd gotten earlier from the Moblin. Spreading it open on the table, I began to study it.

I looked back at Link, and the bandage covering his shoulder. He had been my protector for so long, and now it was my job to return the favor. It was at that moment that I resolved to do anything in my power to find out who did this to my fiancé. And I would make him or her pay dearly.

----------

**Pleave review! Thanks a bunch!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Greetings from chapter nineteen! I have been super busy the last few days, but had some time to write today, so here you go! Thank you to my chapter eighteen reviewers- Belle89; Spiritual Stone; Omega87; Ygfi; Some Guy; Goku's Mistress; Infernal Flame Zero; adrian-air-fire; Hououza; Linkfizzle; linkas; Sakurelle; shinsei101; Kariah; StarrNight; TheGoddessKnight; lilykat14; Futuristic-dudette; Alli-dunno; sasukeuchiha180; Gir Crazy; sheik's twin; The Al Bhed Princess; and Ericketiting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

----------

I awoke just before dawn when I heard Link stir. I had been laying in a cot next to his bed, and I rolled over to face him. I watched as he rolled onto his side, facing me, and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," I whispered, smiling at him.

"What happened?" he murmured sleepily.

"You got hit with an arrow yesterday. Impa gave you a sleeping draught, so you would get plenty of rest. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. And my lower shoulder hurts, right near my chest."

"That's to be expected, my love, for that's where the arrow hit you."

Link could barely move his arm, but managed to do so just enough to pat the bed. Figuring all the others were still asleep, I disregarded the fact that we weren't married just yet, and crawled in next to him. With my face mere inches from his, I closed the distance between us, and my lips met his in a gentle kiss.

"I love you," he whispered when we parted.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

"You know, once we marry, we'll be able to do this any time we want to," he observed. "I can hardly wait."

"Well, you'll have to," I giggled.

"But why?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip in a mock-pout.

"Because you have to get better first, and we have to plan the wedding. And I have every intention of finding out who is responsible for your injury before we walk down the aisle."

"Zel-" Link started to object.

"No, Link. I know what you're going to say, but I have to do this. I have to teach whoever did this that they can't get away with hurting you, or anyone else for that matter."

"But, Zel, you can't do it alone. Let me get better, and then we can work together to take care of things."

"No, Link, that won't work. Because we both know what'll end up happening- my father will make me stay at the castle, while you go out on another one of your adventures and save everyone again."

Link sighed. "So what's so wrong with that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retorted.

"Exactly what it says. I mean, come on, Zelda, you know it is my job as your protector to make sure you stay safe."

I got up out of the bed. "And it's my job as your fiancée to protect you!" I practically shouted. "And my job as the Princess of Hyrule to protect my subjects as well, which, technically, includes you!"

Link started to say something, but closed his mouth. He just stared at me in shock. As the realization of what I'd said hit me, I looked away, tears in my eyes.

"Zelda..." Link finally murmured.

"You don't understand, Link," I sobbed. "You don't know how scared I was yesterday. I was so happy when you proposed to me, but then there was that storm, and you got hurt... You... you were bleeding so much... I thought I'd lost you."

I turned around at last, and saw Link lying on his back, his arms outstretched. I went to him and hugged him, careful not to touch his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," I said through my tears, as I was now full-on crying. "I don't mean to make it sound like you have to answer to me. It's just sometimes I think you truly don't get that I wish for us to be on equal ground. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I can boss you around-"

"But by the same token, just because I'm going to be your husband doesn't mean I can make you go against what's in your heart," Link finished.

"Exactly," I mumbled, releasing myself from his arms so I could dry my eyes.

Link looked up at me and carefully sat up. "My love, I want to make a promise to you here and now," he told me.

I set down the handkerchief and pulled up a chair next to him. He took his hands in mine, as I stared into his cerulean eyes.

"That argument we just had showed me a different side of you. I've never doubted your devotion to me, but now I see just how far you're willing to go. And I promise to support you."

"Thank you," I whispered, lovingly squeezing his hands. I took a deep breath. "And I promise that I will let you help me, and that if I feel I'm in over my head, I will let you finish the task."

With that, we both leaned forward and sealed our promises with a kiss.

"Have you any clues yet as to who did this?" Link said, craning his neck to look at his shoulder.

"Just a map," I said, letting go of his hands and standing up. After lighting a lantern, I went to the table and grabbed the scroll, unrolling it across his lap. "After you were hit with the arrow, two Moblins came after us, and I had to destroy them. But before I did, I acquired this from one of them."

"You smote them?" Link inquired, his eyes wide.

"I had to, or they would've killed both of us," I explained. "But we can discuss that at a later time."

Link leaned forward and looked at the map.

"See this spot here?" I asked. "I asked the Moblin I took this from who sent it to get rid of us, and it pointed to this spot."

Link raised his eyebrows. "That comes as no surprise. Both of us knew that he was sure to return at some point. I know I'll pretty much have to stay in bed for the next couple of days, but we can use it as an opportunity to do some serious planning. We'll need to re-fortify the castle, and start training the soldiers. And the knights could use some practice, too."

"Including you," I grinned. "I'll ask my father to hold your knighting ceremony as soon as you are well." Link should've been a knight already, but my father hadn't been able to make the arrangements in time.

Link returned my smile, but only for a few seconds, as it was time to get down to business. We examined the map, noting the various markings on it and drawing potential paths to reach our destination.

By that time, the Sun was completely up. I drew back the curtains and put out the lantern, then rolled up the map and put it aside.

"How about some breakfast?" I asked. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"May I come in, Princess?" Impa inquired.

"Of course, please do."

Impa opened the door and came in, closing it behind her. "Glad to see you're awake," she told Link. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Quite well, all things considered," he answered. At that moment, his stomach grumbled.

"Ah, I see the appetite has returned," Impa said with a chuckle. "How about I check you out, and then I'll get you some breakfast."

I excused myself downstairs while Impa made the examination. I greeted Malon, who was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"How's Link doing, Zelda?" she asked. Since she's my best friend, it doesn't bother me that she doesn't address me formally.

"Much better. I'm glad Impa gave him the sleeping potion, so he got a good night's rest."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make the two of you more comfortable," she smiled ruefully.

"Don't worry, we were fine," I reassured her.

Sir Cullen came into the room at that moment, yawning and stretching. "Good morning, my love," he greeted Malon, giving her a kiss before bowing to me. As I watched Malon cook breakfast, I noticed something different about her left hand. I knew she'd gotten engaged, but there were two rings.

"You didn't!" I exclaimed. When she turned around, I gestured at the rings.

"We did," she grinned. "We eloped yesterday. We were on our way back to... have our wedding night, when we came upon you and Link."

"Oh, I hope I didn't ruin everything," I told her.

"Fear not, Princess," Sir Cullen insisted. "There's plenty of room in this house for us to have our privacy."

"CULLEN!" Malon scolded him, blushing profusely.

----------

**Please review! A huge thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Woo-hoo, another update! Welcome to chapter twenty! I apologize if this chapter and the last one seemed a bit dull, but I promise I will get back to the action soon enough. And there is still plenty of fluff in store. :)**

**As always, thanks to my reviewers- shinsei101; Ygfi; Omega87; Spiritual Stone; Hylian Princess; TheGoddessKnight; Infernal Flame Zero; Some Guy; Hououza; lilykat14; Alli-dunno; Kariah; Silvara; Sheik's twin.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

----------

As the day wore on, Link gradually regained his strength, enough that he was able to ride back to the castle in a carriage. When we arrived, my father immediately hurried into the courtyard to greet us.

"Oh, Dearest, I'm so glad you're alright!" he said, hugging me. "And you, too, Link. Whatever happened?"

"What exactly were you told, Father?"

"That Link was hit by an arrow. What of you, Zelda? Were you injured?"

"No, Father."

"Your Highness, your daughter saved both of our lives," Link spoke up. "I was ambushed by two Moblins, and she smote both of them, without my help."

My father looked at me, tears in his eyes. "Is that so, Zelda?"

"Yes, Father," I blushed.

My father dabbed his eyes and pulled me into another hug. When he let go, I noticed his face was absolutely beaming.

"I always knew you'd turn out like your mother," he insisted. "She, too, was brave and strong. If only she were here, to see what a lovely young woman you've become. Now, come along, both of you. Let's go inside."

When we entered the castle, we found all the servants and their families awaiting us. We greeted them all personally, before two of the servants escorted us to Link's quarters, leaving the three of us there.

Impa arrived a short time later. Ensuring that Link was comfortable, she ushered my father and me out of the room to speak with Link privately. Once they finished talking, I was permitted to re-enter the room temporarily, as he'd been instructed to lie down and rest until dinnertime.

"How are you feeling, my love?" I asked.

"A little sore, but alright," he sighed. "I miss holding you."

I sat on the edge of the bed, meeting his gaze. "I miss it, too. But we have the rest of our lives to make up for lost time."

Link managed a weak smile. "True enough. You know, I still can't believe that Sir Cullen and Malon eloped. I'm happy for them, but it was so...sudden."

"That's the point," I reminded him with a chuckle. "But I can't believe it, either."

"Maybe that's what we should do," Link said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Link-"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

"Alright," I agreed.

"Think about it, Zel. We already know we love each other, so why hold off? We'll be saving ourselves the trouble of having to plan a huge ceremony."

I sighed. "You have a point, but remember what I told you about wanting to get rid of the being responsible for your injury first?"

"Oh, yeah," Link frowned.

"Besides, as silly as it may sound, I've always dreamt of a big wedding. I know a lot of it's for show, but it's a once-in-a-lifetime event, so why not go all out?"

"Alright, we'll do that," Link conceded. "But what about the wedding night?"

"Well, I don't know. What do you want to do? Besides THAT, of course."

"Well, that's the best part my love," Link grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"LINK!"

"Okay, okay!" he laughed. "There's always Lake Hylia."

I got an idea at that moment. "Or there's the Kokiri Forest," I spoke up. "When's the last time we saw Saria?"

"Not since I came to live here," Link admitted. "If we go there, we can just stay at the tree house. That is, if it's okay with you, of course. But perhaps we can just stay there for our honeymoon instead? I mean, honestly, I don't know if I'll be able to wait long enough after the reception's over..."

"You're terrible!" I giggled. "Okay, fine, I guess we can stay here for the night, and leave for the forest the next day. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful, my love," Link smiled. He sat up slightly and kissed me, running his fingers through my hair. "You have no idea how much you mean to me," he whispered. "The things I'm going to do to you..."

I looked into his eyes as his voice trailed off, and saw more love in them than ever before.

----------

After dinner, Link and I went to a private room to meet with my father, Impa, Sir Cullen, and Malon.

"Good evening, all. I have called all of you here for various reasons. Impa because she is a caretaker and close friend. My daughter, of course, because she is heiress to the Hylian throne. Link and Sir Cullen because they are Hyrule's two finest fighters. And Malon because she is married to Sir Cullen, and has also been a dear friend to my daughter and Link.

"I have two announcements to make. First of all, I wish to congratulate Link and Zelda on their engagement, and Sir Cullen and Malon on their marriage. Second of all, and most important, it has come to my attention that Link's injury was no accident. I understand Zelda has some evidence pointing in the direction of the perpetrator."

I grabbed the map and stood up, leaning over the table to unroll it. I placed paperweights on the corners and motioned for the others to look at it. Only Link and I had laid eyes on it previously.

"See this marking here? The creature I got this map from indicated that this is the place from which it was dispatched. As all of you know, this is the very place where legendary thief Ganondorf Dragmire was supposed to have been defeated permanently by Link.

"We know from past experience that Ganondorf will stop at nothing to get the Golden Power. As the only male in the Gerudo tribe, he is their king and, as such, may have access to what he needs to get the Golden Power. No one is quite sure of what would happen if he were to gain it, but legend dictates that he who is first to touch it will have his wish granted. This spells certain doom for Hyrule and its surrounding kingdoms."

"I think the best we can do for now is bide our time," Link spoke up. "I would love to find Ganondorf and tear him limb-from-limb, but there's not much we can do until we know exactly where he is hiding out. For all we know, he may be lying in wait so he can catch us off-guard once we think we've figured him out."

"I'm inclined to agree with Link," Impa said. "Ganondorf's career as a thief will serve him well in this kingdom, as he can easily con Hylians into surrendering anything valuable, whether objects or information, or steal from them if they refuse."

"Not to mention the Triforce of Power he has in his possession," I added. "Even though I possess the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link the Triforce of Courage, neither of us is strong enough individually to defeat him. This will be no easy task, but until we know more, there is not much we can do but give ourselves time to decide on an appropriate course of action."

"Then it's settled!" my father proclaimed. "I will dispatch soldiers immediately, to keep an eye out for Ganondorf or any of his minions."

"And once I am feeling better, Zelda and I can explore the farms we came across yesterday, to see if we can pick up any more clues, and go from there," Link said.

"I will go into town tomorrow and visit a scholar friend of mine. He can provide us will all the resources will need, from detailed maps, to dictionaries, to bestiaries, to history books," Impa informed us.

"And Malon and I can remain at the castle and assist anyone in this room in need of help with any tasks relating to eliminating Ganondorf for good," Sir Cullen explained.

After we all agreed with our initial courses of action, we dispersed and headed our separate ways to go to bed.

I fluffed the pillows on the sofa, drawing it up near Link's bed. My father and Impa had agreed to let me share his room with him in the infirmary, knowing nothing would happen between us that was meant for after we're married. Besides, it would be easier than Impa having to get up to check on Link every couple hours or so.

"Are you comfortable, my love?" I asked Link before settling into my makeshift bed.

"Yes, Zel," he smiled up at me as I leaned over him, staring into his eyes.

"Then good night," I smiled back, leaning closer to share a kiss with him.

"Good night," he murmured sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I watched as he drifted off to sleep. Not long after, I at last felt my eyelids get heavy with the need for my own slumber. Thinking back on the day's events, I slipped into a restless night's sleep, full of weird dreams.

----------

**Please review! A huge thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, I really don't have much to say, except thank you so much for reading this story! I received my 300th review after posting chapter 19, and received my 10,000 hit today. :) I finished this chapter earlier today, but decided to hold off to give more people a chance to read the last chapter before updating. But I'm so happy, I don't want to make you wait any longer. :) So, without further ado, the next chapter. Of course, it comes with thanks to my reviewers- Hylian Princess; Ygfi; Omega87; adrian-air-fire; AmarraHarstone; shinsei101; Infernal Flame Zero; Gir Crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

----------

_I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark room. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized I was in some sort of chamber, surrounded by thick, block walls on all sides, one of which contained a large wooden door._

_I ran to the door and pushed on it, but it wouldn't budge. Unaware if it was locked or just stuck, I threw my weight against it, to no avail. Weary from my attempt, I sank to the floor._

_Hearing a loud noise, I turned to the northwest corner of the room and saw a glowing ball of energy. The noise got louder as the ball expanded. Suddenly it began to take on a very familiar shape. Link... Link!_

_"Oh, Link, you're here! What happened?" I shrieked, getting up and hurrying over to hug him._

_When I was just a couple feet away, his form began to change. Now a tall, husky figure stood before me, clad in a black cloak. Underneath the hood, I could see bright red hair peeking out._

_I gasped in horror and turned to run, but he reached out to me, and grabbed my arm. I winced from the pain as he yanked hard, forcing me to turn back towards him._

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he laughed._

_"Let me go!" I screamed._

_"You're not going anywhere, Princess. At least, not until we're married. You know, it was awfully foolish of you to marry Link yesterday. You know the rules- royalty must marry royalty."_

_"It was not foolish! Even my father approved of it, and he's the one with the power to change the laws! Besides, I love Link, and he loves me!"_

_"No matter. The two of you have yet to consummate your marriage, and you'll never get your chance now. Which is perfect, because I've always dreamt of having a chaste bride. As the King of the Gerudos, I deserve the finest, and I can't get much better than a beautiful, virgin princess."_

_"I'll never marry you, you sorry excuse for a Hylian! You're nothing more than a cruel thief and murderer."_

_"Why, Zelda," his grin widened. "I believe that that's the nicest compliment anyone's ever paid me. You will make a fine wife. How well can you cook?"_

_As he laughed maniacally, fury arose within me. Thinking quickly, I bit his arm._

_He squealed in pain and let go, and I dashed to the door. As he sent an energy blast at me, I ducked, and it blew an opening right into the door. I hurriedly went through it and ran up the staircase to the first floor. I found Link in the main corridor, battered, bruised, and bleeding._

_"LINK!" I screamed, running over to him._

_"Zelda," he murmured weakly. He looked up at me, his eyes glassy. "I... I..."_

_With that, his eyes rolled back and closed, and he slipped away from me._

"Link, no!" I woke up screaming.

"Zel, what happened?" Link mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, Link, I had an awful dream," I explained, beginning to cry.

"Come here," he told me, sitting up carefully and patting the bed. I got up from the sofa and went to lay down next to him. He pulled the covers over me and stretched his left arm across my waist. "Why don't you tell me all about it."

"I...I was trapped in Ganon's Tower, in some basement chamber. He was trying to force me to marry him, but I somehow managed to escape. And when I got upstairs, I found you on the floor. I ran to help you, but you died in my arms," I told him shakily, my tears still flowing.

"Shh, calm down my love, it was just a dream."

"But what if it happens? You know I've had premonitions in the past."

"Yeah, exactly, in the past. But this won't happen, I promise."

"How can you?" I asked Link, wiping my eyes.

"Because we're going to get rid of Ganondorf for good. And hopefully before he even has a chance to morph into Ganon," Link reassured me. "Now, come on, you need your sleep, as do I. Is there anything else I can do for you before we go back to sleep?"

"There is one thing," I said. I leaned towards his ear and whispered to him.

His eyes widened, and he grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, Link. I mean, we'll be married soon, so why does it matter if we do this now, or wait until then?"

"Well, it matters to me. I mean, don't get me wrong- I want you. Very much. But right now..."

"Would be perfect, while everyone else is asleep," I finished.

"I was going to say that right now... just isn't the right time, Zelda. You and I both know it."

"But why not? We love each other."

"But we need to be married first."

"How come? It's not like we're going to die from becoming one before marriage."

"Zel, you just don't get it. You know exactly what I mean by 'need.' I think it would be in the best interest of both of us if we wait until our wedding night."

"Okay," I finally conceded.

"Why are you suddenly so...eager, anyway?"

"Because of my dream," I confessed. "There's a part I neglected to mention, one in which Ganondorf told me that you and I never consummated our marriage. He was going to rob me of my purity."

"Oh, Zelda," Link hugged me close. "Don't you worry about that. As you said yourself, we'll be married soon. And we'll have plenty of time to... get close. Now, go to sleep."

"Yes, Your Highness," I joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. Good night, my love."

"Good night. I love you."

"I love you, too, Zel."

Feeling relaxed, I returned to the sofa and easily went back to sleep.

----------

Link and I slept a little late, prompting Impa to come in and wake us.

"Princess, Link, time to wake up," she said, nudging us.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," I sighed. Link mumbled something unintelligible as he rolled onto his back and stretched.

I excused myself to a room down the hall to dress, while Impa attending to Link, checking him and placing a fresh dressing on his wound. After he, too, was dressed, the three of us went down to breakfast.

Some time later, Link and I were preparing for our trip out to the farms to investigate. As Link readied Epona, I gathered enough food for the day, as well as some extra clothing, should we get caught in another storm. Soon, we were on our way.

We reached the farm where we were attacked by the Moblins and put Epona in the stable. We decided that the first step would be to further explore the farmhouse, which was our original intention prior to Link's injury.

Once inside, Link and I quickly realized that the house appeared to have been cleaned up, as if nothing had happened. Puzzled, we made a thorough search.

I went into a small room that had nothing more than a table, a few chairs, a cupboard, and a rug in the center of the room. Crossing the room to look in the cupboard, my foot grazed the side of the rug, pushing it back. Seeing something suspicious on the floor, I kneeled to examine it closer.

"Link, come here!" I shouted to my fiancé. "There's something you need to see!"

----------

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Woo-hoo, an update! Sorry for the multiple cliffhangers, but it's what keeps people interested in the story! At any rate, thanks, as always, to my reviewers since my last update- Alli-dunno; adrian-air-fire; Hylian Princess; Omega87; Futuristic-dudette; TheGoddessKnight; Kariah; Ygfi; Gir Crazy; Silvara; shinsei101; Goku's Mistress; Infernal Flame Zero; lilykat14; Sheik's twin; UlrichYumiforever; sasukeuchiha (for two reviews); Some Guy (for two reviews); Hououza (for two reviews); and Ericketiting (for three reviews).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

----------

"What it is, Zel?" Link asked, entering the room.

I gestured for him to kneel next to me.

"I still don't get it," he said.

"Here," I answered, grabbing his hand and guiding it across the floor.

"Oh, I understand now," he murmured, his eyes widening.

He knocked hard on the plywood, which emitted a hollow sound. "It's a trapdoor, alright."

I felt along the grooves cut through the floor until I happened upon a small latch. Releasing it, I struggled to force open the door. With Link's help, I finally jerked it open.

We looked down into the small hole under the door for merely a few seconds before a musty smell came welling up, making us cough. I went to open the window, while Link went to get a lantern. We went back to the hole once the musty air started to thin out. Link shined the lantern over the hole, and we studied it thoroughly.

It looked to be several feet deep, with muddy water on the bottom glittering in the soft yellow light from the lantern. The sides of the hole were relatively clean, except that they were spattered with reddish stains in some areas.

"Is that... blood?" I gulped.

"I don't know. Could be. Guess there's only one way to find out," Link said.

Before I could object, he started down the small ledges carved into one side of the hole, like a ladder.

"Wait for me!" I called.

After a long descent, we hit the last "rung" and jumped down into the water, which was about knee-deep. Having sighted a tunnel, we waded through the water, finding it getting shallower with each step. Eventually, we were out of the water and walking along the dirt.

We eventually reached a fork. Unsure of where to go, Link held the light close to the dirt floor, and we looked at it carefully. I finally picked up on a faint set of tracks. It appeared that not only had some strange creatures passed through there- perhaps Moblins- but that they had been dragging something. Or someone.

The tracks led towards the left, so that's the direction we took. After some time walking, we finally came upon the end of the tunnel. I began to scale the wall, with Link following me. Reaching the top, I shined the lantern along the ceiling and found a latch. Releasing it, I pushed up, and another trapdoor opened.

I slowly stuck my head out and looked around. Seeing that it was clear, I clambered out, Link quickly following. We closed the trapdoor and, concentrating on our surroundings found that we were in a large chamber, empty save a cell in the corner.

"This is just like the chamber in my dream," I whispered to Link. "The one where Ganon..."

My voice trailed off as we heard a low moan, that seemed to be coming from the cell. I crept over and peered in, and, to my shock, found it was occupied.

Although I didn't recognize the beings inside, I could tell they were Hylians by their ears and manner of dress. There were four of them, and they appeared to be a family- two parents, a young daughter, barely school-age, and an infant son.

"Please, don't hurt us!" the mother begged, clutching her son to her breast as her daughter clung to her legs.

"Adalia, please, calm down, Love," the father said. "Princess Zelda, I apologize for my wife's actions," he said, bowing before me.

"Oh, Princess Zelda! So sorry, I did not recognize you!" Adalia proclaimed, curtsying as best she could, considering the children were attached to her.

"It's quite alright," I smiled. "But, please, tell me what has passed. It's very important that my fiancé, Link, and I know."

"Well, Princess, my name is Kiefer, and I am a craftsman and farmer. While I work, my wife maintains the house and cares for our children, Gretchen and Anton. The other day, I had just come in from milking the cow when we sat down to dinner. Suddenly we heard a noise that seemed to be coming from under the floor.

"I crouched down and put my ear to the floor to investigate, when a sudden force threw me back. My wife's scream wiped away the haze, and I realized that a portion of the floor had been pushed up and hit me. We watched in horror as a mist began to creep into the room. Suddenly, the mist materialized into several mysterious, dog-like creatures. They were dressed in strange outfits, and some of them wielded spears, while others wielded arrows."

I raised my eyebrows at this. Moblins.

"My husband yelled at me to grab the children and escape," Adalia continued for Kiefer, "but it was too late. The creatures had blocked the doorway, and there was nowhere to go. As they circled us and closed in, we had no choice but to surrender."

"Had you ever seen the creatures before?" Link asked.

Kiefer and Adalia shook their heads. "We just moved to Hyrule not six months ago. I was once a merchant, but lost my business when our hometown was suddenly invaded by evil forces. I was forced to take refuge here with my family," Kiefer explained. "I barely had enough money to purchase the farm, and we were half-starved already."

"Well, the creatures you saw are indeed native to Hyrule. In fact, they attacked Link and myself just a couple days ago. You see, we were caught in a storm, and sought shelter at your farm, seeing it was abandoned. And the creatures, called Moblins, ambushed us."

"What has happened to our farm? We have been imprisoned here for two days," Adalia spoke up.

"It was ransacked," Link informed her. "We returned earlier today to figure out why, and that's when Princess Zelda stumbled across a trapdoor. It must be the same one that they used to come up through the floor and capture all of you."

"But don't worry, we'll get you out of here," I reassured them. "And we will take care of this problem for good, and see to it that you get your farm back, and in even better condition than when you first moved there. Just stand back, all of you, against the eastern wall."

Once the family moved back, I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I could feel the power channeling into my hands, until it felt as if it would burst forth. I reached out to the bars and touched them, and they heated up rapidly.

I opened my eyes and watched as the white-hot metal began to melt with my touch. Soon there was a big enough hole for the prisoners to escape. I grinned happily before swooning from the loss of energy.

"Princess," Link caught me just before I hit the floor. He helped me to the wall, and I leaned against it, sliding down until I was seated. As I took a moment to collect myself, he spoke with Kiefer and Adalia.

"Listen carefully. There is a trapdoor a few steps away, right next to the muddy footprints. All of you are to go through it at once, then close it and travel through the tunnel. It will eventually meet up with a larger tunnel; continue down that other tunnel until you reach the end. Climb up the wall at the end, as there are several small ledges that will collectively act as a ladder. When you reach the top, you will find that you are back in your farmhouse.

"There isn't much left at your residence, but gather up what you wish and go into Hyrule Castle Town immediately. Stay at the inn there until the princess and I summon for you. Here is a bag of rupees that will pay for your room and board until it is safe for you to leave. Go now, and do not look back!"

"Oh, thank you so much," Kiefer said, shaking Link's hand. He started to bow to me, but I clambered to my feet and hugged him.

"Best of luck," I whispered. I did the same to Adalia.

"Thank you, Your Grace," she whispered back, as she and her family hurried off.

Link and I watched until they disappeared into the tunnel, closing the trapdoor behind them.

"What now?" I asked.

"I say we do a little more investigating. I think I know where we are, but we'd best make sure before we head home."

Link took my hand, and together we crept over to the massive door.

----------

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again! Welcome to chapter twenty-three! I meant to update this a little sooner, but I got really busy. However, the chapter's (almost) a page longer than normal, so hopefully that helps make up for it. At any rate, thanks to my reviewers- Infernal Flame Zero; sasukeuchiha180; Sakurelle; Ygfi; Some Guy, Kariah, lilykat14; Ericketiting; Hylian Princess; Firefly Orain Xi-Wang; Omega87; Silvara; Gir Crazy; adrian-air-fire; Alli-dunno; shinsei101; and Hououza.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

* * *

Link and I slowly opened the door, peering through the small opening. Noticing it was clear, we entered the small room, closing the door behind us and creeping over to the staircase. I was right-it was the same place as in my dream.

"These stairs are made of solid stone, so they're a little noisy," I whispered to Link. "We have to walk as quietly as possible."

We made our way up the staircase, trying our hardest not to let our boots clunk on the floor. About halfway up, Link suddenly pulled me into the darkness of a small corner and clapped a hand over my mouth, lest I gasp in surprise.

Hearing footsteps, we remained crouching in the shadows, watching the staircase. At that moment we nearly stumbled in surprise as Ganondorf himself walked past us, descending the stairs. He was flanked by two Moblins, one at each side, but he easily towered over both of them from his place in the middle.

He hesitated for a moment, and my heart jumped into my throat. Looking about, he then continued on his way. A moment later, the sound of a door opening and shutting echoed up the staircase.

"Now's our chance, Zel, before he notices that Kiefer and his family escaped."

We stood up and peeked out of the darkness. Seeing that it was safe, we quickly made our way up the stairs. We ran for the double doors that would allow us to exit the fortress, and, much to our surprise, made it out without incident.

As we ran from the fortress, I turned back and thought I saw Ganon's red eyes gleaming right behind me. I gasped and blinked, and the effect disappeared. Link tugged at my hand, encouraging me to quicken my pace.

We escaped the grounds and finally stopped to catch our breath.

"What are we going to do, Link?" I panted.

"We have to take care of him as soon as possible, Zel. It's clear that that tunnel was built by his forces, with the intention of overtaking all the farms and use them to lie in wait for a time to attack. I think the first thing we need to do is destroy the tunnel, then go from there."

"But what can we do for now? It's already pitch black, and surely my father is worried sick about us. And you still need to rest some more."

"I don't know," Link admitted. "All I know is that we need to get out of this area as soon as possible, before we're caught."

To my relief, Link pulled the ocarina out of his pocket. He played a tune, and within seconds, we were at the Temple of Time. We hurriedly made our way out of the temple and through Hyrule Castle Town to the inn.

I immediately went to the front desk to inquire if Kiefer and his family had checked in yet, and was pleased to learn they had. Link and I made our way upstairs, and, reaching their room, knocked softly on the door.

"Kiefer? Adalia? It's your rescuers," Link said, so that they would know it was us. Adalia answered the door and hastily greeted us, stepping out of the way to let us in.

"Are you quite alright, Princess?" she immediately asked, apparently noticing my flushed face.

"Quite alright. Link and I are just worn out from our journey here," I insisted, allowing her to lead me to a chair. As soon as I sat down, Gretchen came over and hugged me.

"Well, hello, Gretchen," I smiled down at her.

"Can I sit with you, Zelda?" she asked.

"Gretchen, you know better. You are to curtsy to the princess and address her as 'Princess Zelda.'" Adalia lightly scolded her as Kiefer attended to Anton.

"Sorry, mama," the little girl hung her head. She then stepped back and curtsied. "May I please sit with you, Princess Zelda?"

"Of course you may," I answered, reaching out and pulling her into my lap.

As she looked up at me, I couldn't help but be reminded of my childhood, when I used to sit in Impa's lap and look up at her. I'd lost my mother as a baby, so Impa had always been the only mother I'd ever known. I only know my real mother through portraits and stories.

On a whim, I began to braid the little girl's golden hair. She smiled up at me, and her blue-green eyes shone in the pale candlelight near the chair. She looked so much like me at that age, it was uncanny. Although she was only five, I could see the spirit of adventure in her face.

"She looks just like you did as a child, Zel," Link mentioned. He hadn't known me then, but it was hard not to know what I look like since my father made a habit of hanging one of my portraits in every room of the castle, no matter how small.

"It's 'Princess Zelda,'" Gretchen corrected him, causing all the adults to laugh, including myself. Puzzled, she hopped out of my lap after I tied the end of her braid with a ribbon. She hugged me again, then went and hugged Link before scurrying off to play with her little brother.

"We really appreciate what the two of you have done for us," Kiefer spoke up. He came closer and lowered his voice. "When we were kidnapped, I thought all hope was lost. No one seems to care much what happens to us farmers. I doubt anyone would've noticed until they realized they'd run out of Cucco eggs."

"Well, the princess cares for every single person in her kingdom, regardless of their heritage or occupation," Link said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"I don't doubt that in the least," Adalia said with a warm smile. "Thank you so much, for everything."

"You're very welcome," I smiled back.

"Hey, Zel, it's getting late. We'd best get back home," Link observed.

We stood to say good-bye to the family before making our way back to the castle. We got in just before the drawbridge went up for the night. As we crossed the courtyard, Link stopped me, pulling me into a dark corner.

"Link, what are you-" I said, only to cut myself off when I felt Link feverishly kissing my neck.

"What got into you?" I giggled.

"I've been wanting to do this all day," he murmured between kisses.

I playfully pushed him away. "Link, we aren't married yet."

"I know that, Zel. It's just... I saw you holding Gretchen, and it melted my heart. She reminded me so much of you, Zel. I imagined that it was our daughter that you were holding, and I felt so much love for you at that moment, I can't even begin to describe it."

I found myself getting teary-eyed at that. I dabbed my eyes on my sleeve and stepped forward. Grasping Link's tunic, I pulled him down to me and gave him a hot kiss.

"Zel..." he murmured.

"Link... I want you to stay with me tonight."

Even in the shadows, I could tell that he was wide-eyed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course my love."

Link took my hand and led me to the ground nearest my second-story window. Looking around to make sure it was clear, he took out his hookshot and aimed and released it at the balcony. Once it was secure, I climbed the rope, him right behind me.

We got onto the balcony, and I used magic to unlock the window. Opening it, I pushed the drapes back and stepped into my room, with Link following me. I closed and locked the window before turning back to Link. I stepped closer to him, and his lips met mine.

I opened my mouth and let him slide his tongue in, gently sucking on it. We stumbled towards the bed, blinded by our need for each other. I took command, grasping his tunic and pushing him onto the bed. I climbed on top of him and found his lips again.

His hands began to roam, causing me to squirm. I broke away and looked in his eyes, seeing the fire sparking in them. He gave me a questioning look, and just after I nodded my consent, there was a knock at the door.

"Just a moment," I called, jumping up quickly and fanning my face, knowing my skin was bright red. I regrouped and went to the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's your father. The guards told me that you and Link had returned to the castle, and I just wanted to make sure everything went alright. Might I come in?"

"Just a moment, Father."

Thinking quickly, Link got up from the bed. He hurried over to the bookcase in the drawing room, pulling out a book and returning to my bedroom. Lighting a candle, he seated himself at a table and pretended to read.

I opened the door and allowed my father to come in. After a few minutes of answering his inquiries about our day, and in turn asking him how things had gone for the others, my father finally went to bed.

"That was close," I breathed, closing the door and locking it. "Now where were we?"

Link grinned at me, his cerulean eyes glowing in the candlelight. He closed the book and left it on the table, getting up and walking over to me. Bending me back, he kissed my neck. "I believe I was just about to show you exactly how much I love you," he breathed, his face saying it all.

* * *

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Greetings from chapter twenty-four! I'm sure all of you who read the last chapter have figured out what it'll happen in here. Thanks to my reviewers since my last update- Silvara; Goku's Mistress; lilykat14; shinsei101; pinguinolatino; Ygfi; Infernal Flame Zero; Hououza; Gir Crazy; TheGoddessKnight; Serene-Moon-Princess.**

**WARNING! This chapter does contain sexual content (although not a lemon). I have read it over several times and truly believe that it does not warrant an M rating. That being said, however, if you're not into reading this kind of thing, feel free to skip it! **

**But enough of my rambling!**

**Except for one last reminder: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

Link broke his gaze long enough to scoop me up, taking me to the bed and setting me gently on it. He leaned over me until his face was mere inches above mine, then stared deep into my eyes again. I could feel his love for me, expressed in his engaging gaze.

He once more broke the intense stare, and his eyes traveled down my body, a huge grin creasing his face.

"What are you grinning about?" I broke the silence, smiling up at him.

"Everything," he breathed. "Zel, when I look at you...you make me feel things that I never dreamed of feeling. Things that I've never felt before I fell for you, and I could never possibly feel from any other woman. Things that are emotional and..." His voice trailed off, and he swallowed hard. "And physical."

I looked down the length of his body, and saw exactly what he meant. I returned my eyes to his face, and we again got caught up in an intense staring match.

We stayed that way for what seemed like forever, until he finally climbed completely into the bed, laying on his side. I turned onto my side to face him, closing the distance between us. My common sense flew out the window, and I found myself pushing him onto his back and hovering over him, smothering him with kisses.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My lips went to his, and our tongues began to fight for control. As our kissing became more heated, I could feel him tighten his grip on me, and I melted into him.

I finally pulled away and looked down at him, my grin mirroring his. Keeping my eyes locked on his, my hands went to his tunic, excitedly tearing at it. He moved my hands away and ripped it open himself, tearing his undershirt along with it. I ripped off both pieces of clothing and cast them aside, shifting my gaze to the bare skin.

His chest and abs looked even more beautiful than they did the night he kissed my cheek, after I'd had that bad dream. I licked my lips eagerly, causing Link to blush. I averted my eyes back to his, wanting to watch him react as I began to run my hands over his amazing upper body.

"Zelda..." he groaned, throwing his head back. His cap fell off and I threw it aside, reaching up with one hand to run my fingers through his thick, golden locks.

"Are you enjoying this, my love?" I smiled.

"More than you know."

Unable to take it anymore, he rolled me onto my back.

"My turn," he whispered seductively, kneeling next to me.

He began to fiddle with the ties of my corset, loosening the knots. I waited in sweet anticipation as he took his time, the complete opposite of my hurried removal of his tunic and undershirt.

I watched as he untied the corset, until my breasts were revealed. He cast aside the corset and just hovered there, admiring me.

"Princess..." he breathed, his head descending towards me.

I writhed beneath him at the feeling of his lips on such sensitive areas of my body. He stopped after a few minutes to look into my eyes again.

"I love you, Zelda. And I want you to know that what we are to share with each other this night is very special to me. I know we're supposed to wait until marriage, but I see you laying before me, and you're so beautiful...I just can't wait any longer. Unless you want me to."

"I don't," I shook my head. "I want to surrender myself to you, Link." I could feel my eyes tearing up again, as I was forced to acknowledge one of the reasons why I was so desperate for him to have me. "I...I have to be honest, Link."

"Is this too much for you, Zelda? I mean, just say the word, and we will wait until our wedding night. Or even longer than that, if you wish."

"No, no, it's not that, Link." I looked away from him, tears rolling down my cheeks. "It's just that...I worry that this will be our only opportunity to...to make love. I know it may sound foolish, but please just hear me out, my love. You see, when we were running from that awful place earlier, I thought I saw Ganondorf's eyes, watching me. And then when you pulled me aside to kiss me...I just knew I wanted this for us."

"Of course it's not foolish, Zel," Link insisted. "But I'm still not quite sure I fully understand your motivation."

"I worry that I'm going to wake up tomorrow and find out that we have to wage a full-on war against Ganondorf. We trapped him once, but if he found a way out, then who knows what he has up his sleeve. I don't want this night to go to waste, because I fear what awaits us in the very near future."

Link laid down next to me, stroking my hair, which I'd let down while talking with him. "Listen, Zelda. I want you more than anything in this world right now, and I am just a word away from making love to you. But if you are not ready, please tell me. I could never be upset with you over something like that, for our time to share this will come again. I promise you it will."

"But you can't promise something like that," I sobbed. "No one can predict the future."

"You're right, Zelda. And that is all the more reason for us to live in the moment. You amaze me with how strong you are, my love. I don't want to see you give up so easily. We are going to get through this. I will see to it that Ganondorf is imprisoned again, and this time for good. But for now, we mustn't dwell on that. The important thing is that we are safe here in the castle, and from what we can tell, he is still at his fortress. There's really nothing more we can do about it until morning, anyway."

Link hugged me close, kissing my tears away. I took several deep breaths until I calmed down. Link suddenly got up from the bed, walking to the wall to open the secret passage to his room.

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see," he grinned slyly.

Link returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and a large burlap sack. I sipped at the water and watched him curiously as he began to remove things from the sack. He removed some candles, setting a few each on the nightstands next to the bed. He then removed what in the shadows looked to be bedding, but when he unraveled it, I discovered it was actually a nightgown.

"What's this for?" I asked, reaching out to finger the material.

"I was saving it for our honeymoon, but, well... we kind of had a change of plans," Link chuckled. "For you, my beautiful angel."

"Thank you so much, my love," I said, pulling him into a hug. "I can hardly wait to try it on... later," I added in a seductive tone, giving him a look.

Link could hardly contain himself as he tried to light the candles. Unfortunately he seemed to forget that I could light them myself. Upon snapping my fingers, the room was filled with candlelight.

I stood in front of Link and stroked his face before moving his hands to my waist.

"Undress me," I commanded him.

"Be glad to."

Link slowly pulled off my dress skirt and petticoats, letting them fall to the floor. I stepped out of them and kicked them away.

"You need to catch up," I giggled, noticing that Link hadn't even removed his boots yet. He promptly kicked them off, and I reached out and began to slide down his tights.

Fully revealed to each other, we admired one another's bare bodies for the first time before crawling into the bed. Link moved on top of me, staring into my eyes.

"Are you completely sure, my love? Just give me the word, and I will stop right now."

"I'm sure, Link. I want to share this with you, and I want to share it now."

With that, we shared the most intimate, special thing possible, becoming one for the first of many times that night.

* * *

I awoke just before dawn to my fiancé kissing my neck. "Ready for another round already?" I giggled, rolling over to face him. 

"You bet. It's been a whole two hours."

I melted into him, but froze up when I heard the bedroom door open.

"I trust that you two will still be down for breakfast," I heard Impa mutter.

_I thought I locked the door_, I mused, as I rolled off Link and we hurried to cover ourselves with the bedding.

"I do know magic, remember?" Impa said, as if reading my mind.

"Uh, good morning, Impa," I stammered out, blushing.

"I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm here, so I'll gladly tell you. The guards stationed outside your room-whom you've apparently forgotten about- have been reporting strange noises throughout the night. One of them finally roused me this morning at a ridiculous hour to say that he'd heard screams, and Link was nowhere to be found. And, lo and behold, he's to be found in here, with you, before your wedding."

_It's not what it looks like,_ I started to say. But I closed my mouth when I realized that it was exactly what it looked like!

Saying nothing more, Impa simply walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a dress, laying it on a chair near the bed. "I took the liberty of grabbing some extra clothing for you as well, Link," she explained, laying out an outfit for him as well. "What shall I tell the king?" she then asked me.

"Tell him that Link and I will be down to breakfast in a few minutes," I sighed.

* * *

**Please review! A huge thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome to chapter twenty-five! I am making mental preparations to end the story with the thirtieth chapter (making it three times as long as I was anticipating!). I'm glad to see that the previous chapter didn't seem to put people off too much. So, moving right along, here's the next installment. This chapter may seem a little bit predictable, but there are still some twists up ahead, I promise! Thanks to my reviewers- Infernal Flame Zero; Kariah; adrian-air-fire; Azure's Jester; Omega87; Hylian Princess; Ygfi; Futuristic-dudette; UlrichYumiforever; and Alli-dunno.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

Impa left, closing the door behind her. I got up to lock it before going to the chair to grab my dress. In the midst of all this, Link groaned, rolling onto his stomach and putting the pillow over his head.

"Do we have to get up?" I heard his muffled whine.

"Yes, my love. Come on," I answered him, going over to the bed. I would drag him out, if need be.

I yanked the pillow away, and Link suddenly flopped onto his back and grabbed me, pulling me into the bed with him.

"Zelda, I'm not ready to get up," he confessed, his eyes sparkling in the faint sunlight beginning to peek in from behind the draperies.

"But I told Impa..." my voice trailed off as his lips flew to my neck.

"I know what you told her," he murmured. "But you said a few minutes. You didn't give a specific time."

"That's just semantics, Link, and you know it."

"You call it semantics, I call it a loophole. Whatever it is, I'll take it," Link whispered, touching me suggestively.

I could never deny him anything.

Some time later, Link and I at last made our way downstairs to my father's private dining room. We heard voices and paused outside the double doors, each placing an ear to them.

"Wherever are my daughter and my future son-in-law?" the king bellowed.

"I'm sure they will be here soon, Your Highness," Impa tried to reassure him.

"I just don't understand. Both of them usually wake up at dawn and are down for breakfast within five minutes. But the sun has been up for some time, and yet they are still absent. I hope everything is alright."

"I'm sure it is, Sire. Perhaps our young couple has elected to take an early morning walk. They've had much on their minds lately, between searching for Ganondorf, planning a wedding, and a multitude of other issues."

I sighed as I pushed open the doors.

"Good morning, Father. Impa," I said, respectfully greeting them before I took place at the table. Link quickly followed suit.

"Good morning, Dearest. Link," My father addressed us. Impa also greeted us, giving no indication that she'd caught us earlier.

Link and I piled our plates high with food and began to eat, as my father made conversation about the wedding, trying to get all our minds off of the danger before us.

"So, Darling, where will you and Link go for your honeymoon?" he addressed me. "I want to make sure that everything is in order for the two of you, so that you can be well on your way to producing an heir."

I nearly choked on my food. I swallowed hard and looked into my father's eyes. "We are not quite sure yet, Father. But more than likely, we will stay in the Kokiri Forest. Link still has his treehouse."

"Nonsense, Zelda! You are royalty! You and Link will have the finest room in the finest inn, wherever you go!"

I started to object, but quickly decided against it. I had come to realize that the more I argued with my father over such matters, the more likely he was to find out that Link and I had already given ourselves to each other in the most intimate way possible.

Seeing the look on my face, Impa spoke up in mine and Link's defense. "Your Highness, forgive my forwardness, but I am inclined to side with the Princess and Link in this matter. For it matters not where they stay, provided they are comfortable and have their privacy. I know you are deeply concerned about the future of this kingdom, but the two of them are young and quite fertile. Nature will take its course, no matter the circumstances."

Much to my surprise, my father actually seemed quite content with what Impa said, as he leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful.

"Very well, then. Zelda, you and Link may go wherever you want. But promise me that if that treehouse feels too crowded for you, you will seek more appropriate accommodations."

"Yes, Father," I agreed.

The remainder of the meal passed by somewhat quietly. Afterwards, Link and I separated to change into our riding clothes, to go out to visit Sir Cullen and Malon. I had another reason for leaving, one of which Link was unaware-his knighting ceremony would be that afternoon, and Impa was basically kicking him out of the castle to make hasty preparations. I was going along to make sure he didn't come back too soon, and also to spend time with our friends.

On our way out of town, we stopped to visit Kiefer and his family, asking them for a favor, which they quickly agreed to do. We then went to Lon Lon Ranch and noticed right away that something seemed funny. Link secured Epona in the stable, while I checked on the cows and horses. They seemed hungry, so I took the liberty of feeding them, with Link's help. Once that was finished, we went to the house, knocking softly on the front door.

We heard footsteps, and Malon answered the door a moment later, her face flushed and her hair disheveled. "Link! Zelda!" she exclaimed, opening the door all the way. She hugged us and invited us to take a seat before calling up the stairs to Sir Cullen.

Link and I looked at each other as we sat at a table. Both of us knew what had been going on, and found it funny that we'd interrupted them.

"At least we knocked first," Link whispered to me. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, as I had just spotted Malon and Sir Cullen coming into the room to join us. The latter greeted us warmly, as the couple sat across from us.

"So, what brings you here?" Malon asked. She and her husband were in on the plan to keep Link busy, and, along with myself, were giving it their best efforts to make it seem like just another day.

"Well, Link and I have made some more wedding plans, and we wanted to come out and share them, as well as inquire about how you two have been doing."

"Oh, everything is wonderful," Malon smiled. "My father went to stay in town for a few days, saying he had some important business to take care of, so it's just been Cullen and I."

"Yes, these last few days have been marvelous," Sir Cullen added. "The weather's been lovely, and other than keeping watch for signs of Ganondorf's forces, we've been enjoying our time together."

Suddenly, Malon's eyes went wide. "Oh no! The animals!" she proclaimed, jumping up.

"Already taken care of," Link chuckled.

Malon gave a sigh of relief before starting to blush.

"Don't be embarrassed," I told her. "You two are newlyweds, after all." I then turned to Link and gave him a look. He nodded his head in consent, so I turned back towards our friends.

"Link and I have something important to share," I said, my own face starting to feel warm.

"Oh, have you two set a date?" Malon squealed.

"Not quite. We just know that we want to get rid of Ganondorf for good. You see, yesterday we found a secret passage to his fortress. Locked up in the basement were the owners of the farm where we were ambushed. So we released them and hid them. But as we were leaving, we saw Ganondorf himself and nearly got caught."

Malon gasped, and Sir Cullen raised his eyebrows. "What shall we do now, Princess?" the latter asked.

"Link and I aren't sure yet. My father would like the two of you to accompany us back to the castle, so all of us can discuss it later. He has also made arrangements for the two of you to stay the night there, if need be, as we have much planning to do. We've already asked the people we rescued yesterday to come out here later and look after the ranch, as their quarters at the inn are already becoming a little uncomfortable."

"Okay," the couple agreed.

Link and Sir Cullen went to another room to talk strategy, while Malon and I remained at the table to talk about the wedding. We'd decided to wait until later, when everyone involved was meeting, to discuss what to do about Ganondorf.

"Okay, Zelda, tell me what really happened," Malon grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"I see it on your face. You want to tell me something else that has nothing to do with Ganondorf. Come on, out with it."

"Alright," I sighed. Then I broke into a big smile. "Link and I... well..."

Malon's smile widened. "You can tell me."

"Link and I... did what you and Sir Cullen were doing when we got here," I finally spilled.

"Oh, that's wonderful! But I thought you were going to wait until you got married..."

"We were, but it just felt right. I don't know what got into me, but there was just something that told me that it was the right time."

"That's great. Was it worth it, not to wait?"

By now, surely my face was turning every shade of red possible. But I could trust Malon, and I knew that she was only asking about it out of curiosity, and not to use it as a reason to pass judgment on me for not waiting.

"It was...it was..." I stuttered. "It was beyond wonderful."

"Sounds like how I felt after my wedding night," Malon confessed, turning crimson herself. "Isn't it amazing how-"

She was interrupted by a loud noise. It sounded like one of the animals had been spooked. Before we could even react, Link and Sir Cullen were dashing out the front door.

We looked at each other, terrified, before jumping up from the table and rushing to the window.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again everyone! Welcome to chapter twenty-six! I really don't have much to say, except that there are only four chapters left after this one, and a big battle will be coming soon. But that is all I'm telling you. :)**

**As always, thanks to my reviewers since my last update- Alli-dunno; adrian-air-fire; Futuristic-dudette; Some Guy; lilykat14; TheGoddessKnight; Sakurelle; Gir Crazy; Infernal Flame Zero; Ygfi; Kariah; UlrichYumiforever; and Hououza (for two reviews).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

* * *

Malon and I looked on from the window as Link and Sir Cullen raced into the barn. I caught something in my peripheral vision. Something that Malon apparently saw, too, as she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Link! It's Ganondorf!" I threw open the window and shouted, watching a black horse with a huge, red-haired rider, clad in all black, race off into the distance.

Link and Sir Cullen rushed back to the house, as I helped Malon sit down. She managed to calm herself, taking several deep breaths.

"Stay here," Link commanded, motioning for Sir Cullen to follow him to the stables. They hurriedly hopped onto their horses, riding them bareback as they chased Ganondorf. It was clear they didn't anticipate catching him, but wished to at least collect some clues as to his direction.

Malon and I waited anxiously for the next couple hours, fearing what had happened to them. Finally we could see Sir Cullen returning. He put away his horse and came back into the house, breathless.

"He went...towards...Kakariko..." he panted. "Link...followed...said...to get help."

The three of us hurried on to the castle. Sir Cullen normally would've gone straight there, but feared to leave us alone at the ranch any longer.

When we arrived, I commanded the guards at the drawbridge to sound the alarm. Within several minutes, the knights and soldiers were gathered in the castle courtyard. My father and I had already come up with a plan, with the help of Sir Cullen and Impa, and made quick work of dispatching a search party.

Some of the soldiers would remain at the castle and along its perimeters, to protect the town and the castle itself. The knights split into groups, going to various points in Hyrule to secure them. Myself, Impa, Sir Cullen, and Malon would head to Kakariko to see what had happened to Link. We chose not to bring along anyone else with us, for fear of drawing even more attention.

We got to Kakariko at sunset and inquired amongst the townspeople. Few of them knew of anything; those who did simply said that Link had come riding into town looking for a "suspicious person," and they hadn't seen or heard from him since. It was if he'd disappeared.

At last we found an elderly woman near the graveyard that knew something more. "I saw your young fiancé, Princess," she confirmed. "He came through on Epona, desperately searching everywhere for something. He left Epona on the hill near the windmill to rest and graze, and ran off. The last I saw, he was entering the House of Skulltula."

We thanked her for her information and went away quickly. Sir Cullen and Malon went to the windmill to see if Epona was still there, while Impa and I went to the place where Link had last been spotted. We found nothing more than some footprints in the soft mud outside the door, evidently his. The tracks led in, but not back out.

I opened the door quietly, and Impa and I entered. As the Skulltullas came down on us, I used a dagger to stab their soft bellies, killing them easily. We crossed the room, and upon lighting the webs on fire and allowing them to burn up, noticed there was a corner that seemed empty. Impa and I went ahead and investigated it anyway.

Impa saw a rug tossed haphazardly onto the floor and called my attention to it, remembering how Link and I had discovered the secret underground tunnels. I threw aside the rug and found a trapdoor like the one at the farm.

"Should we alert the others, Princess?" Impa asked. "I don't want them to think we've also mysteriously disappeared."

"Good idea," I said. "You stay here and guard this, while I tell Malon and Sir Cullen. They can keep an eye on the town, because anyone-or anything-coming through this tunnel should meet up with us along the way. So unless something is in town already, it should be safe."

I hurried out of the building and over near the windmill, calling for Malon and Sir Cullen. They clambered down the hillside until they were at the base of the slope, a few feet above me. They kneeled down, and we whispered amongst ourselves. Finally, with their good luck wishes, Impa and I were ready to descend underground.

She helped me open the trapdoor, and we climbed down the ladder and into the tunnel. We walked for what seemed like hours before we came to a fork. I quickly discovered that it was the same fork Link and I had come across; if we kept going straight, we would end up back at the farms, whereas if we looped around slightly to take the left branch...

"This is it," I proclaimed. "Now I know where the right branch of the tunnel leads to-Kakariko town. Straight ahead is Kiefer and Adalia's farmhouse, and taking the left branch should lead us to Ganondorf himself, provided he went home."

"So that must be where Link went," Impa added.

My heart sank as I realized the possible implications of all this. Particularly that Link most likely did not go to Ganondorf's Tower on his own volition. As much as he wanted to get rid of him, he would know better than to go there alone. More than likely, he was taken there by force.

Suddenly the tunnel felt very hot, and I found myself leaning my back against one side, and sliding to the dirt floor. I fanned my face with my hands, my skin warm and sweaty at the thought of my love being captured by Ganondorf.

"Princess, are you alright?" Impa asked, kneeling next to me.

"I...I'll be fine," I insisted. "It's just that...Link...what if..."

Impa pulled me into a warm hug. "He'll be fine, Princess," she soothed. "Trust me."

"But-"

"Hey, I was right about him being in love with you, was I not?" she teased.

"Okay, okay," I finally smiled, allowing her to help me up. "Let's go."

* * *

I reached the ladder at the end of the tunnel and ascended it. Somehow managing to press my ear to the trapdoor, I listened for any indication that someone-or something- was in the chamber. Assuming it was clear, I motioned for Impa to help me push the door open. 

Looking around and seeing that it was indeed empty, we scrambled out of the tunnel, closing the trapdoor behind us. I immediately went to the cell in the corner, where Kiefer and his family had been imprisoned. The bars were still fused together from when I had freed them.

I turned around and gestured in the direction of the door leading to the small room with the staircase. We crept over to the door and opened as quietly as possible. Like Link and I had done recently, Impa and I peered into the room before entering and closing the door behind us, then walking slowly over to the staircase.

We began to make our way up the steps, ducking into dark corners along the way, then waiting to make sure we didn't hear any noises before continuing our ascent.

We made it to the top of the steps after what seemed like forever. I pointed out the double doors, asking Impa to make a mental note of them, as they would be the way out, should we be unable to get back to the tunnel safely.

Impa and I made our way to a door in a corner and put our ears to it. Hearing nothing, we slowly opened it and found it led to another staircase. Making our descent, we found ourselves in another massive chamber, this one with many cells. We looked in every cell, but all were empty.

I took a deep breath as we went to the last one. I let it out in relief as I noticed it housed Link, who had apparently heard our footsteps and was standing as if ready to attack, despite having been stripped of his weapons-and his clothing, for that matter.

"Zelda!" he nearly shouted, biting his lip to keep from saying it too loud.

"Link, what happened?"

"No time for questions now, Princess," Impa advised. "You can ask the dear boy all you want once we are safely at home."

Agreeing with her, I placed my hands on the bars and melted them in the same way as I had the other ones. This time, however, I found it not so draining.

Once Link was free, he went to hug me, but blushed as he remembered he was nude, using his hands to cover himself. Impa simply snapped her fingers, and within seconds he was again dressed. Not in his typical garb, but it would do.

He hugged Impa as a thank you, before coming over to me and picking me up, swinging me around. He set me down and kissed me forcefully.

"Okay, you two, save that for your wedding night," Impa teased.

Link and I broke apart with a laugh, happy that she hadn't revealed our secret.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"And I you," he whispered back.

We held hands and, along with Impa, began to make our way back towards the stairs.

"And just where do you think you're going, Princess?" a voice hissed from behind us.

I whirled around, and my eyes went wide upon locking with a pair of red ones.

* * *

**Please review! A huge thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome to chapter twenty-seven! Please note that much of the battle is based on what happened in OoT, but what happens after Zelda loses the arrows is not, as I wanted to do at least a partial battle scene that was what I came up with, and not part of the game storyline. With that said, thanks, as always, to my reviewers- Ygfi; Hououza; adrian-air-fire; Infernal Flame Zero; Futuristic-dudette; Kariah; lilykat14; Gir Crazy; Sakurelle; sasukeuchiha180 (for four reviews); and Ericketiting (for four reviews).**

**And I am proud to say that I have officially reached over 400 reviews. Thank you so much for reviewing! This story has been so much fun to write, and I spent a couple hours on this chapter (especially on the part of the battle that's not part of OoT). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

Ganondorf laughed at me. "Ah, so you thought you could free the Hero of Time and get away without being spotted. Well, little Princess, I guess you were wrong. Now I'm here, and you're without weapons." 

"That's what you think!" I insisted, drawing a weapon I'd hidden in my clothes. It looked like an ordinary dagger, but once Impa spoke some magic words, it became a sword.

Ganondorf's eyes widened, but he shook it off and laughed harder. "You fool. Do you really think your stupid sword can defeat me, the most powerful being in the world? Ha!"

In a flash, I found Link pushing me behind him and grabbing the sword from my hand. "Take her away," he commanded Impa. "This is between me and him."

"No, Link!" I screamed, dragging my feet. I continued to shout as he glared at Ganondorf, firmly gripping the hilt of the sword. "It's my job to protect you now."

Ganondorf's grin widened, and, with a swift motion of his arm, he knocked the sword away from Link. It hit a wall and crashed to the ground.

"You know, the two of you are really making this altogether too entertaining," he chuckled. He looked past Link, his eyes locking on me. "But I like you, Princess, so I'll humor you. I'll let you battle me in a fair fight, and even fetch the Master Sword from its hiding place." To my surprise, he pushed Link out of the way and came over to me, extending his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Zelda, no, don't do it!" Link urged me. But after he had been hit by the arrow, I'd resolved to eliminate whoever was responsible. And that's what had brought me to this point.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to harness all the willpower I could before opening them again. I reached out my hand and shook his. "Deal."

He waved his hands, and the room was filled with a blinding light. I shielded my eyes, and when it finally dissipated, I found myself in the top of one of the turrets, in a massive, but empty room. Just as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw a pair of red eyes before me and watched as Ganondorf materialized.

"Well, well, well, so we're alone. You know, if the circumstances were different, I bet you'd find me quite irresistible," he grinned, moving closer to me. I recoiled from his repulsive breath, but he caught my arm with his cold hand and pulled me to him. "It's really too bad that you agreed to marry Link. But no matter. Because by the time he gets in here to find you dead, I'll have already taken from you what should have been rightfully mine in the first place."

I wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that Link already had that part of me, but I thought better of it and bit my tongue. "Enough of this," I hissed, finally succeeding in yanking my arm away.

"You're right, Princess. Let me delay no longer in defeating you, and breaking the hearts of Link and your father. For once you are gone, I will officially take over Hyrule." With that, he snapped his fingers, and a portion of the floor slid back. I watched as the Master Sword arose. Thrusting out his hand, he caused it to come flying at me. I ducked out of the way just in time, hearing the wood behind me splinter as the sword hit the wall.

I somersaulted back and yanked it out, gripping it firmly and moving towards Ganondorf, who was now floating. I found myself starting to float, too, as several other weapons, which I quickly recognized as the ones Link had been stripped of, arose from the secret compartment in the floor. I looked at him in shock.

"We have a deal, remember? If this is to be a fair fight, we need to be on the same...level," he smiled. He may have convinced others that he was honest and acted honorably, but he would never get me to believe it. I'm too smart for that.

My brain went into overdrive as I tried to recall what Link has told me about how he'd defeated Ganondorf the first time. I looked at the weapons, in hopes of jogging my memory.

At last my gaze fell upon a certain bow and a quiver of arrows. I floated over to it and scooped it up, before turning my attention back to my nemesis.

"I see you are ready," he laughed.

He shot a beam of light at me, which I promptly hit back with the Master Sword. We swatted it back-and-forth, until at last he made a mistake, and it hit him square in the chest. We both fell to the ground, and I ran over to him, stabbing away with the Master Sword until he regrouped.

The battle raged on for what felt like hours. After several rounds of me stunning him with his own light beams and attacking him with the sword, he fell to his knees and began to cough up blood. Enraged, he managed to clamber back to his feet, and I watched in horror as he generated a massive ball of light. Drawing one huge breath, he promptly sent it flying up to the center of the room. The impact caused a loud crash, and the whole fortress began to shake, as if the very foundation of the building had been destroyed.

The doors behind me flew open, and Link and Impa hurried in.

"Are you alright?" I breathed.

"We're fine, but we have to get out of here. The fortress is collapsing," Link answered.

The three of us ran down several flights of stairs. When we would get to a door blocked with debris, I would use magic to open the way, so we could continue on. We made it to the outside just as the fortress completely collapsed inwards.

I turned around to marvel at the destruction, and what I saw made me grab Link and Impa. "Wait! He's not dead!" I screamed, as I saw Ganondorf himself arise from the wreckage.

"Enough of this foolishness!" he growled. "You were supposed to lose to me!"

With that, he began to spin around rapidly, creating a whirlwind around himself. Once it dissipated, a massive, pig-like creature remained. Ganon.

He sank down to the ground to stand directly in front of me. I commanded Impa and Link to run away, my hand gripping the hilt of the Master Sword once again.

"This time, I'll take care of you," Ganon hissed, before looking past me at Link and Impa. "Hero of Time, even you can't save your precious Zelda now. It's too late for that," he called to Link, before looking back at me.

With a snap of his fingers, we were surrounded by a circle of fire. As he now stood before me, with a mocking smile, I couldn't take it anymore. No matter if I had to die to do it, I would get rid of him for good.

Taking out the bow, I notched an arrow and let it fly. It hit Ganon's snout, and he squealed in pain. Somersaulting behind him, I stabbed his tail, then back-flipped to safety just as he whirled around to swing at me.

To my surprise, he waved his hands, and the bow and arrows disappeared. "You may think you're so clever, trying to repeat what Link did to me. But as of now, I'm breaking our deal and switching things up a little."

With that, I took a deep breath and tried to think of what he would do. I knew only the Master Sword could defeat him, but what if there was some obscure weapon I needed to stun him before I could safely strike again?

Well, the only choice I had was to go for it.

I charged at him, and he shifted slightly to my right, thinking he could sidestep my attack. Boy, was he ever wrong. I promptly stabbed the Master Sword into the soft ground and used is as leverage to jump up. Turning slightly sideways, I kicked him in the chest, and he stumbled backwards in surprise.

Back on my feet, I yanked the sword from the dirt and charged at him again. He was trying to stand up, and I promptly stabbed him in the stomach, stunning him yet again. He fell to the ground in pain, and I used the opportunity to stab him as many times as possible, on any vulnerable portion of his body, as he rolled around in an attempt to avoid my strikes.

After the Master Sword hit him several times, he managed to grab it and use it to push me away as he scrambled back to his feet. I held tightly onto the sword, pointing it at his throat.

"Had enough?" I hissed.

"Not until I get you into bed!" he snarled.

"Well, you won't be alive long enough for that to happen!" I yelled, backing away from him. As he glared at me, licking his lips, I got a running start and jumped as high as I possibly could. As I jumped towards him, I discovered that he was looking at me with a mocking grin.

I reached the height of my jump and aimed the Master Sword at his head. As he looked up at me, I did a downward stab. The sword embedded itself in the small amount of flesh right between his eyes.

He let out a scream like I'd never heard. Letting go of the sword, as it had hit its mark, I completely vaulted over him, landing behind his collapsed body. I turned around and watched as he writhed on the ground for several seconds, blood spurting and spilling from his wounds, staining my clothes and the ground below him.

Finally his body lied still. Now was my chance. I sipped a potion I had brought with me in a bottle, and could feel my energy being restored. Once I regrouped, I went over and finally removed the Master Sword from Ganon's head. Holding the sword, I recited the spell carved into the hilt. I concentrated hard, and a ball of light began to form above him. Its energy surrounded him, hardening into a case.

The case contained one small opening-right above his chest. I held the Master Sword high, reciting a prayer to the goddesses. Lightning crashed down and hit the sword, causing it to glow and making me merely stumble a little; as a sage, I could not be injured by it. As I found my footing, a light rain began to fall, extinguishing the circle of fire.

Link and Impa hurried over. With them watching, I turned the sword until it was pointing downward at Ganon's body, and promptly plunged it into his heart. The case surrounding him then hardened even more, turning into stone, securing the Master Sword.

The ground began to rumble, splitting open beneath him. The whole stone structure imprisoning him, Master Sword and all, fell into the ground, which sealed back up right away. The deed was done.

At last, the shock of defeating my nemesis overwhelmed me. My knees buckled, and I started to fall, but Link caught me.

"You did it, Zelda. You did it," he breathed, holding me up and locking eyes with me. All Impa could do was simply nod her head in agreement.

I smiled weakly at Link and pulled him to me, kissing him with more passion than ever before.

* * *

**Please review! Many thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again! Welcome to chapter twenty-eight! Only two more chapters after this. Thanks to my reviewers- Anime Wildfire; Dancin-Cutie032; Sakurelle; Infernal Flame Zero; adrian-air-fire; TheGoddessKnight; lilykat14; Ygfi; and White Moon Princess.**

**A note: I edited this chapter to fix an error. Thank you to Spiritual Stone for pointing it out to me. I know I received some more reviews prior to correcting the mistake, but I will give credit for them when I post the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

* * *

It had been a month since I'd sealed Ganondorf away, hopefully for good. Since then, Link and I had been busy planning our wedding, along with helping Kiefer and Adalia get back on their feet. Fortunately, the defeat of Ganondorf seemed to have caused his minions to disappear. 

I awoke at dawn in Link's arms. We hadn't been intimate in "that way," since being caught by Impa, agreeing that even though it had already happened, we would wait for our honeymoon. However, he would often sneak into my room at night through the secret passage, and then sneak back to his room at dawn before he had to get up with the other soldiers that kept watch during the day and slept at night.

I kissed Link, and he murmured sleepily before opening his big blue eyes. "You need to get out of here," I teased. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Okay, I'm going," he mumbled, hopping out of bed and going to the wall. I couldn't help but ogle him slightly as he disappeared into the passage that led to his room. I knew both of us would get very little sleep that night.

I climbed out of bed and went to my wardrobe. Hanging inside one of the doors was my wedding dress, and on the inside of the other door was my veil. I removed them both and laid them on the bed. There was a knock at the door at that moment.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Impa, Your Grace."

"Come in."

Impa entered, closing the door behind her. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm so nervous. Excited, but nervous."

"Well, I'm sure everything will be wonderful. You and Link make such a lovely couple, and I know the both of you will rule fairly and have a beautiful family. And the ceremony will be very special, since your future husband will soon be knighted."

I smiled warmly and hugged her. "I'm so glad that this day's finally here. I can hardly wait to marry Link. I love him so much, and these last several weeks have been so rough, between wondering whether he loved me back, to him getting injured, to re-imprisoning Ganondorf, to helping Kiefer and Adalia. And I just want to thank you for supporting me, even when I was being stupid and jealous, thinking Malon loved Link."

"Yes, and now she is happily married, with a child on the way," Impa grinned back.

"What?" I gasped.

"Well, so I suspect she is anyway. Even though she's only been married a little over a month, she just has that glow about her."

"Well, I guess I'll have to ask her later. But first, I have a wedding to attend," I grinned.

I put on a simple dress, just for the sake of going downstairs and eating a light breakfast. It felt weird to eat without Link around, but even though I'm not particularly superstitious, I didn't want to do anything that could possibly invoke bad luck.

I finished eating and went back upstairs with Impa and Malon, who had eaten breakfast with me. I noticed that she had quite a ravenous appetite, which certainly pointed in the direction of what Impa believed to be true.

We reached my bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind us. Impa filled the bathtub with warm water, adding rose petals to it, while Malon began to lay out the makeup she would use on me on the vanity. I undressed and stepped into the bath, enjoying the scent of the petals as I washed my hair and body.

I quickly finished and dried off, tying the towel around me. I sat in the chair at the vanity, and Malon began to roll my hair around strips of fabric, then twist the sections of hair and tie the ends of the fabric around them to form buns.

Once my hair was tied up, Impa helped me into my dress. It was white of course, with narrow, off-the-shoulder sleeves and a very deep scoop neck. The bodice tied in the back, and the dress skirt went to my ankles and had a ten-foot train. The whole dress had intricate embroidery, including my family's crest on the front of the bodice.

I admired myself in the full-length mirror in the corner, smiling at my reflection. The dress looked stunning on me, if I do say so myself, and I couldn't wait to see how I looked once my hair and makeup were done and my veil and jewelry were put on. And how Link looked when he saw me.

Malon spent the next half-hour putting on my makeup. I knew how good she is with these things, but I was still shocked at how lovely it looked when she finished. I have blue-green eyes that my father tells me are just like my mother's, but they usually look so blue that most people cannot tell. However, with the makeup on, they looked unbelievably green. And my cheeks looked rosy, and my lips red, as if I had just been kissed.

Malon and Impa then turned their attention to removing the fabric strips from my hair. I watched as each section tumbled down, forming a tight curl. Once my hair was down, Malon lightly finger-combed it, until the curls loosened into spirals. She then took some pieces from the front, and pinned them back over my ears.

Once that was complete, it was time to put on my veil and jewelry. The veil was very simple, except that the back of it went nearly down to my ankles. The earrings were simple sapphire studs, which not only match my engagement ring, but were chosen because they symbolize the Triforce of Wisdom that I have in me. Impa carefully put on the necklace that I wore while in my gypsy disguise, but with the low neckline of the dress, the pendant was now visible.

As a finishing touch, my crown was at last placed on my head. Once I officially became queen, I would inherit my mother's crown. But this crown was still very special to me, as it had been made after Ganondorf was sealed away for the first time. It had only three jewels, one at each point- the Kokiri Emerald to my left (symbolizing courage); the Goron Ruby to my right (symbolizing power), and, of course, the symbol of wisdom in the center, the Zora Sapphire.

I once again stood before the mirror, admiring myself. If I had been shocked before, I was completely blown away now. Even Malon and Impa could not seem to stop showering me with compliments as they stood behind me, looking me over and making little last-minute adjustments.

I turned from the mirror and pulled both of them into a warm hug. "Thank you so much," I said with a grin, resisting the urge to cry. "The both of you are such dear friends to me, and I appreciate everything you've done. I know you've looked forward to this day, but after the way I was acting before Link told me he loved me, I certainly would've understood if you didn't want to share in my happiness."

"Oh, Zelda, don't be silly," Malon laughed. "Even when you're jealous, we'll still be here for you. You know, now that I think about it, I probably was romantically interested in Link at some time. My father did ask him years ago if he would like to marry me," she added teasingly.

"Well, it's too late for that. Link is all mine now, and you already have a fine husband," I answered, grinning to let her know that I was simply joining in the fun.

"With a child on the way," Malon grinned.

"No way! Oh, that's so wonderful!" I proclaimed, hugging her again. "Congratulations! How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure. Impa just told me a little while ago, while you were bathing."

"So that's what you two were up to! I could hear you talking, but I couldn't make out what you were saying."

"I could hardly wait to tell you. But now that you know, enough about me! Today is about you, after all. For you'll soon have a fine husband for yourself."

"She's right, Zelda," Impa agreed.

"Hey, you finally called me Zelda!" I pointed out with a smile. I'd been telling Impa for years that as one of my dearest friends, she had permission to call me that, but she insisted that she had entirely too much respect and proper training to do so.

"Yes, so I did. But don't get used to it," she smiled back. "Now, come along, the both of you. We have a wedding to attend."

"Oh, Zelda, I'm so happy for you! Thank you for putting me in the wedding!" Malon squealed. I had asked her to be my matron-of-honor, and she'd gladly agreed to do it. The dress Malon wore for the ceremony was a simple blue that brought out her eyes, and looked stunning due to the fit and details.

"You're so very welcome. It's the least I could do for a friend," I grinned, and we hugged yet again.

"Princess, pardon me, but it is time," Impa reminded me.

The three of us left the room and stopped at the top of the staircase. Impa signaled to the guards that it was time to begin, before getting behind me to carry my dress train. I watched, anxious and excited, as the ushers and bridesmaids began to descend the steps and make their way to the ballroom. Malon and Sir Cullen, Link's best man, were last to make their way down.

"Are you ready, Princess?" Impa asked me.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "As ready as I'll ever be," I answered, beginning to carefully go down the steps.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Woo-hoo, the wedding! Finally! Sadly, however, this is the next to the last chapter. But before I get carried away with that, allow me to thank my reviewers- Firefly Orain Xi-Wang; Spiritual Stone; Sakurelle; Ygfi; Gir Crazy; adrian-air-fire; Kariah; Hououza (for two reviews); and Ericketiting (for two reviews).**

**I made this chapter about a page longer than usual, and will most likely make the last chapter a little longer as well, as I still have at least one big surprise in store. :) But enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series, in whole or in part.**

* * *

I continued my descent, stopping just in the doorway. I awaited for Impa to begin playing the Minuet of the Forest on the lyre, accompanied by Saria on her ocarina. It was a very special melody for me and Link, as it was the first song I taught him as Sheik (it's a long story). 

As they began playing the melody, I could feel all eyes on me. With two servant girls holding my train, I began walking down the aisle to the makeshift altar that had been placed in front of the thrones. I heard the oohs and aahs, but didn't pay them much heed; I was too busy locking eyes with Link and smiling at him. The look he wore was one I had only seen four times previously- after I revealed that I was Sheik, when we admitted our love for each other, when he proposed to me, and when we-well, you know. When we gave ourselves to each other.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably less than a minute, I finally took my place across from him. Link looked absolutely amazing. He was dressed in a blue doublet, a white undershirt with a lace collar and cuffs, black breeches tucked into brand-new black leather boots, and a blue, velvet cape bearing the family crest. My father had gone all out to make sure he looked like royalty. Link had even left his cap off; his blond locks were combed neatly into place, tied back in a low ponytail.

My eyes still locked with Link's, I listened as Rauru began the ceremony.

He seemed to drone on and on, and my mind began to wander. _Wow, this is boring, _I mused. _I wish he'd get to the point already._

I heard Rauru clear his throat. "Uh, excuse me, Princess."

"What?" I asked sheepishly, snapping out of my trance.

"Do you take this man, Link, as your lawfully-wedded husband, to love, honor and obey, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course. I mean, I do."

He then turned to Link. "And Link, do you take this woman, Princess Zelda, as your lawfully-wedded wife, to love, honor, and obey, for as long as you both shall live?"

Link's grin widened. "I do."

"Then let us proceed. Bring the rings."

One of the knight's sons gave Rauru the rings, and he handed one each to Link and I.

"Please repeat after me as you put the ring on the wedding finger," Rauru requested before Link slipped the ring onto my hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Link did so, and I did the same with him. Once that was done, Rauru cleared his throat once again. "Let it be said that if anyone here objects to this union in holy matrimony for any reason, may he speak now, or forever hold his peace."

"Wait!" my father proclaimed, rising from his seat. "It just does not sound quite right for my daughter to marry a mere peasant." There were gasps around the room, and Link's jaw dropped to the floor. But all I could do was smile. It was that time at last.

"Father, I thought we moved past that!" I mock-protested, playing along.

"Well, dearest, I agreed to make some changes, did I not? Link, before you and my daughter officially become husband and wife, I ask that you fulfill one more request."

"Yes, Your Highness?" Link said, in a barely audible voice.

"Please kneel before the altar," my father instructed him, while taking the sword that Rauru was now holding.

Link gave me a puzzled look. "Just do it," I mouthed.

Link got down on one knee before my father, bowing his head respectfully for a few seconds.

"Please, look up at me," my father asked, and Link immediately did so. "Link, it is high time that you officially gain a title that you have long since earned. Therefore," he paused to tap Link's right shoulder with the sword, "I officially dub thee," he paused again to do the same to Link's left shoulder, "Sir Link of Calatia. Please rise, Sir Link."

Link did as he was commanded, and my father told him to turn around. He then went to Link's side, taking his right hand and slipping a ring bearing a gryphon, the knight's symbol, onto it, before holding up Link's hand.

"Citizens of Hyrule, I hereby present to you Sir Link of Calatia!" he proclaimed proudly, followed by nearly-deafening applause. As the applause died down, he told Link to return to his place across from me, before sitting back down. "Proceed," he told Rauru.

"Now, I ask again," Rauru said with a smile on his face. "Any objections?"

My father turned around and glared at the guests, causing laughter to ripple throughout the room. Once it was quiet again, Rauru proceeded.

"Then by the power vested in me by King Harkinian of Hyrule, I now proclaim thee husband and wife. Sir Link, you may kiss your bride."

Link lifted my veil and inched closer. Not wanting to make a show of things, we shared a chaste kiss. We would save the heated stuff for later.

"Citizens of Hyrule," Rauru said, standing between Link and myself and holding up our hands, "I now present to you the future King and Queen of Hyrule, Sir Link and Princess Zelda!"

Applause again filled the room as Link and I went down the aisle, flower petals being thrown at us. The reception would begin in about an hour, giving the servants time to bring in the tables and ready them. Link and I exited the ballroom and snuck down a corridor to his room.

We stopped outside the door, and Link opened it slowly, then scooped me up in his arms.

"Link, we don't have time for this right now," I giggled.

"Well, we're married now, so we'll make time."

"LINK!"

"Okay, okay, we'll wait until later. But at least let me change first," he said, setting me gently on the bed before closing and locking the door. Once that was done, he began to loosen the tie on the cape, catching it in his hands and folding it neatly.

I grinned as he headed over to the wardrobe to put it away, eager to see his reaction to his surprise. He opened the doors, and he gasped as he saw what was hanging on the inside of one of them. It was his new uniform, now that he was officially a knight. It was the same intricately-embroidered outfit that all the knights wore, much the same as what he wore for the wedding, but without the cape and with a gryphon on the back of the doublet, instead of the family crest. But the biggest change, one that even I hadn't expected and was not even aware of until I had seen it that morning, was the color. Unlike the other knights' uniforms, it was not red, but green. The same shade of green as the tunic and cap that he always wore.

"Oh, Zelda! This is so great!" he exclaimed. He took it out of the wardrobe and laid it on the bed, before pulling me into a warm hug and kissing me. "I'll wear it to the reception."

"Then you'd best hurry, because I still need to change."

About fifteen minutes later, Link and I were in my room, and I was changing for the reception. I put on a dress that matched Link's new uniform, and was much fancier than my usual formalwear, as this was a very special occasion.

"You look beautiful," Link breathed, kissing my neck.

If it wasn't for the reception, I would've taken him right then and there. But I wanted to wait until we had plenty of time, and not a huge crowd downstairs waiting for us, and for the massive feast that lie ahead.

"Link," I whispered dreamily. "We have to go to the reception."

"I know, darling, I know," he sighed.

I finished getting ready, and we finally made our way downstairs, just in time for the meal. Link and I ate and talked with our guests, going about and thanking them personally. After we ate the cake, we danced for awhile.

"Just wait until I get you to our room," Link whispered to me, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What do you have up your sleeve? And what do you mean _our_ room? We aren't supposed to move into our new quarters for a few days."

"Well, I pulled a few strings, so that it was finished sooner."

"Prove it," I teased.

"I was just about to do that," he answered, tugging my hand.

We stole out of the ballroom, and Link led me up to the second floor of the castle, as if heading up to my room. But once we reached the top of the steps, he headed down the opposite corridor, which up until recently had been reserved for visiting royals.

We stopped before the room at the end of the hall, and Link opened the massive double-doors. He told me to close my eyes and wait in the hall, which I did curiously.

Link came out a moment later, gently tying a blindfold around me. Now more curious than ever, my mind raced as he once again scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the room, setting me onto a soft place that I assumed was the bed. I heard him shut and lock the doors before sitting down next to me.

He told me to close my eyes before untying the blindfold. I could smell flowers and hear a fire cracking and popping, and was finding it harder by the moment to keep my eyes shut.

"Open your eyes."

My eyelids fluttered open, and a smile spread across my face as I glanced about the room. It was filled with fresh roses, and candles were on the nightstands next to the bed. I was relieved to see that he had indeed started a fire, because even though it was Spring, the nights were still somewhat cold. Although the room certainly wouldn't be.

"Link, it's beautiful," I breathed, allowing him to take me in his arms. He gently tilted my chin up, until I was looking into his eyes, gleaming in the soft light from the fire and the candles.

"So are you," he whispered. "And I cannot wait to take in all of you," he added seductively, the look of love in his eyes changing to one to passion and need that made me shiver with anticipation.

"Then I won't let you wait any longer my love," I whispered back just as heatedly.

We couldn't seem to get undressed quickly enough. But, at long last, our clothes were tossed haphazardly into a pile on a chair in a corner of the room. We would have time to appropriately put them away later.

Both of us drew deep breaths as we looked at each other's nude bodies. Now that he was my husband, I knew we could do this anytime we wanted without worry of getting into trouble, and that made him all the more appealing to me.

Link took his time exploring my body with his lips and hands, and I did the same to his. After awhile, however, we tired of our love games, knowing it was time for us to really consummate our marriage.

"I love you, my wife," Link whispered, pulling the bedding over us.

"And I you, my husband," I whispered back, blowing out the candles to leave only the firelight, then melting into his embrace.

We spent the remainder of the night uniting as one over-and-over, further sealing our bond, all the while enjoying each other. Our love for each other led us to know almost instinctively just what to do to please each other.

"Zelda," Link whispered my name in that special way that made my heart pound, as we went over the edge yet again. He collapsed into my arms, spent from our heated encounter. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I whispered back, pulling the bedding up higher. He rolled onto his back and drew me closer to him, and I laid my head on his chest, falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

* * *

**Please review! A huge thank you!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ah, yes, the final chapter. This is really sad for me, and I must admit that I'm feeling a little teary-eyed right now. As of this moment, it looks like I have 442 reviews, and nearly 16,000 hits! So thank you to all those that have read my stories, especially those that have reviewed. And that includes my reviewers since I last updated- futuristic-dudette; Spiritual Stone; Ygfi; Dooki; adrian-air-fire; Hououza; Sakurelle; TheGoddessKnight; Gir Crazy; and Azure's Jester.**

**Thank you all for sticking it out with me. I know this is a very long story in terms of chapters, but like I mentioned before, I originally anticipated this to be ten chapters, and I have tripled that! I am still contemplating whether or not I should write a sequel. I certainly left the ending wide open for that possibility.**

**At any rate, I wanted to "go out with a bang," and thus worked really hard on this chapter. It didn't take me as long to write as some others, but I included some things that I already planned to end with quite awhile ago, along with a twist that I pretty much just came up with today as I actually wrote the chapter. I also made it my longest yet (about 6.5 pages!). So I really hope you enjoy this last chapter as much as you have the rest of the story, if not more.**

**But, oh, I digress. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the _Legend of Zelda_ series.**

* * *

I awoke to the early sunlight streaming in through the windows and shining on the bed. I smiled to myself as I thought back on my wedding night. I knew it would be great, but it was even better than I expected. 

I stretched and threw back the covers, discovering that Link's arms were still wrapped securely around my waist. I gently moved them and kissed his cheek before getting up and slipping into the nightgown that he'd given to me before we made love for the first time. I had tried it on without him around, but it would be the first time he saw me in it, as I had elected to not use it until we married, and run the risk of someone finding out about what we did before our wedding.

Once I had the nightgown on, I went to the wardrobe, curious if perhaps some of my clothes were in it. All I found were two velvet robes, apparently one each for me and my husband. Both were white, with the symbol of the Triforce embroidered on the back. I then noticed there was a note attached to the hanger. I pulled it off and read it.

_My Darling,_

_A gift from me for our wedding. I had Impa make these for us, to symbolize the bond we'll always have through the Triforce. I hope that you'll enjoy it, although you won't be wearing it very much for awhile._

_Your loving husband,_

_Link_

I grinned as I put the note aside. We'd been married less than a day, and already I was enjoying it so much.

I giggled as I heard a loud snore from the bed. Apparently the champagne had been a bit much for Link, for I'd never heard him sound like that. _He must be sleepy. Duh, of course he's sleepy! Look what you did to him!_

I put on the robe, tying it securely at the waist. I thought about waking Link, but decided against it when I saw how peaceful and happy he looked. I hoped he was dreaming of me.

I left him a note on the pillow and quietly slipped away to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Ah, up so soon?" Impa teased.

"I'm hungry," I proclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Well, I was just making breakfast with your father. Do you wish to join him, or shall I prepare a tray for you and your husband?"

"The tray would be great," I smiled. I knew why she was teasing me, but it was pointless to be embarrassed. After all, at least she hadn't caught us in the act this time.

A few minutes later, I was balancing a tray on my arm and carefully ascending the steps back to the bedroom. I opened the doors and discovered a sleepy Link sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, you," I grinned at him, setting the tray of food on a table in the corner.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course. And yourself?"

"Wonderful. I dreamt of you quite a bit, and almost woke you up a couple times."

"Whatever would you do that for?" I joked.

He needn't answer, as the twinkle in his eyes was enough.

"Ready to eat breakfast?" I asked, getting a plate of food for myself.

His stomach growled, and I laughed. I set my plate down and picked up the other one, loading it with a little bit of everything. I then brought both plates with me to the bed.

"That robe looks lovely on you," Link observed as I handed him his food. "Although it fits differently that I expected it to."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not in the least," he grinned, putting his plate down and reaching for the sash.

"You're terrible!" I proclaimed, playfully slapping his hands away. "Let's eat before this food gets cold."

"Okay, okay," he conceded, mock-pouting.

* * *

Link and I finished packing some burlap sacks for our honeymoon. We tied them onto us and prepared to warp to the Lost Woods. It involved playing the Minuet of the Forest; it didn't cause us to warp during the ceremony because Saria hadn't been playing the Ocarina of Time. 

I started by plucking the lyre, while Link followed with the ocarina. Mere seconds after we finished the first bar, we appeared in the Lost Woods, in front of the Forest Temple. We made our way back to the Kokiri Forest, where we were greeted by the Kokiri, with whom Link had lived up until the Great Deku Tree summoned him to fulfill his destiny.

Mido was Link's only enemy amongst the Kokiri, so it took us both by surprise when he came up to congratulate and hug us. He and Saria walked with us to Link's treehouse, with the rest of the Kokiri following, whispering amongst themselves.

We reached the treehouse and received warm hugs from everyone before making our way up the ladder. Upon climbing onto the wooden platform, we found more surprises.

For one thing, the curtain that once served as the door to the treehouse was now replaced with a real door, with a lock on the inside of it. The Kokiri looked like children, but they had adult minds; they were well aware that as a wedded couple, we needed our privacy. The interior of the treehouse was well-stocked with food, water, candles, and vases of freshly-picked flowers. And Link's bed, the one that was barely big enough for him when he lived there by himself, had been replaced with one plenty large enough for us to share.

We looked at each other with sly grins, knowing how we would be spending our time once we got settled in and ate dinner. For now, we just wanted to rest, having hardly slept the night before.

I snuggled in next to Link, and he pulled the blankets over us. As we drifted off to sleep, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Yes?" Link called.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we forgot to tell you that we're holding a celebration tonight in your honor. It is to begin at sunset," Mido called back.

"Alright, we'll see you at sunset," Link shouted. We could hear heavy footsteps moving away from us, indicating Mido had left.

Link and I kissed each other, and I moved closer to him and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Link and I dressed for dinner and left the treehouse, making our way to a clearing in the Lost Woods. Our eyes went wide upon seeing what the Kokiri had done. The trees were decorated with Triforce-shaped cutouts in red, green, and blue. A bonfire was in the center of the clearing, and across it was a spit, upon which a pig was roasting. And there were three massive tables, filled with food and wine. The Kokiri were dancing to the tunes that Saria played on her ocarina. 

When they spotted us, they stopped and applauded. Mido approached and pointed us in the direction of two beautifully-carved chairs sitting next to each other at a small table sitting perpendicular to the other three. We took our seats, eager to see what the Kokiri would do next.

They served us the food and performed a dance that they had been practicing for the last month or so. The food was wonderful, and so was the entertainment. After we ate, Link and I shared a dance, before deciding to head back to the treehouse. We thanked the Kokiri, and even as we made our way back, we could hear them dancing and playing music.

With only the moon lighting the room, Link and I enjoyed each other for awhile, then laid back amongst the pillows, spent from our lovemaking.

"I love you," Link whispered, nuzzling his face into my neck and kissing it lovingly.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, fighting to stay awake as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I curled up next to him, enjoying the warmth of his body, and we fell asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night, and noticed that Link was no longer lying next to me. In fact, he wasn't in the treehouse at all. A little nervous, I threw back the covers to get up and dress, so I could look for him. As I crawled across the mattress, I saw a note on his pillow, explaining where he was.

I put on a dress, a light coat, and a pair of boots, before making my way out of the treehouse and down the ladder. I walked through the Kokiri Forest, which was now quiet, the festivities having died down. I rounded a bend and walked down a narrow path, until I entered a massive clearing. Before me stood what was once the Great Deku Tree, now petrified. When it was alive, the spirit within it had called to Link, telling him of his destiny. But long before that, it was where Link's dying mother had left him as an infant. Link was taken in by the Kokiri and raised by Saria.

I saw Link, his cap in his hand, kneeling before the Great Deku Tree, as if in prayer. I knew why it was important for him to be here, for surely it reminded him of what ultimately caused us to meet in the first place. But, more importantly, it also served as a reminder that his mother had sacrificed the last bit of life within her to ensure that her son would be safe.

I could feel tears coming into my eyes. After all, my mother had died when I was a baby, but at least I had my father around. Even if he was busy much of the time, he was alive, and that's what mattered. Link was an orphan, but he didn't allow himself to be a victim of his circumstances. That's why I not only love him, but admire him very much. Granted it is hard to fight one's destiny, but he could've just given up long ago. Yet here he is, the Hero of Time, and the future King of Hyrule. And, most recently, a husband, and...

My thoughts trailed off as I noticed that Link had looked up, as if sensing my presence. He turned around, and I could see in the moonlight that his cerulean eyes were also filled with tears. I wiped my own eyes and went to him, helping him to his feet and pulling him into a comforting hug.

For the first time in years, I heard him cry out of sadness. "It's okay, my love," I soothed. "It's okay to cry."

Link didn't say anything as he continued to sob onto my shoulder. He collected himself after a moment and pulled back to look into my eyes. I reached up and touched his cheek, then kissed him. He leaned forward for another kiss, but we became distracted when a soft blue light began to glow near us.

The light began to spread, taking the form of a person. A Hylian, to be exact.

Link and I both blinked in surprise, as the blue light mixed with the white light of the moon, and before us materialized a beautiful Hylian woman. Although I'd never seen her before, and Link had no memories of her, I knew right away it was his mother. And he knew, too, evident because he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her.

"My son," a melodious voice whispered. Her hand reached out as if to touch him, and he stepped forward, entranced. She affectionately touched his face, and he and I were both taken aback upon noticing that her hand did not go right through him, as we expected it to.

Link continued to stare at her, speechless. It was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"My son! I am so happy to see you. I am sorry to have left you so soon, but it was the wish of the goddesses. But myself and your father have been watching over you."

Her eyes then shifted from him to me. "Ah, Princess Zelda. Pardon me; I do not wish to seem disrespectful. But please, come here."

I joined my husband, standing before her. She smiled at us and ruffled Link's hair.

"Princess, you have done so much to care for my son, and I know you truly love him. I thank you very much. As for you, Link, you have grown into such a fine young man, and have chosen a wonderful bride. I see the two of you share the same love that your father and I still have for each other. I am sorry that we could not be there for you, Link, but please know that we will always be here," she said, touching his heart, "and here," she added, touching his head. "As long as you remember that, we will always be with you. And you and the princess will be very blessed, with that which your father and I had with us up until our demise, but now can only experience from the world of the deceased."

With that, she stepped forward and gave both Link and me a kiss on the forehead. Then, with one last smile, she was gone.

Link and I turned to each other in amazement. "Your mother was beautiful," I said, finally breaking the silence.

Link smiled. "You remind me of her. From what I know of her, she was so strong, yet caring, and loved my father very much."

"And still loves him. And you," I reminded him.

"I will never forget this night, for a multitude of reasons. But there's one thing I don't understand. What do you suppose she meant by us being blessed with what she and my father can only experience from the other side?"

I flashed a toothy grin. Now was the perfect time.

"I think I know," I answered. "There's been something I've been wanting to tell you for the past week. I was just waiting for the right time, but I now know that this is it." With that, I gave him a kiss before taking his hand and putting it on my belly.

His eyes widened, as did his smile. "You mean..." His voice trailed off as the excitement overwhelmed him.

"Yes. We're going to have a baby."

THE END

* * *

**Please review! Thank you so much!**


End file.
